3am :: Various One Shots of Sasuke and Naruto
by Lystee
Summary: Various and unconnected Naruto and Sasuke related oneshots. They range from crack to fluffy to angst to warm and fuzzy. Please read, and I hope you enjoy!
1. 3 am

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. pout

**Author's Notes: **This is going to be a drabble series, I hope. I have lots of ideas for these two. Some fluffy, some sexy, some angst-ridden and dark. Hope you enjoy them all! I promise to have at least one a week, if not more. Depends when the mood strikes me. Pairings may change...or probably will change.

* * *

**Drabble #1  
**SasuNaru

**3 a.m.**

Sasuke sat up, the annoying sound of the alarm finally winning out over sleep. As he rubbed the few lingering remains of sleep from his eyes, he felt very familiar – very warm – arms encircle him. How could Naruto stay so warm in such cold weather?

It was barely morning, the sun was even refusing to wake up. Sasuke gave one of the hands that were connected to the very warm arms encircling him a light squeeze before attempting to stand up. But he was stopped mid-position change by said warm arms. Sasuke looked back over his shoulder, seeing the blue eyes staring back at him. Those damn eyes even shining in the black haze of early morning.

"It's lying." The groggy voice, belonging to Naruto, whispered. The silence that once filled the room was shredded upon that groggy whisper leaving its owner's mouth.

"Huh?" Sasuke thought he didn't hear him right. "What's lying?"

"The clock, it's lying." Sasuke turned in his sitting position on the bed, looking Naruto full in the face. "It's not telling you to wake up. It's telling you to stay here, in this bed, with me, where it's warm."

Sasuke let a smirk play on his face. Only that logic worked when Naruto said it. Only he could make it sound perfectly, well, logical. "Ah, wouldn't that be nice?" The blonde laying beside him, his elbow propping him up slightly, looked too tempting to refuse at that moment. But, he had to. He had work to do. So, he attempted to get up again, only to have a tan hand grip his pale wrist.

"I'm the future Hokage. What I say goes." Naruto allowed a smirk that rivaled Sasuke's to play on his face.

Sasuke turned to look at him, his dark hair falling into his eyes, which were shimmering with amusement. "Really now?" He let the amusement spill over onto his face. "Not even in the bedroom, dobe."

Not missing a beat, Naruto returned his snide comment with a, "Hmm, that's not what you said last night." This earned Naruto a special treat, an Uchiha blushing.

So, instead of trying to fight him, or hide the blush that slowly crept over his whole face, Sasuke decided to give in. The bed was as warm and comfortable as when he left it, and so was Naruto.

And cuddling was far better than 3 a.m. ANBU meetings anyway.

* * *

What'd ya think? Got some ideas of your own? Comment by using the little blue button below. 


	2. The Cookie

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Or the cookie. Or any cookies. Or any Naruto's. pout

**Author Notes: **Inspired, in part, by the Sex and the City episode where Miranda gets a cookie from her hot neighbor. Changed slightly to protect the innocent - or to fit this story. You decide.

* * *

**Drabble #2  
**SasuNaru

**The Cookie**

It was a sweet gesture; even Sasuke was man enough to admit that. And Naruto had even had the guts to deliver it in person. Hell, it was still steamy and gooey, fresh from the oven.

The Uchiha was never a man of many words. So, when he saw that Naruto had laid his heart out – quite literally – on the sweet treat currently in his hands, he was speechless.

But apparently, as Sasuke noticed by the horrified and hurt expression on the blonde's face, Sasuke didn't react quite right. It took a full minute for Sasuke to realize that the problem wasn't something he'd said; it was that he didn't say anything.

Sasuke looked down at the over-sized chocolate chip cookie being cradled in his hands. It was still warm and gooey from recently being pulled out of the oven. On the top in red and black icing (Sasuke guessed it was meant to symbolize his Sharingan) were three symbols. The letter "I" in black, a red heart, and the letter "U" in black.

_I love you._ Three words that Sasuke never thought he'd ever hear, especially not from Naruto. Well, at least not this early in the relationship. But, apparently, Sasuke missed something in the few short months they'd been _together_. Sasuke let his eyes flicker back up to the blonde standing in front of him. His face went from horrified and hurt to just plain sad. Said sad expression made Sasuke realize not only had he should have said something, he should have said that something sooner.

But, as Sasuke knew, he wasn't a man of many words. So, he settled for show rather than tell. He switched the cookie carefully so it was balanced solely in his left hand. Then he took his now free right hand and put it to Naruto's cheek. He used that right hand to pull Naruto in for a deep kiss that made both of them shiver.

When the kiss ended, Naruto's eyes were shimmering again. "I thought maybe I'd screwed up when you didn't say anything." His voice was low and husky as he spoke.

Sasuke just smiled. A real, genuine smile. "I just didn't expect it on a cookie." He looked back down at the cookie and his smile widened a little.

"You don't have to say it back. I just wanted to you know." Naruto's voice wavered a little as he spoke. Truth be told, he would like nothing more than to hear those three little words come from Sasuke's mouth. And, hopefully, they would be directed toward him. But, for now, he'd settle for the smile that he, so apparently, placed there.

Sasuke took a small amount of the red icing on his index finger and wiped it across Naruto's lips. He leaned in and let his tongue lick up the sweet treat of sugary icing and the taste of Naruto. He tilted his head to place his forehead against Naruto's and breathed out, "I love you, too."

* * *

Two in one night, you all should be feeling extremely pleased - or tired - depending on what you're doing right now. snicker 


	3. Confusing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to all who have Fave'd me. I love ya! Thanks for enjoying these.

* * *

**Drabble #3  
****Confusing**

"You know, you aren't as confusing as you let on." Naruto said. No annoying tone, just plainly said it. As if commenting on how the sky was blue or how his hair was golden blonde.

Sasuke turned his head, slightly, to take in Naruto's expression – which he didn't have.

"I didn't know I was confusing." Sasuke was becoming confused. Where was Naruto going with this?

"Well, the girls say you are all the time. They say that you never show an emotion. Which, I _can_ see where they're coming from. The only emotion you have is when you think I'm annoying you."

Sasuke pondered this thought until they rounded the corner. "Hm."

"See, like that." Naruto stopped to look Sasuke in the face. "I know you're bothered by what I said, but you just 'hm' like it's nothing."

"Maybe it was nothing." Sasuke just looked at Naruto, catching his gaze directly.

"You're lying."

"What?"

"You're lying."

Sasuke just stared. Naruto was right. He was also right about being the only person in Konaha to raise any emotion to his face.

"And you know I'm lying, how?" He crossed his arms over his chest, signifying that he was close to winning this argument.

"Because you're eyes say it."

And, just like that, Sasuke lost.

"My eyes?"

"Yeah, they say all kinds of stuff. Like how you despise Sakura. How Kakashi annoys you when he's late, although you know he'll be late. And how you miss me when I'm not around you." Naruto said this part a little lower than the rest. But Sasuke still heard him all the same.

"I…I miss…you." The Uchiha stuttered.

"Well, yeah." Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "It's okay," he said quickly. "I miss you too."

"Um, Naruto."

"And, um, they say other things too." Naruto was beginning to get nervous. He didn't really intend to start this conversation, but its happening. Sometimes Sasuke just brought stuff out of him. So, instead of stopping, he continued – rapidly. "But sometimes I can't fully figure them out because there are a million different things running through them. So, if anything, I'd say your eyes are confusing. Which is funny, right? Because you aren't confusing, but your eyes –"

Naruto's rant was stopped short because he began finding it hard to breathe. The breathing problem might have had something to do with Sasuke's lips being pressed against his own. With wide-eyes, Naruto just stood there. He had never been kissed before, and this was all too surreal for his brain to process.

Sasuke pulled back, only to see a wide-eyed, stunned, Naruto staring back at him.

"If you can read them so well, what are they saying now?" When Naruto didn't answer, just stammered something that didn't make sense in any language, Sasuke began walking away. But he was stopped by a strong hand slipping into his.

"The girls are right. You are confusing."

* * *

**xemorockprincessx:** Thanks!!! And, yes, I totally agree that Sasu/Naru ROCKS! lol. That's why 99 of my drabbles have them in it. But, it's oh so worth it. XD

More to come...right after these messages from my sponsors.


	4. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own this computer and about 700+ mp3's that inspire the stories.

**Author's Notes: **I'm not really happy with how this turned out. But, I'll post it here anyway. It's a little long to be a drabble, so we'll just pretend it is.

* * *

**Drabble #4  
Jealousy**

It was driving him insane. She didn't even like him, did she? Then why was she suddenly hanging all over him? Sasuke was just standing there, staring at the spectacle Naruto and Sakura were making. He couldn't move if he wanted to. They both had him entirely rooted. Naruto was being a fool, and Sakura was laughing. A genuine and happy laugh.

So, why wasn't Sasuke happy for them? Whatever _they_ were.

Naruto glanced over, taking in the jealous expression skipping over Sasuke's face. It made him feel a little giddy. They're plan was working, he could feel it. He gave Sakura a wink and held out his hand. She immediately understood and grasped his hand tightly within hers. Phase two.

Sasuke followed them, careful to stay hidden. He watched as they laughed the whole way down the street. It was as if they'd been dating for an eternity, the way they were acting. But they hadn't been. Hell, Sakura never gave him the time of day before now. What changed? Sure, Naruto had grown up since the _incident_. He was twelve, annoying, and loud. He was fifteen, taller, stronger, and not quite as annoying or loud. There was something different about him. Sasuke noticed that when he'd seen Naruto after the three-year gap. But, had Sakura noticed it too? Is that way she was suddenly all too eager to be all over him?

Sakura could feel him following them. She whispered to Naruto about it, to which his smile widened. Now for phase three. To which those two have code-named 'Operation: Make Sasuke Really Jealous'. So far things were going according to plan. Just one more step…

"What do you two think you're doing?"

And, just like that, the plan was ruined. He wasn't supposed to make himself known until after phase three. What went wrong?

Sakura and Naruto turned slowly, trying to keep a blank expression. Which, when facing the only one who could ruin their plan, was harder to do then one would think.

"Oh, Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Sakura tried for a smile, it didn't come across as one though.

"You two have been acting…different. I just wanted to make sure you two were okay, or whatever." He gave Sakura a look, but she didn't flinch, just huddled a little closer to Naruto.

"Different?" Naruto said, wincing as his voice squeaked a little. "We're not acting different."

"Hm." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and just stood there, glaring the two down.

"Sasuke, um, what did you think we're doing?" Sakura's eyes weren't looking at Sasuke directly as she spoke, but somewhere over his shoulder. She figured that not making eye contact would make keeping a straight face easier.

"Yeah, Sasuke. We're not doing anything wrong." Naruto tried to smile, to look innocent. But, once again, his body didn't cooperate.

"You're lying to me." The coldness in Sasuke's voice made them both shiver. It was the same tone he had before they saved him.

"Really, Sasuke, do you think we'd lie to you?"

At this, Sasuke just chuckled a little. Of course they'd lie to him. Lie and whisper behind his back was what they'd become good at. It just proved to Sasuke that neither one of his friends trusted him. And that stung a little. But this whole charade was becoming tiresome.

"Yes." His voice was still cold as he turned and walked away. If they wanted to keep him out of whatever game they were playing, then fine. He'd stay out of it.

Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances. Their plan was failing. Sasuke went from being curious to being rejected. It wasn't exactly what they were going for.

"Sasuke, wait!" Sakura ran up to him, placing her hand on his arm. "Let me explain."

"Explain what?" Sasuke's voice came out a little harsher than it was meant to. But he was quickly losing control of his emotions.

Sakura jumped back a little at his tone, her hold on his arm slipped off. "We weren't ignoring you, or anything like that. We were just, um…"

She paused there, looking toward Naruto. She really hoped that maybe he could explain this. It was his idea. The worry in her eyes made Naruto walk forward. He walked up to Sasuke and placed both hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

"We were trying to make you jealous." He was looking directly in Sasuke's eyes as he spoke, needing to see any expression that would flicker through them.

"Jealous?" Sasuke was taken back slightly. "Why?"

"To make you see."

"See what?"

"This." Naruto pulled Sasuke in, quickly, and kissed him. Sakura blushed slightly and began to back up, giving her two friends a little more privacy. But she did, however, stay long enough to see Sasuke return the kiss. Proud that, although not how they wrote it, the plan worked, she turned around and walked toward her house.

Naruto pulled away and placed his forehead against Sasuke's.

"Do you see?" Naruto breathed out, his voice low and husky.

"You could have just told me." Sasuke's voice was low and husky too, as he spoke.

"Aw, but this would have been more fun." Naruto smirked.

"Would have been?" Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and crossed his arms.

"You kind of ruined the plan. We had it all laid out. But you just had to go all emo."

At that, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I went…emo?"

"Yeah, you're really good at it." Naruto began walking backward, knowing that at any second Sasuke was going to punch him. "You've been doing it for years."

Sasuke took a step forward and uncrossed his arms. "I didn't go emo. I got jealous."

"Same thing, really."

Within seconds, Sasuke closed the gap between them, capturing Naruto in another kiss.

"I'm not emo." Sasuke breathed out in between kisses.

"Yeah you are." Naruto smirked against Sasuke's face.

"Shut up." Sasuke wrapped his fingers in Naruto's hair and pulled on it as emphasis.

"Make me."

* * *

Like I said, not completely happy with it...but I posted it here anyway. The next one is funny, though. Not so emo. (lol, insert obligatory pun here)

TTYL!


	5. Sasuke's Special Gift

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Naruto.

**Author's Notes: **I'm sure I'm not the only one who has wrote about this/thought about this. But, the story is originial (I hope...)

**Drabble #5  
Sasuke's Special Gift**

Of all the topics in the world, this one just had to come up. I mean, sure, this was Sexual Education class, but did this subject have to come up?

And, like in all conversations about sex, Sakura's face was as red as the outfit she wore.

No, they weren't talking about the male genitalia, or the female genitalia. They weren't talking about intercourse or any other term associated with that act.

They were talking about Sasuke's Sharingan.

And, why were they talking about Sasuke's Sharingan? Because Kakashi said that men are better in bed when they can read their partners body reactions, and Naruto chose that time to put in his two-cents.

"You mean the way Sasuke can read what moves people can do during battles?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto? Sasuke can read people?" Kakashi's visible eyebrow rose at his question.

"Yeah, with his Sharingan."

The question was innocent enough, so was the explanation. But the expression in Kakashi's eye was enough to spark an entire conversation.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Kakashi mumbled under his breath.

"Wow, Sasuke! That must mean you'd be amazing! Maybe that's why you have so many fangirls! What do you think, Sasuke?" Naruto's barrage of questions made a deep blush crawl over Sasuke's face, as well as Sakura's.

"Shut it, dobe!" Sasuke hissed out, but it didn't stop Naruto.

"If you can read how girls get so excited over you, then you must know what will turn Sakura on! I'll bet Lee will be excited to hear that. I mean, he's been trying for a while –"

Sadly, that question didn't get finished before a very red-faced Sakura hit him over the head. "Shut up, Naruto!"

Kakashi continued to mumble to himself and scout through his recent volume of Icha Icha. "This would have went better if he had a Sharingan…"

"Sakura, why'd you hit me? I was trying to help!"

"You're an idiot!" Sasuke's voice was a little higher than it normally was as he spoke, having a great deal to do with the embarrassment coursing through his body.

"Why is your face all red, teme?" The expression Naruto let flicker in his eyes showed that Naruto was smarter than people thought. And, only Naruto would have been able to come up with that.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke stood up, ready to beat Naruto into nothing more than mush on the ground. But, he was stopped short by Kakashi's voice.

"I wouldn't hit him, Sasuke. I'd take his advice. He's a pretty smart kid when he wants to be."

With that, Kakashi walked away, signifying the end of Sex-Ed.

The three ninja's just exchanged glances as Naruto's smile widened.

"If you get the Mengekyo, then you could even make the girl think you have something down there, right Sasuke?"

All Sakura could think as she watched Sasuke chase him down was that Naruto was a brave young shinobi. And, of course, she wondered if Sasuke really could use his 'special gift' like that.

* * *

Ah, yes. Next to "The Cookie", this is one of my fave's too.

And, three in one day. Aren't you all lucky? lol. See ya later!


	6. Take Me There

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. pout Or the song "Take Me There" by Rascal Flatts

**Author's Notes: **This song was inspired by "Take Me There" by Rascal Flatts. It is, possibly, my new favorite song. So, you'll notice that some of the stuff Naruto says are lyrics from the song, or at least inspired by them.

* * *

**Drabble #6  
Take Me There**

They had just made love, for the second time that morning. The smell of sex was still hanging in the air, but it only made them snuggle closer. The air outside was cold; as was the rest of Naruto's tiny apartment, but under those blankets it could not have been warmer. Mostly from expressed body heat and moisture from their sweat. But, hell, that clammy feeling was worth the pleasure they'd both experienced.

And, most importantly to Sasuke, it was quiet. One of those rare moments that his blonde boyfriend kept his mouth shut and just cuddled into him. But, when being with Naruto, quiet cannot be expected for long.

"Tell me 'bout when you were little, Sasuke." His voice was still husky from the act they'd just finished.

"You already know."

"Not all of it. Tell me 'bout your Momma and Daddy. I wanna know it all, don't leave nothin' out." He rolled slightly so he could look into Sasuke's face, only to see him eyeing Naruto.

"Not really something I like to talk about."

"You never talk, ya know. Not about you." But he was cut short by Sasuke's sharp words.

"Naruto, you know what happened to me. It's not something I want to relive, especially not now."

"Sasuke, I know about that. And, I figured that you'd talk about that when you're ready. But, what about before that?" He rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows. His eyes directly locked on Sasuke's.

"What about it?"

"Were you this emo back then, too?"

Sasuke sat up a bit, drawing his eyes down. "I'm not emo."

"Uh, yeah you are." He leaned up and kissed Sasuke. "I just want to know what's going on inside that head of yours. Ya know, where I can't be?"

"Why?" Sasuke brushed a piece of blonde hair that fell into Naruto's eyes away as he spoke. "What is your fascination with my past all of a sudden?"

"Because I want to know all about the man I love. I wanna know everything about you." When Sasuke just looked away, Naruto spoke a little lower. "I wanna know about the man behind that brooding stare. What normal people don't get to see. I wanna go where even your closest friends haven't been."

"Naruto, you are impossible." Sasuke's gaze returned to the blonde, only to see a shimmer in his eyes.

"Come on, Sasuke. Take me there!"

Sasuke just smirked, knowing that he could twist that sentence three different dirty ways. But, instead, he settled for just running a few fingers down the blonde's cheek and trying to think of a place to start.

"Well, I guess it all started when I was born…"

* * *

You know that you want to see those two right after sex, during the cute little cuddling thing couples do. Of course, we'd like to see those two during sex too. lol. 

Hang on for drabble 7, next!


	7. A Secret Everyone Knows

**Disclaimer: **_Me_ plus _No Money_ equals _No Owning Naruto_. Sorry for the misunderstanding...

**Author's Notes: **I know that where Naruto takes place is really traditional, so I'm sure they'd be prudes and not allow gay men to marry. If you feel different, I'm sorry... but let's just pretend for my fictional story, ok?

* * *

**Drabble #7  
A Secret Everyone Knows**

He was practicing, in the bathroom mirror. He knew that, somehow, he had to tell Sasuke. He just didn't know how to say it.

What if Sasuke was angry? What if he was disgusted by him? Sasuke had to know there was a reason people hated him, right?

Did Sasuke know the reason? Did he know the big secret? Oh, how Naruto hated questions. Especially questions with difficult answers.

Not telling him would result in Naruto feeling like he'd betrayed Sasuke, which was something his brain couldn't even comprehend. Never would he betray his lover.

So, that left only one thing to do: tell Sasuke the truth.

Naruto left the bathroom, only to see Sasuke standing there, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, staring at him.

"If you were standing in there to practice proposing to me, don't bother. Two men can't get married in Konaha."

"Um, no, that wasn't it." Then, suddenly perplexed at Sasuke's knowledge, Naruto shot Sasuke a confused look. "How would you know?"

"Hmm, you _were_ going to propose?"

"No, I meant about the 'men can't get married' thing."

"Common knowledge." Sasuke said, shrugging.

"Oh."

"So, what were you practicing?"

"Sasuke, um…I-uh, well, you see… I have, um, the fox-demon…inside…me…"

"Yeah, I know."

"What?"

"Everyone knows."

"What?"

"Shikamaru already figured it out, he told us." Sasuke let his arms drop and put his hands in his pockets.

"Whew, huge weight off my shoulders." Naruto gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"If _that_ was _it_, then I'm going to train." His usual bored tone coming through his words.

"Sasuke!" Naruto practically screamed. "Do you have any idea how nervous I was? I was afraid you'd leave me!"

Naruto was astonished at how nonchalantly Sasuke took his news. And a little pissed that he wasn't more considerate; he could have at least acknowledge it was difficult for him to say. Especially to a man he loved.

"Well, Naruto. It was a secret everyone knows."

"That's not the point, Sasuke!" Naruto was close to bursting as he chased Sasuke out the door.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped and turned around, placing a heated kiss on Naruto's lips.

"Wanna get married?"

"You just said we can't."

"Well, then we'll have our own little secret everyone already knows."

Naruto quite enjoyed the thought of being "married" to Sasuke, even if it wasn't real. But, he enjoyed the naughty smirk that was playing on Sasuke's lips a little bit more.

* * *

It is my full belief that, a genius that he is, Shikamaru knew way before the rest of the Rookie 9. I mean, c'mon people. He is a genius with a 200+ IQ! 

Drabble 8 is coming soon. I have it written, but I hate it! So, I'm re-writting it. It won't be tonight, however. I'm going to be too busy watching the Season 3 premiere of Avatar 14 times in a row to write anything. lol!

**xemorockprincessx: **I believe you are my biggest fan! lol! Thanks!


	8. Ashamed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. _pout_

**Author's Notes: **I know, it's been a while. But when you're babysitting a 4 year old and a 2 year old, it's a little hard to write my SasuNaru stories. This one is a little sad, and I hate the ending. But the rest of the story isn't bad, so I decided to post it anyway. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Drabble #8  
Ashamed**

He just wanted people to know, was that so wrong? It wasn't to Naruto. Normal people wanted to show off their partners, their companions, their lovers. But, Sasuke wasn't normal, at least not to Naruto.

They'd been dating for three months, and no one in Konaha knew. Sasuke had made absolutely sure that everyone thought they had just gotten closer, 'best friend' closer. Nothing more, nothing less. And, it hurt Naruto more than he let on.

When they were alone, it was as if they were made for each other. Sasuke would smile, laugh, talk, and joke. Naruto could hold him, kiss him, and whisper things in Sasuke's ear that mixed company shouldn't hear. But, when they were in public, or on missions, it was if nothing changed between them. Hurtful words and arguments, just like it used to me.

But they weren't how they used to be.

They didn't used to hide in Sasuke's or Naruto's homes and make love.

They didn't used to drag each other down dark alleys just to put skin to skin.

They didn't used to call each other their lover.

They didn't used to love each other.

Or, at least, Naruto thought that last one had changed.

But the lack of displayed affection and the lack of people who actually knew the truth began to put a strain on their little pairing. A pairing, which at the moment, was slowly slipping away.

Naruto didn't want to hide in Sasuke's mansion anymore. He wanted to go to the festival, since it was their day off. He _wanted_ to spend the entire day with his Sasuke.

But Sasuke refused.

"People will see us, Naruto. People will know."

That was when Naruto broke. When the sentence left Sasuke's lips, Naruto's world crashed. Everything fell down around him. His heart shattered.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

Sasuke couldn't answer him, the weight of what Naruto had practically whispered hurt. Ashamed wasn't the word. He just liked the feeling of being with Naruto, being completely himself with Naruto. And, he knew that his pride would never let him be that open in front of the entire village. He just hadn't expected it to actually hurt Naruto. He opened his mouth to answer, only to close it quickly. What words would tell the truth, but not hurt Naruto? The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Naruto again.

"You are, aren't you?" Naruto's voice was shaking, he could barely keep from crying. "You never loved me! What was I to you, Sasuke? A quick fuck on the side?"

"Naru, please?" Sasuke tried to soothe him, but advancing on Naruto only made it worse, only made Naruto back up toward the door.

"You won't be seen with me in front of anyone. You won't tell them that we're together. Do people even know you're gay?"

"Naru-"

Naruto was beyond furious, his pain and heartbreak overtaking his emotions. It was either he leave now, or risk putting Sasuke through a wall with his Rasengan. He opted for the first one and turned to leave.

"Naruto, please. You don't understand!"

Naruto stopped in the doorway, head turned to see a very shaken Sasuke reaching out to him.

"For once I do understand. You're no different than the rest of Konaha. You're ashamed I exist, too."

He barely got halfway down the street before Sasuke reached him. Sasuke's heart was racing in his chest. The one person who always believed in him was leaving. And the pain of it was slowly breaking Sasuke down. The Uchiha mask he wore slipped away, revealing a sixteen year old boy whose heart was breaking. He grabbed Naruto's arm, needing to hold the boy, to touch him again. But, all he got was pushed away.

The street was covered with people, the festival being a huge tourist attraction for the hidden village. But, at the moment, all Sasuke could see was Naruto. Just Naruto, and the expression on his face that screamed heartbreak.

And, for once, appearances didn't matter. For once, Sasuke didn't care what people thought of him. For once in his life, someone else was more important than him.

He reached for Naruto, his hands grabbing at anything they could get a hold of, and began kissing him. At first, Naruto tried to pull away, but Sasuke kept him still. When Naruto tried to protest, Sasuke saw that as an opportunity to dip his tongue in. After that, Naruto stopped fighting. His need to feel Sasuke became more important, and the village began to slip away.

It took the villagers a moment to notice exactly what was going on, but once they realized it, and who the two teenagers were, they began to talk. And, in a town like Konaha, talk flies fast.

Naruto was used to people whispering and pointing, and he could always tell what they were saying. But, instead of glares and hurtful words, they were pointing and laughing. And, somewhere in the distance, Naruto could have sworn he heard a voice, which sounded oddly like Kiba, holler "About friggin' time, you two!" He figured Sasuke heard it too, because a smirk formed on Sasuke's face, which Naruto could feel against his lips. But, at that moment, no one else mattered. At that moment, he was just happy Sasuke was there, kissing him, in front of a crowd of at least a hundred people.

_Wait, what?_

Naruto pulled away slowly, his head still uneasy from the dizziness of the kiss. And, looking around, his eyes confirmed what his senses had told him. There had to be at least a hundred people gathered around them, watching the spectacle they'd just put on.

Instantly, Naruto feared for what Sasuke was thinking. Wasn't this exactly what they were just fighting over? Isn't this exactly what Naruto just walked out on him for? He waited for Sasuke to run, or make a perfectly logical excuse. But, instead, Sasuke just stood there.

They had to be the strangest sight, both standing there holding on to each other as if their very lives depended on it.

He was sure the Uchiha would have been embarrassed. Hell, the cat was out of the bag now. But Sasuke just stood there. Like he was waiting for something. But, waiting for what?

Neither boy moved, or blinked, for what felt like an eternity. Until, finally, Sasuke found his voice.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I love you."

Sasuke studied Naruto's face, trying to find any expression. But, instead, he was meant with a blank stare. As impatient and uneasy as Sasuke felt, the crowd felt it ten-fold. They were all leaning in, waiting for Naruto's answer.

Naruto blinked.

Sasuke, beginning to feel the hurt well up inside him, tried to stand tall. He tried not to break…

Naruto blinked again.

He'd waited too long, Sasuke decided. Naruto had already given up on him, and now Sasuke was too late. He was too emotionally exhausted to hold his emotions in. And, allowing the last sliver of pride he had left vanish, Sasuke dropped his head and cried.

Naruto brushed the tears from Sasuke's face and whispered, "Thank you, Sasuke."

As his raised his eyes to meet Naruto's, Sasuke was still unsure of what he heard. Naruto was thanking him? For what?

"Thank you for finally showing me that you care. Thank you for not being ashamed to be with me, as the real you." Naruto leaned forward and kissed him, cupping Sasuke's face with his hands. "I love you."

And, as they walked back to Sasuke's house together, to allow Sasuke to hide his injured pride, Naruto caught a glimpse of shame cross his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I cried."

"…so?"

"In front of everyone."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow.

"Now I actually do feel ashamed."

* * *

So, what'cha think? More to come!

Please comment, or something. That little blue button really works in most browsers!


	9. The Truth

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, Shippuden would already be in the US. So, as you can see, I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Notes: **This one is meant to be light and funny. Maybe a little crack-tastic. But, not much. And, the idea at the end was entirely my thought and does not necessarily reflect the views of the writing or art staff currently working on Naruto. No, it's not Sasuke bashing, I love him. It's just poking fun at my favorite character.

* * *

**Drabble #9  
The Truth**

It had been a year, now, since Sasuke's return. Well, not so much of a return. It was more like a 'Naruto dragged Sasuke back by the shirt collar,' but he returned all the same. And, since the return, Sakura had gotten used to hearing Naruto complain. He complained about Sasuke being punished for leaving. Then he complained about Sasuke being forced to live in the Uchiha mansion again, because it was Naruto's thought that living in that mansion made Sasuke 'emo.' And, after some serious conversing, Naruto now complained about not being able to tell Sasuke the truth.

The truth, being, that Naruto was in love with Sasuke.

"Just say it, Naruto. You'll never know unless you just say it."

"Yeah, because it worked out so well for you." At that, Naruto got a well-deserved slap in the back of the head, courtesy of Sakura.

"At least I had courage and determination. What do you have?"

"Nausea." Naruto clutched his head in desperation.

"Oh, I didn't hit you that hard!" Sakura exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, not from the slap. I'm nervous."

Sakura smirked and hugged him. He was so adorable when he was worried about something. But, she could tell that Naruto needed some help. And, the help was currently coming in their direction.

Sasuke stopped outside of the Ichiraku Ramen stand upon seeing a very distraught Naruto apparently confiding in Sakura. Crossing his arms over his chest, he began to walk though the curtain, when Naruto's words stopped him in his tracks.

"He'll never figure it out on his own. I mean, come on, I'm not that good at this whole flirting thing. It never worked on you."

"Yeah, well, got me there, don't ya?" Sakura smirked, playfully elbowing Naruto in the side. "Maybe you just need more practice."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What'dya mean, practice?"

"Well, pretend I'm him. What would you say to me?" Sakura crossed her arms and narrowed her eyebrows, in hope to come off as Sasuke's natural brooding stance.

"As much as you're trying, you won't look like him."

"Ah, well, only Sasuke can pull it off."

Sasuke, from his position of watching and listening outside of the curtain, raised an eyebrow. So, it was him they were talking about?

"Come on, Naruto. You just going to stand there and stare at him?"

"Well…"

"Naruto!" Sakura laughed. "I know he's hot, but that's pathetic."

"Come on, Sakura. This is a lot more nerve-racking than you telling him. I mean, if he's not gay than everyone will know I am. Not that I care if they all know, I just don't want him to totally stop talking to me. We just got him back, I don't want to lose him…again."

Sakura sensed how nervous he actually was, and dropped her hands to her sides and tried to think of something to cheer him up. "Naruto, you'll never know if you don't just say it. Come on, I can only keep this brooding appearance up for a while."

"Fine." Naruto looked at Sakura, trying to picture Sasuke sitting there instead and took a deep breath. "Sasuke, I…Sasuke, I-um… Sasuke, I love you."

If Sasuke had any resolve at all, he lost it at that point. His mouth dropped open and he just stared at Naruto. The dobe actually loved him?

"Naruto, maybe 'love' is a bit strong in the beginning. Try just telling him you 'really like him.' It has, almost, the same meaning, just not such a strong emotional word…"

"Yeah, uh, okay…" Naruto's voice trailed off as Ayame brought him another bowl of ramen. "I didn't order this, Ayame…"

"Yeah, hun, we know. But you're so nervous; he thought you deserved another one." She dropped her voice and added: "But you're doing a great job! I think he's got the point."

"Who?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. A smirk playing on her face.

"Your Sasuke. He hasn't moved since you said the 'L'-word." She pointed toward the curtain, which still held a staring and open-mouthed Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screeched.

"Oh, you two didn't know?" Ayame asked.

She didn't get an answer, however. Both of them were standing up, now, staring at Sasuke. Sasuke, however, had just gotten the use of his body back and tried to form words. Unfortunately, his mouth had yet to remember how to cooperate. Sakura smirked and leaned back up against the counter. Her plan was in motion, now if only Sasuke said just the right thing…

"You are a moron, dobe."

Sakura's face dropped. After all that, he could still be so cold? She opened her mouth to say something, but Sasuke opened his first.

"You should have just told me to my face."

"Sas-Sasuke…I-uh…" Naruto couldn't even breathe, let alone form coherent words.

"Then I wouldn't have to do this in front of everyone."

Sasuke crossed the distance between him and Naruto and kissed him. Naruto was frozen in place, he couldn't move. Until, that is, he felt Sasuke lick his lower lip. Then he opened his mouth and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sakura was entranced, and so was Ayame, who just stood there, staring at Naruto and Sasuke.

"You did good, Sakura." Ayame whispered. "How did you know Sasuke was gay?"

"Are you kidding?" Sakura whispered back. "When we found him, he was dressed like a gay pirate. It was obvious."

Apparently, they weren't whispering as low as they thought. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and glared at both of them. Naruto, however, started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I was _not_ dressed like a _gay pirate_!" Sasuke growled.

Sakura jumped back and began apologizing; Ayame just turned bright red and began cleaning the counter. Naruto, who was now rolling on the floor, still laughing, had a very angry Sasuke glaring down at him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled, making Naruto attempt to stop laughing and try sitting up. "You say you love me, yet you laugh at a comment like that?"

"Sasuke, I do love you." Naruto stood up and kissed Sasuke. "And I loved your gay pirate outfit. Do you still have it?"

This comment earned Naruto a punch in the head and having to chase Sasuke, whose face was red from anger, down the street.

* * *

Come on, people, you can laugh. It's funny. Or, at least, I hoped it was.

And, you know you were all wondering what was up with Sasuke's weird outfit, and that it looked a little like a gay pirate outfit. Go ahead and say it. I'm not afraid!


	10. Protect the Family

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, sorry to disappoint you...

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, it's been a while. But I'm back, with 3 new stories. Hope you enjoy them!

* * *

**Drabble #10  
Protect the Family**

Not having a family was hard on Naruto. Especially when he wanted someone to hold him, comfort him, someone to talk to. And, it hurt the worst, when he saw other kids with their families.

But all that changed on the fateful day he became a genin. Suddenly Naruto had a makeshift guardian, Iruka, and a makeshift family; Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. The latter became the most important to him.

Not that his whole family wasn't important, but out of all the members, Sasuke had ultimately taken first place.

When Sasuke left the village, left the family, left Naruto, it was very difficult for the orphan to accept. Ultimately, accepting it was something Naruto was never able to do.

It left a gaping hole in his heart. And, at first Naruto thought it was just because Sasuke was part of the family. But, the longer his Sasuke was away, the more he began to understand his feelings of being torn apart from the inside out. And, by understand, he simply was able to word the emotions. And, now that he understood what they were, he just needed to understand why he was feeling them.

It was a dark, stormy night. Naruto had just turned fifteen and, as a result, was beginning to mature. Just a little, but just enough to realize what he felt for the raven-haired Uchiha wasn't a normal feeling. It was deeper, stronger, more prominent than it was supposed to be. So, he picked that dark, stormy night to express his feelings to his current guardian, Jiraiya. The old, and perverted, sage just sighed and smiled.

"You're in love, Naruto."

Four words, said so simply that it was almost a casual observation, shook Naruto to his core. Finding the only logical question for a boy who just found out he was in love with another boy, he looked at the ground and whispered.

"Is it normal?"

Jiraiya sat back and breathed deeply. Was it normal? In Konaha in wasn't unheard of. In fact, a lot of ninja were. But, that didn't mean it was accepted, just tolerated. He told Naruto as much, sliding into the end how you can't help who you fall in love with.

This, somehow, sufficed Naruto. The blonde just put his hands behind his head and lay back on the cot he was sitting on. These position, accompanied by the drew-down eyebrows and pursed lips, were telltale signs Naruto was thinking intently on something. This something was obviously Sasuke.

After a long while, which at one point Jiraiya thought Naruto fell asleep, Naruto sat up and looked directly into Jiraiya's eyes.

"He couldn't kill me. Why couldn't he kill me?"

"I don't know, Naruto. Ask him when you see him."

Naruto just snorted. "Yeah, after I kick the bastard's ass for leaving me."

"You?" Jiraiya smirked.

Naruto looked at him for a second before realizing the slip-up. "Well, I meant all of us. The family."

"Ah, sure you did."

"He screwed up the family." Naruto whispered, his voice barely able to be heard over the pounding rain on the roof. "And now he has to fix it."

Jiraiya, for the first time in a long time, didn't know what to say. He just stared at the young boy, not believing said boy had become so mature in such a short time. Maybe it had always been there?

"And then I'll kick his ass again."

Or maybe, just maybe, it was never there to begin with. Jiraiya smirked and looked out the window at the storm. _He'd be stupid not to love you back, Naruto. Especially after everything you've done, just for him._

But, was it really all just for Sasuke, or was it all just to protect Naruto's makeshift family?

* * *

OMG! A story Sasuke doesn't have a major part in! Call CNN! lol.

Jiraiya is one of my favorite characters, because he's hilarious.

Oh, and I hope everyone understands my "family" reference. The "family" being the bond he's formed between the Team 7 members, Kakashi, and Iruka.


	11. A Little Favor

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, SasuNaru would exist...and not only in my head. Therefore, I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Notes: **Let's just pretend that Sasuke was punished for leaving...just not so severely...that they understood it was just the "emo" coming out. We can all pretend, right? lol.

* * *

**Drabble #11  
****A Little Favor**

He was shaking with pent-up nerves. His hands were sweaty and jittering. Shizune allowed him in the door, flashing a weak smile. A year and a half after Sasuke returned, and he was still feeling as if he didn't belong there. Not that people had made it easier on him. No one, that is, except for Naruto.

But that led him to why he was here in the first place, standing in front of the Fifth Hokage's desk, hands sweating, knees shaking, all for Naruto.

"Lady Hokage, I need to ask you for a favor." Sasuke picked his words carefully as he spoke. It's not like he was back in the woman's good graces, or even close for that matter. But, this favor was important. This favor was for Naruto.

"A favor, Uchiha?" The sarcasm was not missed in Tsunade's voice.

Sasuke just nodded, thinking of a way to word what his favor was.

"Are you going to make me guess it?" Apparently, Sasuke took too long thinking. He straightened up and took a deep breath.

"Could you find a way to give me and Naruto a week off…together?"

"For what, a vacation?" Tsunade's leaned forward, crossing her arms on the desk in front of her.

"No. Not a vacation. We won't be leaving Konaha, so if anything extremely important comes up, we'll still be available." Sasuke was on the verge of rambling, showing a side of him none had seen – except for Naruto.

"Then what will you two be doing on this vacation?" Tsunade's raised an eyebrow, taking in the Uchiha's out-of-character behavior.

"Well, um, you see he – we – are, um…"

"Spit it out, Uchiha, I don't have all day."

"We're moving." Sasuke choked out. "Together. In together. In a new apartment."

"Together?" She had to force herself not to smirk, to keep a straight face, to keep the raven-haired teen on edge, but, damn, was it difficult with his current expression of embarrassment.

"Um, yeah…"

"So, you two are…?" Sasuke shifted his weight, showing this conversation was making him uncomfortable, to which Tsunade allowed herself to smirk.

"Yeah." It actually felt kind of refreshing to be able to admit his feelings for the blonde, but at the same time he felt a little worried. Tsunade was among the people who deeply cared for, and watched out for, Naruto. Would she accept it?

Tsunade watched Sasuke waver, worry dancing over his face.

"Where's Naruto?"

"With Sakura."

"Why isn't he here?"

There was a pause before he spoke again. "I wanted to do this for him. Alone."

"Why?"

Sasuke inwardly sighed, she was purposely making his difficult on him. "To prove it."

"Prove what?"

He just stared at her. Scratch difficult, she was making his hell. "My love."

"Your what?" Sasuke just sighed, outwardly this time. She wanted him to say it and she wouldn't give him his answer unless he did.

"I love him, Tsunade." He took another deep breath before continuing. "And now I want him and me to move into an apartment together and start fresh. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Surprisingly, his voice was calm as he spoke.

Tsunade sat back, her long blonde hair hanging over the back of her chair. She smiled and studied what an emotionally stressed Uchiha looked like. And, deciding she had punished him enough for today, grabbed her planner and flipped forward a page.

"Do you have an apartment in mind?"

"Yeah, it has a nice view of the Hokage Mountain…"

"How about next week?" Sasuke smirked, nodded, and turned to leave. "You hurt him again, and I'll kill you."

The threat didn't go unnoticed as Sasuke's steps stopped. He nodded again and turned around to look at her. "No way in hell I would, ever again."

And there, in all honesty, was their spoken agreement. Tsunade would agree to their relationship, on one condition. That she would never have to see that broken look in Naruto's eyes ever again.

* * *

Ah, my first shot at writing a Tsunade-based fic. I hope I lived up to her expectations... probably not though...


	12. The Lollipop Incident

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine.

**Author's Notes: **If, after reading this story, you think I should up the rating, let me know. I mean, there's nothing really bad, just implied sexual themes. But, if it deserves a higher rating, let me know. Oh, and Sasuke's a little OOC here. Just because the kid needs to mellow out.

* * *

**Drabble #12  
The Lollipop Incident**

It was rare pleasure for Team 7; a very quiet Naruto. And, the only reason it was so quiet was because Sasuke had finally found a way to keep him quiet. A big, round lollipop.

Said lollipop was currently down to a size that, barely, fit into Naruto's mouth. But, it still kept him quiet, save for the familiar slurping and sucking sounds accompanied with giving children lollipops.

Of course, said slurping and sucking sounds were driving Sasuke insane. He should be happy. Hell, excited even. Instead of random observations, loud comments, and annoying laughter, Sasuke only had to deal with slurping and sucking. But it was those two sounds that were making his stomach do this strange flip and blood to start rushing to a certain part of his anatomy.

Who knew Naruto could make eating a lollipop sound so…so _erotic_.

Suddenly, Sasuke had begun doubting the intelligence of giving him that candy-coated nightmare. Sasuke's mind was beginning to fill with visions of Naruto doing to a certain part of him what Naruto was currently doing to that lollipop.

Sasuke inwardly groaned and tried to clear the images, only to hear Naruto exclaim "This tastes so damn good, Sasuke!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to pretend he never heard that. Sakura and Kakashi, noticing the swell in Sasuke's shorts, began to snicker. Sasuke was in hell, he just knew it.

A quick glance to the blonde beside him proved to be a mistake. Currently, Naruto was running his tongue up and down the edge of the candy, pausing to take the sugary-sweet liquid lying on his tongue in and swallowing. It was too much. As if the images in his head and the sound effects weren't enough, now he had a real-life visual driving him even further toward the edge. But, when Naruto took the whole lollipop in his mouth, sucked on his for a few seconds, and then pulled it back out with a slight _plop_ noise, Sasuke couldn't control himself.

At first, Naruto didn't realize what happened. But, when he felt Sasuke gripping the front of his orange jacket and being slammed into a tree behind him, he quickly figured it out. He opened his mouth to say something, probably incoherent; Sasuke used the opportunity to stick his tongue in. Sasuke could taste the sugary-sweet flavor of the lollipop, along with a flavor he took to be distinctly Naruto. Naruto's eyes were wide with shock, but they slowly slid shut as the feel of Sasuke's lips and tongue took over. Sasuke, feeling that the blonde wasn't going anywhere, let go of his jacket and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

The stayed like that for a while, until Naruto wriggled his arms free enough to wrap around Sasuke's neck…unfortunately forgetting the lollipop in his hand. When Sasuke felt something tug at his hair, his head shot back; doing so made the situation worse.

"Tell me that damn lollipop did not just go into my hair." Sasuke growled out.

"Eh, it should come out. It's still wet." Naruto gently pulled the lollipop back, only to receive an _ouch_ from Sasuke. "Hold still, teme."

When Naruto finally removed the candy from Sasuke's hair, Kakashi and Sakura were laughing and cracking jokes, while Sasuke was glaring at the entire situation. Naruto picked the hair that remained in his lollipop off and began sucking on it again, only to hold it up and grin at Sasuke.

"Wanna lick?"

There was no way in hell he would let a comment like that slip by without a retort of his own, but the way Naruto was standing there, his head cocked to the side and a very naughty grin on his face, Sasuke just walked up to him and wrapped his mouth around the lollipop.

"Hey, you look like you're pretty good at that." Sakura smirked.

"Come on, Sakura. Jiraiya would get a kick out of this." Kakashi, actually not reading his book, (hell, this was better than any Icha Icha book) joined Sakura in her smirking and began to turn.

At the mention of telling Jiraiya anything, Naruto jumped and turned to glare at Kakashi, in doing so drove the lollipop to the back of Sasuke's throat. Sasuke, not being ready to deep-throat a lollipop began to gag on it before Naruto pulled the candy out of his mouth.

"Hm," Sakura smirked, seeing the whole situation unfold, "be easy on him, Naruto. Apparently, Sasuke hasn't learned to deep-throat yet." Pausing to gauge the reaction she got from Sasuke she added, "But I'll teach you when you're ready."

At which, all three men simply stared at her with mouths hanging open, since when was Sakura so…experienced?

* * *

So, there it is... does my rating need higher?

Oh, and here's a shout-out to all my fans (if I have any)... got any ideas you want me to try and write about. Prompts to write about or anything? If so, let me know. Thanks again!


	13. Halloween in Konoha

**Author's Notes: **HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Yeah, I'm early, but what the hell. Okay, so what is your halloween present? Two special Halloween-themed SasuNaru drabbles! Drabble 13 and Drabble 14.

* * *

**Drabble #13  
Halloween in Konaha**

It was Halloween in Konaha. The one holiday Naruto absolutely _loved_. It was the one moment Naruto could walk the streets of Konaha without all the hassle and stares. He was just one of the kids, dressed up so he was unrecognizable.

But this year was even more special. This year, Sasuke, his boyfriend of a year, had promised to go with him.

Well, technically, Sasuke lost a bet and is being forced to go. But, to Naruto, he is going nonetheless.

As Naruto stood in the costume store, he knew he just had to decide what to wear. Which fantastical creation would he be?

Wizard? No, too boring.

Vampire? No, too predictable.

Dog? Nah, too Kiba.

A sailor? Now that would really prove he was gay.

Then he saw it, the perfect outfit to arrive at Sasuke's door with.

That evening, Sasuke opened his door to find a bright orange outfit staring at him. If at all possible, Naruto had found something even brighter than he usually wore. The outfit itself was made of velvet. The pants were bellbottom, but clung tight to his hips and thighs. The jacket was long, almost reaching below his knees. His shirt was a zebra-print silk, only buttoned up half way, exposing a very tanned and muscled chest. To top it all off, the hat he had placed on top of his bright blonde hair was overly large, very orange, and lined in the same zebra-print as his shirt.

And, sadly enough, Naruto looked gorgeous.

Sasuke's mouth hung open; any words that could have been spoken couldn't be formed. Hell, he couldn't even make coherent thoughts. The only thing swimming through Sasuke's mind was how long it could possibly take to strip Naruto out of that horribly orange outfit.

"Aren't you dressing up, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, shaking Sasuke from his x-rated thoughts.

"I am." He choked out.

"As what?" Naruto thought maybe he'd missed something, so he looked Sasuke up and down again. But, the only thing different was his shirt. And, when he focused on the shirt, he finally noticed it.

Sasuke was wearing a plain blue shirt with the words '_Naruto's Seme_' in bright white lettering. Naruto blinked for a few seconds before glaring at Sasuke.

"You don't like it?" It was hard to force his eyes off Naruto's bright orange, but he had to marvel at how adorable one person could be while glaring.

"That's not what I meant when I said you had to dress up."

"I am dressed up. I never wear clothes with words on them." Well, he had Naruto there.

"But still, Sasuke. You're supposed to dress up as something different."

"Well, I'm not always the seme." Sasuke wiggled his eyebrow at Naruto, who simply blushed.

"Fine, but if you don't get any candy, it's not my fault." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him out the door, trying to hide the blush slowly crawling over his face.

"I don't want the candy." Sasuke stopped Naruto and ran his hands over the skin under the zebra-print shirt. "I'm after something sweeter."

"Sasuke, we're supposed to be trick-or-treating!" Naruto tried to push him back, but Sasuke just wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him still.

"I have a better idea. How about show and tell?" Naruto only raised an eyebrow. "I'll show you something of mine and you tell me what you can do with it."

"Sasuke, you're so dirty! Please just let me get a little bit of candy and then I'll show you what I can do with a Hershey kiss." Sasuke just groaned and agreed.

But, this was bound to be one really long night, and the night would start _after_ trick-or-treating.

* * *

**xemorockprincessx:** Hope you enjoy them! I know they're not exactly what you're after, but my muse left me for other SasuNaru fic writers...Thanks for the prompt, btw!

And, now on to halloween drabble no. 2!


	14. Sugar High

**A/N: **Okay, no. 2 and I like this one better... a lot better. Just because this little scenario is actually a really hot SasuNaru dream I had a while back...I just changed it to fit a Halloween theme.

Oh, btw... the outfit that Naru is/was wearing is exactly the same as in the last fic. I tried to make this one stand alone, but I don't think I did it good enough. Enjoy!

* * *

**Drabble #14  
Sugar High**

Naruto had been in Sasuke's house for nearly an hour now, never taking is mind off of the candy bag in front of him. The remains of the Halloween costume he was previously wearing lay littered around Sasuke's living room and kitchen. It seemed that wherever in that house Naruto went, he would up stripping off some article from his bright orange pimp costume. First the shoes, then the feather, then the scarf…he had very little left to lose.

When Sasuke came out of the bathroom holding the hat Naruto was previously wearing, Naruto didn't even notice, until the hat collided with the side of his head.

"Damn, Sasuke! What was that for?" Naruto's bag of candy dropped to the floor, spilling out some of the contents, while his hand clutched the side of his head.

"Why are you clothes all over my house? You have your own apartment; I suggest you go mess _it_ up!"

Naruto watched Sasuke's stance, noticing how it wavered ever so slightly. Taking advantage of it, he pulled off the silk zebra-print shirt, which was unbuttoned some time ago.

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice reached a pitch Naruto had never heard as a slight blush crept across his cheeks. Naruto was down to nothing more than a pair of bright orange bellbottoms.

"Alright, Sasuke, calm down. Don't get your boxers in a twist, kiddo." Instead of calming Sasuke down, which Naruto knew it wouldn't, it infuriated Sasuke. No one talked down to Sasuke. And _no one_ called him 'kiddo' and got away with it.

Before Sasuke's fist could collide with Naruto's face, the blonde grabbed the pale wrist and whipped him around, pulling Sasuke down into his lap.

Sasuke wasn't sure if it was the smell of candy on Naruto's breath, or just the smell of Naruto himself, but something was driving Sasuke insane. His body took a will of its own as Sasuke leaned back against Naruto.

"Get the bag." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. He did as he was told; handing it to Naruto's outstretched hand.

Sasuke watched intently as Naruto dug around in the bag until his hand emerged with a chocolate bar. He unwrapped the bar and, slowly, brought it to Sasuke's lips.

But, this Sasuke did stop. He raised his hand up and grabbed Naruto's wrist. "I don't eat sugary things."

"Just put it in your mouth." There was something about the dominance in Naruto's voice that made Sasuke shiver. He slowly opened his mouth and allowed Naruto to feed him the chocolate bar, taking time to suck the melted chocolate off of the long, tanned fingers.

After about three chocolate bars, all fed to him by a very heated up Naruto, Sasuke was beginning to develop a sugar high. Or, at least, that's what he told himself. It wasn't a far-fetched theory, especially for someone who claimed to never eat chocolate or sugar. His tolerance for the substance must have been low, he continued to tell himself.

He told himself this the whole time his body switched positions so he was straddling Naruto's long, tanned legs and kissed the sugary taste of Naruto's soft lips.

But, that would also be the moment Sasuke decided that having a sugar high wasn't such a bad thing after all. Especially if all sugar highs made him feel this good.

* * *

Oh, just to hear Naruto growl out "Just put it in your mouth"... Sorry, my dirty mind overworking again! This is what I get for writing on a allergy med high. lol!

Hope you enjoyed them both. Oh, and look out for a Naruto's Birthday fic. It might be late, but better late than never.


	15. Out of Character

**Author's Notes: **As a promise to xemorockprincessx, I wrote this next story. She wanted one with a OOC!Sasuke. I hope I delivered. Oh, and I dunno if you could really tell is Sasuke's eyes could dilate, so lets just pretend, k?

* * *

**Drabble #15  
Out of Character**

In retrospect, maybe it wasn't such a great idea. Hell, retrospect was screaming it was the stupidest idea the blonde had ever had. And, maybe it was right. All he wanted to accomplish was to get his best friend to loosen up a little bit. Maybe, if a miracle allowed such a thing, to make him laugh. Hell, Naruto would have settled for a chuckle.

But, perhaps, in retrospect, force-feeding Sasuke Uchiha a three-foot pixie stick wasn't such a great idea.

Maybe he should have listened to Sakura's grating voice telling him Sasuke never ate sugary things. She even went so far as to say there was a logical reason; like he can't handle the rush sugar gives him. But, Naruto really wasn't listening. Maybe he should have. Maybe, for once, he should have taken what the pink-haired ninja said to heart. Because, for once, she was absolutely right.

He knew he did wrong once he watched the onyx eyes twitch slightly. And, noticing the way the sunlight shined in them, he watched them dilate. Naruto crawled off of Sasuke, previously he was holding him down so the force-feeding went a little easier, and noticed that the Uchiha didn't try to kill him immediately. Actually, Sasuke looked high.

Maybe Sakura was right in saying Sasuke couldn't handle the sugar.

When Sasuke finally sat up, his eyes still glassy and half-lidded, Naruto knew that the 'maybe' was gone; it was a 'definitely' now. Because, a miracle had allowed it, Sasuke looked at Sakura, pointed at her hair, and started to laugh.

"You…look like…a…cherry blossom!" He choked out between laughs.

Sakura's face drew into a tight frown as she glared at Naruto. "See what you did?"

"I, uh…erm, will he be okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto hadn't added the 'chan' to her name in quite a while, only when he screwed up. So, upon hearing it, she knew he realized what he'd done wrong. And, for now, that would be part of his punishment. The rest of it, however…

"He's all yours, _Naruto_. _You_ did _this_, so now _you_ can take _care_ of him. Have fun!" With each word she emphasized, she poked Naruto in the chest. Satisfied she got her word across, she smirked and walked away; knowing Naruto was in for hell on earth.

Naruto forced Sasuke to stand up, noticing how his eyes were quickly darting back and forth, as if looking for something important. Then, as is eyes focused on Naruto, he smiled brightly before running a hand through the blonde hair.

"You would make a pretty girl, Naruto." His hand slid from Naruto's blonde locks to the whisker-marked cheeks.

Naruto blushed and pushed his hands away. "Sasuke, you're on a sugar high and we need to get you home."

"But, you're so pretty, Naruto." The blush deepened as Sasuke just smiled. Somehow, Sasuke's smiling made him look more evil then the curse mark could ever have.

"Thanks, I think." Naruto mumbled as he pulled Sasuke toward the Uchiha district.

The walk to Sasuke's home would have been eventless, had it not been "every Konaha ninja appear in front of Naruto" day.

First he saw Iruka, which should have been a piece of cake to get around, had he not had a keen interest in why Sasuke kept stroking Naruto's hair and smiling at him.

Then, of course, Ino took this moment to rush her and her two team mates over to see the 'oh-so-wonderful' Sasuke. But, when Sasuke started to laugh at her (something about how her outfit made her look anorexic); Shikamaru did an amazing job of trying not to laugh and dragging Ino away at the same time. He succeeded in the second part, not so much in the first part.

It was upon hearing all about it from Sakura and Iruka that Kakashi just had to see what an Uchiha on a sugar-high looked like. This, of course, turned into a total disaster when Sasuke attempted to wrestle Kakashi in an attempt to remove the much hated mask. What was sad was that Sasuke almost succeeded. Naruto, however, was too stunned to say or do anything helpful. He settled for just gaping.

When he got Sasuke home, finally, his body collapsed beside Sasuke on his couch. Dealing with the events of today had rendered him exhausted. Utterly exhausted. How long could a sugar-high last, anyway?

Sasuke turned his head lazily to gaze at Naruto, bringing a hand up and stroking his hair again. Naruto, being utterly exhausted, just let him do it. They were alone now and as long as the damn hand didn't leave his hair, he could deal with it being there. Besides, the light scratching and warm fingers felt kind of…good.

The stroking and light scratching lasted for a while, lulling Naruto in a dream-like state where ramen was plentiful and Sasuke wasn't high, until the stroking and scratching stopped. The hand was still there, it was just very still. Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke sound asleep, his mouth slightly open.

Naruto smirked, liking the way Sasuke looked almost peaceful and innocent like that. As if all the hell he'd been through hadn't happened. He felt Sasuke's hand drop, brushing against his shoulder and arm as it went. Finally, a quiet moment. He didn't think he'd ever be begging for quiet around Sasuke. Reaching his hand up in a similar manner to Sasuke's, he copied Sasuke's movement to Sasuke's hair, feeling how soft and light it actually was. The Uchiha nuzzled into his hand and curled up against Naruto's side, laying his head on the blonde's shoulder.

Naruto took a deep breath, smelling the distinct scent of Sasuke before allowing himself to drift off.

In retrospect, the sugar high wasn't so bad. Especially since the crash at the end was so damn comfortable.

* * *

Wow, one without a Sasuke/Naruto kiss? Guess we should call CNN again! More coming soon, I promise! 


	16. Damn Movies

**Notes: **I know it's short, but this one I've had running through my skull for almost three days now. So, short or not, I posted it. Besides, you know that having the boys poke a little fun of Kakashi would be awesome to watch.

* * *

**Drabble #16  
Damn Movies**

It was a normal day of sparring, each of Kakashi's ex-students taking their turns trying to see who could remove him of his bells faster. So far, Sasuke was in the lead, not that it surprised anyone.

Naruto, begging for another chance to beat his rival, allowed Sasuke to go first. But, this time Kakashi was ready for him. Before Sasuke could connect with his foot, Kakashi grabbed it and threw him back on the ground. There, Sasuke stayed, looking very put off.

Being proud of himself for besting the quicker of his three ex-students, he allowed himself a victory lore. "My dear Sasuke, your overconfidence is your weakness."

His victory was cut short, however, by Sasuke looking like he was going to explode…of laughter. And, upon looking toward the other two for support, he saw they were suffering from the same illness.

Sasuke stood up, turned around, and faced Naruto. They, then, tried to keep a serious expression on their faces and keep their laughter at bay.

"Your faith in your friends is yours."

Both boys could hardly breath, they were laughing so hard. And Sakura joined them.

Kakashi waited a few minutes, allowing the laughter to die down, and to marvel that the Uchiha even knew how to laugh. Then he tried to get their attention, and a decent answer.

"What are you three laughing about?"

"It's a…movie…quote…sensei…" Sakura said, between fits of giggles.

"A movie?" Kakashi, upon seeing the sparring was over for the day, turned to leave. They were laughing too hard to fight off even a genin. So, feeling a little out of the loop, he left. Hopefully, he could ask Iruka what he did wrong. Perhaps that teacher had some idea of what those three found so damn funny.

Movies, perhaps, really did rot childrens' brains.

* * *

Like I said, short and sweet...but quite funny (I hope!) And I dunno where everyone stands on the whole Kakashi/Iruka thing, but if you don't like the shipping, then just pretend their friends. lol.

Oh, and an internet sugar cookie, baked and decorated by Naruto, to anyone who guesses where the movie quote is from!!!


	17. Love Marks

**A/N: **Holy shit! Two in one day!!! lol. I know this idea was probably done before, but I just couldn't help it. When it dawned on me that this is definately a possibility, I just had to write it. Like I've said before, my SasuNaru stories come from out of _nowhere_, and I meant it. I got this idea from watching TMNT... we're not gonna go there...

* * *

**Drabble #17  
Love Mark**

After living with the loudest, knuckle-headed ninja in Konaha, you'd think that Sasuke had seen it all. From ramen-cravings at three in the morning to getting so angry over a game of poker, the demon almost took over. And, of course, everything in between. But, through everything they'd been through together, he neglected to notice one thing.

Sasuke _could not_ give Naruto a hickey.

This, of course, had nothing to do with Naruto not allowing him. Hell, Naruto loved it when Sasuke attached his mouth to the perfect spot on his neck, forcing a moan and a low growl from his throat. But, after all of his hard work, Sasuke just couldn't get one to stick. Naruto just healed too damn _fast_.

The first time it struck Sasuke that none of his special brand of 'love marks' were sticking was the day after Naruto's birthday. The night prior, Sasuke painstakingly placed a series of marks, forming a long 'S' on Naruto's stomach.

"This tells everyone you are mine, and mine _only_." Naruto just smirked and pulled Sasuke back up and kissed him tenderly.

The next morning, Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto and pulled the front of his shirt up. He wanted to see the after-effect of his creation; instead he saw a perfectly tanned, unmarred stomach. Absolutely no 'love marks' to be seen.

"Where'd they go?"

Naruto looked down and just shrugged a 'dunno…' before wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"No, seriously, where'd they go?"

"I heal really quickly, remember?" Naruto's mouth attached to Sasuke's neck, giving him a 'love mark' of his very own.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, his don't heal in a few hours. And Naruto's longer than normal canine's left a mark that was sore enough to cause him discomfort at that days training session. Said sore mark made him a very grumpy Uchiha.

"What's his problem?" Sakura asked while nudging Naruto in this side with her elbow. Since Sasuke's miraculous return, and his confession of love to Naruto, he hasn't been the same antisocial basket case he was. Instead, he was usually rather happy. So, when Sasuke wasn't seen with a happy look in his eyes (God forbid it was on his lips), people started to worry…namely Sakura.

"He can't get a hickey to stick."

Sakura's head turned slowly to face him. The very calm and collected way Naruto said the sentence made her eyes grow wide. "I'm sorry…what?"

"A hickey. A love mark…"

"Yeah, I know what it is. Why can't he…"

"I heal too fast. If he'd been paying attention, they never stuck. He's just pissed off because last night he went all out and made an S-mark down my chest and stomach, but it's gone now."

"Oh." She breathed out, losing herself in a little daydream of where she could watch such a very erotic act.

"Yeah, oh. He needs to grow up a little bit." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and breathed heavily. "Or he's mad because the one I gave him won't go away." This made a smirk appear on his face.

"You two are the strangest couple…ever…" Sakura watched Sasuke grab his shoulder, similar to the way he used to grab his curse mark.

This, unfortunately, grasped the attention of Kakashi, in a bad way. He grabbed Sasuke by the shirt and forced him to sit down on a stump.

"Is _it_ back?"

"No…" Sasuke was trying to fight him off, but Kakashi was stronger than him when he really wanted to be. "Really, sensei, it's nothing…"

"Oh, really. Then what is it?" He finally managed to rip Sasuke's shirt up over his head, only to reveal a very sore, very _red_, hickey. "Oh…"

Naruto, finally realizing what was happening, rushed over to remedy the situation. However, his words of wisdom (as usual) only made things worse.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's not a curse mark. It's just a hickey. I think I may have overdone it, though. See, my canine teeth are really sharp when I'm excited. They seem to grow when I have se-"

He was cut off by a sharp glare from Sasuke, and a very quizzical look from his sensei.

"Can I have my shirt back, Kakashi?" Sasuke snapped, ripping it out of the jounin's fingers.

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, his eye crinkling into a smile. "Now, Naruto, what was that about your teeth growing when you have sex?"

Unfortunately, Kakashi didn't get to hear the answer, for Sasuke was dragging Naruto back to their apartment by force. And, if he listened hard enough, he could faintly hear the Uchiha threatening to give the blonde a hickey he would never get healed.

Kakashi, for some reason, didn't think he was joking.

* * *

Okay, now to explain the whole "Naruto's teeth grow during sex" thing...

Naruto's demon-side comes out, it seems to me, when he looses control over his emotions. During his demon-state, his eyes turn red and his canine's grow longer, to symbolize the fox demon inside of him taking over. So, if it happens when he's scared or angry, why not in the middle of sex or during foreplay if Sasuke gets him really heated up? I also think that the Byakugan and Sharingan will do the same thing, they'd trigger it without thinking because they lost control. And, you know that during an amazing orgasm, you can't recall your own name let alone control a kekki genkai. At least, that's my thought. So, look for this to be used frequently in my drabbles.


	18. Overprotective

**Author's Notes: **The answer to the "Damn Movies" quote contest is: STAR WARS! I can't believe no one got it. lol. I'm sure, now, you are all face-palm'ing yourselves. XD Sorry, but no one gets Naruto's cookie. : insert dirty joke here :

This story is a little different...not so funny. But I haven't been in a funny mood lately, sorry. Maybe more of them will come. If I discover a reason to laugh.

* * *

**Drabble #18  
Overprotective**

These damn missions were getting more annoying by the second. Sasuke came back over a year ago and after a few months of punishment – including some very aggravating house arrest – he was finally allowed back on missions. Back on C- and D-rank missions, accompanied by Naruto – no exceptions. And, sadly enough, he was still a genin-ranked ninja.

Not only were the missions annoying and tedious, the company was beginning to get on his nerves as well. And not for the reasons Naruto would normally get on his nerves. It was because, now, Naruto had become super overprotective of the Uchiha.

Overprotective, quiet, and fussy; three things Naruto Uzumaki never was before. And, what was worse, he wouldn't give Sasuke a reasonable explanation…or an explanation at all.

All the tension and overprotection finally came to a head during the worst possible timing. Right in the middle of a C-rank mission, which quickly became an A-rank mission. Déjà vu back to the Zabuza mission, anyone?

In the midst of fighting off several rogue ninja from some hidden land, Sasuke was in the middle of the hand signs, which signal his fire style…until Naruto sent a clone over to protect Sasuke. In doing so, Naruto successfully took out the ring leader. End of mission, Naruto saved the day. That was when the proverbial shit hit the fan.

"Naruto, what is your problem?"

"I was…rescuing…you…" Naruto looked at the floor, not wanting to see the violent look in Sasuke's eyes.

"I was fine, _Naruto_. I didn't need _saving_. Don't save me again!" Sasuke stalked out of the building, leaving a very hurt Naruto behind.

They were both trying their hardest to avoid each other that night, which regretfully involved sleeping in the same room. Naruto kept stealing glances at the very pissed off Uchiha, who simply glared straight ahead, or at a kunai he was cleaning, or at a book, anything to completely ignore the blonde. Eventually, Naruto gave up trying to think of a way to apologize and just settled for sleeping.

He'd been out for a few hours before Sasuke finally decided to turn in. Naruto's bed was closest to the door, so when Sasuke went to find the bathroom, he finally came close enough to the sleeping Naruto to see him shaking. The blanket was about as tight around him as possible, so he figured Naruto wasn't cold. Was there an actual reason the blonde would be shaking in his sleep? He leaned down to feel the blonde's forehead, thinking maybe it was a fever, when he heard a slight moan.

"…Sasuke…sorry…" Sasuke froze mid-movement, listening intently on Naruto's voice.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto fidgeted in his sleep at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Please, don't…" Naruto's hand lifted up, as if he was reaching for something. "Don't…leave…me…again…" A tear rolled down Naruto's cheek.

Sasuke began finding it hard to breathe. There the blonde was pouring out his heart the only way he could, in a dream. Sasuke didn't even realize he'd grabbed the blonde's hand until he felt the pressure of Naruto gripping it back. It seemed to ease the sleeping blonde, however, as his breathing evened out and he seemed to fall back into a peaceful sleep.

Forgetting his bath for the time being, he lay down beside Naruto, keeping their hands weaved together. He'd never imagined his little rant from before had hurt his best friend that bad, but he felt a new sense of guilt rise up inside of him. The least he could do was keep him calmly asleep until the morning, where he knew he'd have an apology to make.

Looking back over at Naruto's sleeping form; he felt a wave of something else he hadn't had before. An emotion he almost forgot existed. He felt love. Maybe overprotection wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe it was the only way they knew how to show their love to each other.

And, if that's what Naruto was trying to show him, then he'd show it back…by being super overprotective in his own way.

* * *

Next story will be depressing too...just a warning. 


	19. Addicted

**Author's Note: **Yeah, so, um...I just figured out that I've been naming these all "Drabbles" when they are, in fact, one-shots. Yeah, I'm a moron. This story is meant to sound a little confusing. Because an addiction is confusing, get it? lol. And, yes, it is technically a songfic. Enjoy! Oh, and I do not own the song "Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson, although I dream every night I could even remotely sing like her. LOVE YA, KELLY!

* * *

**Drabble/One-Shot #19  
****Addicted**

_It's like you're a drug  
__It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

After two and a half years, Sasuke chose this time to come back. Hell, who was Naruto kidding? Sasuke wasn't back. Not even close. He wasn't the same Sasuke that left, he was so dominate…so controlling. With all that said, however, Naruto still couldn't turn him down. He wouldn't be lying if he said Sasuke was the most important person in his life. He also wouldn't be lying if he said he was in love with that dark-haired Uchiha. So, when Sasuke came, rapping at his window in the dead of night, he couldn't say no. He just left the beautiful creation in, prepared to do whatever he had in mind.

_It's like I'm stuck  
__It's like I'm running from you all the time  
__And I know I let you have all the power  
__It's like the only company I seek  
__Is misery all around_

The air was damp and heavy with sweat. Naruto's entire apartment had the musky smell of sex clinging to everything. No matter had hard he tried, he couldn't convince Sasuke to leave him alone, to allow him to mourn the loss of his sanity in peace. If Sasuke wasn't coming back, then why were these late night booty calls so damn important to him?

It's because Sasuke held all the power. With one look, one touch, one kiss, Sasuke could have Naruto bending to his will. He'd take all of Naruto, everything the blonde had left, and then leave. Not so much as a word, before, during, or after. Nothing. Just lonely company that needed something he could only get from a lonely blonde. A lonely, and increasingly depressed, blonde.

_It's like you're a leech  
__Sucking the life from me  
__It's like I can't breathe  
__Without you inside of me_

On his back, Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around the lean, muscular body hovering on top of him, digging his nails in sharply. Sasuke was preparing him, torturously slowly. Preparing to take another large chunk of Naruto's sanity and happiness. With each thrust, Sasuke became the one who would ultimately break the unbreakable shinobi. But, with each thrust, Sasuke breathed a new sense of life into him. A life filled with loneliness and sadness, filled with wanting something he was sure he could never have.

_And I know I let you have all the power  
__And I know I'm never gonna quit you over time_

As much as Naruto tried to make himself believe it, he knew the next time Sasuke appeared in his window he'd allow him entrance. Because, let's face it, Sasuke held all the power. And Naruto let him hold it. For once, Naruto could depend on someone else. For once, the loneliest boy in Konaha had someone to cling to in the middle of the cold night…even if that someone disappeared before the morning light.

_It's like I can't breathe  
__It's like I can't see anything  
__Nothing but you  
__I'm addicted to you  
__It's like I can't think  
__Without you interrupting me  
__In my thoughts  
__In my dreams  
__You've taken over me  
__It's like I'm not me  
__It's like I'm not me_

Training was a bitch, especially with Sakura and Kakashi narrowing in on the blonde's problem. They were getting dangerously close to the truth, causing Naruto to block them out of his life. There went two more people who only got in the way of his midnight rendezvous with his secret Uchiha lover. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew pushing them away was a mistake. Somewhere back there he knew that Sasuke – the _real_ Sasuke – would never want him to do that. But, at that moment, it didn't matter. At that moment, all Naruto could think about were those long, slender fingers trailing up and down his chest. Those lips, pink and slightly swollen, pressing against his own. Sasuke's length sliding against his own. Lost in his daydream, he took a bone-crushing hit from Sakura, one he should have been able to block. As he flew a good twenty-feet backwards, he realized Sasuke had taken over him. Sasuke was his drug. He was addicted to his secret lover.

A very dangerous realization.

_It's like I'm lost  
__It's like I'm giving up slowly  
__It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
__Leave me alone_

He didn't want to be in the hospital. This cold, white room was pathetic and demeaning. He was better than this, he healed faster than this. So, why was he here? Oh, right…Sakura's punch from earlier. It makes sense, then, that he awoken a little lost and delirious. Is that why he keeps seeing Sasuke's black eyes peering down at him? No, wait…that's not a hallucination; unless the hands he feels sliding up his white t-shirt are, too.

Not being fully conscious, he just allowed the feeling of his lover's body pressing against his. Feeling the flush of his skin as Sasuke's touch heated him up. But, in the morning, there was nothing. Just him, in dirty and clammy clothes. Was it a dream, or was Sasuke just ghosting himself in and out of Naruto – quite literally?

_Oh, Kami…please Sasuke, leave me alone! _His mind screamed, his hands coming up to grip his bright blonde hair in frustration.

_And I know these voices in my head  
__Are mine alone  
__And I know I'll never change my ways  
__If I don't give you up now_

He was talking to himself, now, as he walked through the streets. Over and over again he'd whisper, "_I am not your slave. Don't come to me again unless you're going to stay!_" Part of him was wishing Sasuke would be ghosting around, able to hear him. Another part, a little louder than the previous one, was wishing Sasuke ignored the other voice and allowed himself his moments of pure pleasure. He was really beginning to wonder which part of him he really wanted to listen to.

But, deep down, he knew he wished for them both for a reason. He wanted to see Sasuke so badly he'd do anything. Yet, at the same time, he wanted Sasuke on his terms. And, knowing he couldn't have two sides of the same situation, he settled for bring the bastard back the hard way; by forcing him to choose exile or Naruto.

He knew the answer, he always would. But he had to make Sasuke see the light. Or, more accurately, see the pure hellish darkness Naruto had allowed to sweep over him. He'd deserted his friends – the family – in favor of nights of pure lust and passion. But no love. Love would probably never come at this rate. So, to gain himself – the _real_ Naruto – he'd have to give up Sasuke. Probably the hardest decision he's ever had to make in his life.

_I'm hooked on you  
__I need a fix  
__I can't take it  
__Just one more hit  
__I promise  
__I can deal with it  
__I've handled and quit it  
__Just one more time in  
__That's it, just a little bit more  
__To get me though this_

He'd done it; he'd given Sasuke the ultimate ultimatum. So, why was he feeling so drained of life? Why did he feel like he'd never be whole, be complete, ever again? He just needed another Sasuke fix. That was it. It had to be.

He grabbed onto Sasuke, clutching anything he could to hold him still, and kissed him. Hard and passionately.

"I thought we were done?" Sasuke whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Just one more, please…" Naruto whispered out, his hands trailing Sasuke's body in desperation.

"You won't stop at just one. Neither will I."

"I can handle it. Please, Sasuke." Naruto was begging, literally on his knees begging.

He felt degraded, low, like the beast the villagers thought he was. But he didn't care. He was going to get his fix, no matter what it cost him. He had to. He was too close to let Sasuke slip away that easily. Just slip into the darkness once more, that was all he needed. Just once more, then he'd be done. Then Sasuke could leave Konaha and never come back, until he saved him. And then Naruto would be dominate and have Sasuke begging for him. Until then, this one fix would get him through.

Who said he was addicted? He could quit Sasuke any time he wanted to. The quicker he brought Sasuke back, the quicker to get his addiction under control.

Who said he was addicted?

* * *

So, I'm so sorry you all had to witness my stage of depression in story-form. I promise I will try to cheer up, unless you all like this depressing side of me. haha.

Until next time...


	20. Midnight Serenade

**A/N: **So, I'm still not totally out of my little depression stage, but it's slowly lifting. Thanks everyone for all your wonderful comments, I love you all! Oh, and if you're wondering what the obsession with Naruto's demon state is all of a sudden...um... ::blush:: I find it really sexy. Dunno why, probably best not to ask. I think Inuyasha's hot in his too. lol. And Aang in his Avatar state...let's not even go there. I have a thing for demons, I guess.  
Oh, and let's pretend Naruto can sing...cuz, who knows, maybe he can!

Enjoy the story! More to come!

* * *

**Drabble / One-Shot #20  
Midnight Serenade**

Of all the amazing things Naruto could do, of all the amazing jutsu's he's learned, who knew Naruto's most amazing ability was that he could sing?

Maybe that's because no one ever heard it. Because the only place Naruto ever sang was in the shower, or alone in his apartment or, most recently, when he was training, alone.

But Sasuke just had to hear him, just had to come into that particular clearing at that particular moment. Just had to hear him sing.

The words weren't meant for his ears. The emotions weren't meant for his eyes. But he stole them, he saw it all.

Damn that Uchiha and his incessant need to be constantly aware of Naruto's mood, attitude, demeanor, or whatever else he called it at the time. It was just his incessant need to be up Naruto's ass.

As the last line echoed through the clearing, and Naruto's mp3 player shut off, he couldn't seem to shake the feeling of someone watching him. And, as he turned around, the black eyes bore into him like a knife.

"Because of me?" Sasuke whispered, taking a step forward. "You've been acting like this because of me?"

Naruto just stared; he didn't know what to say. Sasuke was moving awful close to him, the pain in Naruto's heart growing with every step.

"Is that why you won't talk to me, why you can't look me in the eye? You brought me back, Naruto. It was all you. Why would you do it if you didn't want to?"

"I never said I didn't want to, I just didn't think it would be this…" He trailed off, his eyes trying to tell a story his voice wouldn't.

"This what?" Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's cheek, trying to force him to meet his gaze. "This difficult, this painful, this what?"

He couldn't meet the gaze, his heart wouldn't let him. How could he tell Sasuke everything he'd held inside for over two and a half years? How could he tell Sasuke he'd fallen in love with him? He could never vocalize every emotion he'd been feeling for all that time, the whole time Naruto had been without him.

"Dammit, Naruto, talk to me!" Sasuke forced them to meet once again, before the tears began.

"Yes, Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, the tears sliding down his cheeks. "Difficult and painful, every emotion you can think of!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away and tried to run, but Sasuke was quicker.

Grabbing at any thing he could, Sasuke finally got Naruto to stop. The blonde, who was now crying too hard to walk, collapsed on his knees, head in his hands. His body shook with the ferocity of his sobs.

Sasuke knelt down beside him, placing a hand gingerly on his back. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. I didn't know."

Naruto's head lifted a little. "You didn't know?" He choked out, wiping tears from his eyes. "What? You thought we wouldn't care if you left?"

"Naruto, I wasn't thinking…"

"Obviously." The blonde spat out, finally finding the strength to stand up. His knees were still shaking, but Naruto couldn't tell if it was because he was crying, or his nerves. When Sasuke tried to look in his eyes, Naruto kept his head dropped, his eyes refusing to meet the one thing he hungered for.

"Naruto, please…" Sasuke began to beg, but the time for begging was over. Naruto needed to get everything off of his chest, he'd been holding it in for way too long. So long, it hurt.

"What if we would've left you there? Huh? You would have become his next body, and then what? Dammit, Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes shot up to meet Sasuke's, onyx meeting red.

"Naruto…you're eyes…"

"Do you have _any_ idea how much we missed you? Cried over you? Me and Sakura, it was all we could do to keep going on. How could you leave us like that? And for _him_?"

With each ragged breathe Naruto took, Sasuke became more worried. Sure, he'd seen Naruto in his demon state before, but it was always somewhat controlled. But it was running free, now. Nothing between him and an extremely pissed off Naruto. And since the loss of his curse mark, Sasuke wasn't strong enough to defeat him in that state. Scratch worried, Sasuke was becoming scared.

"Naruto…you're demon…calm down…" When the only response he got was the aura of demon charka, Sasuke did the first thing that came into his mind. Damn the consequences, Sasuke thought, he was dead either way.

Naruto growled, raising his tightly-clenched fist. But before it could collide with Sasuke's jaw, he felt Sasuke's lips press against his. Shocked, Naruto just froze; his fist still hovering in the air, his eyes wide. Sasuke felt the breathe hitch in Naruto's throat and took that as a good sign. He began to move his lips slowly, taking Naruto's bottom lip in his and sucking on it softly. Slowly, the demon aura crept away, and Naruto's eyes returned to their azure blue. His eyes slowly lidded closed and his hands found their way to Sasuke's shirt, fisting them in the fabric covering Sasuke's back. It had taken a moment, but Naruto was finally returning the kiss, deepening it even.

When the need to breathe overrode the need to feel each other, they pulled away.

"I am so sorry, Naruto. But you brought me back, and I stayed. And, now, I have every intention of making up for all I've done wrong. Please, just don't hate me. I don't think I could handle it if _you_ hated me."

"Hate you, Sasuke? It hurt so badly because I love you!"

Sasuke smiled, an actual genuine smile, before placing his lips back on Naruto's. "I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

Hey, at least this one had a happy ending, right? Alright, see ya all later! 


	21. Wet and Sexy Jutsu

**A/N**: Wow, two in one night, can you handle it? (credit Sex and the City for that quote) Oh yes, I wrote a funny/happy fic. I had this idea in my head since early this morning, and I finally got to write it down. YAY! Hope you like it. No direct SasuNaru action, just implied. Use your own dirty imagination for what they did after this...

Oh, and let's pretend their of legal age in this fic. Just for legal purposes, of course. Or you can image them in whatever age your dirty little fantasies want. lol.

* * *

**One-Shot #21  
Wet & Sexy Jutsu**

This entire situation is all Ino's fault, Naruto decided. If that woman wouldn't have thought this up, Naruto would be at home, in bed. But, instead, the girls all wanted him to 'strut his stuff', or so they said.

The day started off simple enough; just another Autumn Festival in Konaha. But this year, Ino, being a chuunin, got suckered into planning it. Not that she wouldn't do an amazing job, mind you. But, Ino's ideas weren't conventional, traditional. They were more modern, and that's where Naruto got into trouble.

"…so to make a long story short," at this, Naruto just snorted, "I talked the girls into doing a wet t-shirt contest, for charity, of course."

Naruto did a double-take. "Wet… t-shirt…contest?"

"Yes, pervert!" Ino hit Naruto on the shoulder.

"Wha…what do you want me to do?" Millions of dirty thought skipped through Naruto's mind.

"We want you to participate." The dirty thoughts ended.

"Um, Ino…I'm a boy…"

"Not when you're in your sexy jutsu form…" Ino winked. Naruto just blinked. "Naruto, your sexy jutsu form is, well, hot as hell. If you are up there, all wet, then the guys won't be ogling us, and they'd pay a hell of a lot of money to see you!"

"But, Ino…I'm all into charity, and all, but I think this is a bad idea…"

"The money benefits the orphanage."

Naruto just sighed. She knew exactly which button to push on him; he secretly figured Sakura taught her _that_ trick.

"If you girls don't want to be ogled, then why be in a wet t-shirt contest?"

"The ogling doesn't bother us, but we won't get as much money as you will. Besides, if any guys try to get frisky, you can save us with all your clones. It's a win-win situation."

"Yeah, for you." He muttered.

"Aw, Naruto. No one will recognize you, we promise!"

Peering out of the curtain, he couldn't believe he was doing this. His sexy jutsu was a diversionary tactic, not a sex object. Okay, well, yeah, it was. But that was beside the point. It was never meant to be used for this. The other girls were all dressed in short shorts and tight white t-shirts. And, sadly, Naruto was too nervous to ogle at all. Taking another look at Ino and Sakura, taking in how they were dressed, his henged into his version. His reflection showed he didn't do a bad job, either. Hell, he'd do himself.

"Oh, Naruto, is that you?" Ino asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." The female Naruto blushed at the way Ino was staring. Even Sakura took notice.

"You look hot. You're going to drive those boys insane!" She smirked, smacked Naruto's backside, and took her place in line.

Naruto took a deep breath and stood beside her.

Shikamaru was the only one the girls trusted to hand them their water pitchers, they were sure he wouldn't try anything. Although Kiba was dying for the job. But, when Shikamaru got to Naruto, his jaw dropped open.

"Who is that?" He whispered to Sakura.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The curtain came up, revealing five very happy ninja, and one not so happy.

In the audience, the men were all taking in the appearance of the women on the stage. But most of them were asking each other who the sixth one was, and where she'd been all their pubescent lives. Huddled in the middle of the crowd were the other members of the legendary group, their mouths hanging open.

"I don't get it, where'd they find her?" Kiba asked.

"What's her name?" Choji whispered.

"I wouldn't have sworn off women, had I known that was here." Kakashi smirked, leaving all the boys to gape at him for a second.

"You're gay?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. Just me and my dolphin."

"Too much information." Sasuke mumbled.

"Maybe Shikamaru knows who she is, he was up there." Lee was gaping at Sakura, making Sasuke consider smacking him. Even though they weren't together, he was still a little protective of her.

"Neji, you going to be alright watching this? I mean, Hinata is your cousin." Kiba's question brought Neji out of his 'staring at Tenten' trance.

"I plan on closing my eyes during that part."

"Good call." Choji smirked.

"First contestant, Anko!" Shikamaru called out. The crowd just stared in awe as the water was poured over Anko's shirt.

They went down the line like that, all the girls getting their turn. Each girl got their respective moment in the spotlight, but it all ended for them as it came to Naruto's turn.

_Oh, Kami, get me out of this safely._ He thought.

"And last, but certainly not least, Naruko!" Ino slapped Shikamaru, who was currently waiting for Naruto to do his thing.

The water washed over him, and Naruto got a secret thrill from seeing so many eyes on him.

"Good God, this is the best festival ever." Sasuke whispered, a smirk gracing his lips. Even Sasuke's emo attitude couldn't deny that that woman was hot. And, as he silently allowed himself to acknowledge, he was bisexual and it was okay to look at girls, too.

Once the contest was over, the girls were supposed to wait until the winner was decided, although they already knew the answer. It was then that Kakashi realized something was different.

"Hey, guys, where's Naruto?"

Slowly, all the boys looked at each other and then back up to the blonde beauty about to receive the winnings from the contest. As realization settled into their brains, they resisted the urge to vomit right there.

"Naruto did not henge into a woman to win the prize money!" Neji growled.

"And we fell for it!" Kiba also growled.

"That asshole!" Choji's fit clenched at his side.

As the realization flooded into Sasuke, he just smirked. "He's a genius…"

Shikamaru took the microphone and signaled for everyone to quiet down. "As an added bonus, thought up by Ino herself, the man who bids the most money can have one of these lovely ladies for the rest of the evening. _Dating only, no funny business._"

Sasuke, taking this as the perfect opportunity, grabbed his wallet and walked up front. "One thousand dollars for Naruko!"

The entire place went silent as the men were trying to figure out how much money they could afford to bid. When no one in that room could go any higher than Sasuke, he won the bid…and Naruto.

Naruto was furious, never in his entire life had he been so embarrassed, and now he had to hope his jutsu would last until he could shake off whoever won him. He was barely listening to the commotion around him as he tried to think of way out of his situation, until he heard the voice of the winning bidder. _Sasuke. _

"Sasuke won?" He asked, leaning over to Sakura.

"Yeah, by spending a whopping twenty-seven hundred dollars on your skanky ass." He could tell she was jealous, but the bidding for the rest of them would start shortly, and Naruto had a feeling Lee would spend everything he had to get a hold of her.

"I didn't agree to this, Ino." He hissed.

"Oh, Naruto, it's just Sasuke. Besides, he probably already knows it's you."

"She's right."

Naruto head snapped around at those words, forcing him to look directly into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"You weren't down there. Besides, everyone in Konaha knows what that jutsu looks like by now."

"Then why'd you buy _me_?"

"Because I _wanted_ to and because if either of those guys would have got you, they would have beaten the hell out of you." The smirk on his face said he wasn't joking. Naruto looked down in the crowd to see the highly angry faces of his male friends.

"Can we get out of here, please? I need to get out of these wet clothes."

Sasuke smirk got a little wider and he leaned in close to Naruto's ear. "Oh, you'll get out of them soon enough."

Naruto could tell he wasn't joking about that either.

* * *

I was going to write this up as a lot dirtier, but I can't write a sex scene to save my life. Like I said, use your own dirty imagination, I know you will anyway!

Oh, and the females taking place in the competition are: Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Anko, Hinata, and Naruko (which is the name of Naruto's female form, I looked it up).


	22. October 10th

**A/N: **Yeah, I know I promised this birthday fic, like, forver ago. But, for some reason, I just couldn't get it right. I still don't really like it, though. I didn't want a fic like the other birthday fics, I just don't know if I pulled it off. I might do another one, in more of a Team 7 fashion...but for now, this is what you have to deal with. Apparently my SasuNaru muse abandoned me for _other _SasuNaru writers. Lucky them.

Oh, and xemorockprincessx: I swear I didn't forget about your last idea, I'll try my damnest to start it soon.

* * *

**One-Shot #22  
October 10th**

October 10th.

If Naruto could hate a day of the year, that day was it. Everything that the village hated him for, everything he hated about himself, it all had something to do with that day.

Of course Naruto had questions about it all. One of the biggest being: why me? But, at the end of the day, the worse day of his life, he chose to ignore it even existed. Why celebrate it when no one wanted him to anyway? Why celebrate the day he became the most hated child in Konaha?

So, in the end, he decided to hide in his tiny apartment, hoping to just sleep until it was over. Sleep until the sun came back up on October 11th and everything would be okay. Why not? It was a pretty good idea, to Naruto. It's not like turning sixteen was that important anyway, right?

Sakura and Ino sat in a small tea shop, sipping their different favorite flavors, talking about what they were planning on doing at the festival that night.

"Think Sasuke will be there?" Ino wiggled an eyebrow.

"What's it matter? He's not interested in girls, remember?" Sakura frowned into her tea cup.

"I think he just said that to get rid of us."

"No, I think he was serious." Ino just raised an eyebrow. "Think about it, Pig. He'd never even so much as looked at a girl, but boys…boys he seemed to always take an interest in."

Ino thought for a second before raising her eyes to meet Sakura's. "I…I think you might be right…"

The sound of someone entering the tea shop alerted Sakura, making her look up to see who it was. "Speak of the devil."

Ino spun around in her seat to take a long look at Sasuke. "Damn, gone for two and a half years and he's still the hottest man in Konaha."

Sasuke's eyes met their gaze and he began walking toward them. "Girls."

"Hey, Sasuke. You going to the festival tonight?" Ino asked, batting her eyes.

"Probably not. Actually, I was looking for Naruto. Apparently no one has seen him all day."

"Well, no one will…" Sakura mumbled.

"Explain." Sasuke's voice had urgency in it. Sakura took a deep breath, setting her cup down.

"Today is his birthday, remember? The reason he's so hated to begin with. He never comes out on his birthday…"

"You'd think that after he's saved this town, everyone would just kind of give it up…" Ino sighed before continuing. "My family gave it up…so have half the other ninja's families. I'm sure if he'd just try…"

"He won't." Sakura stated. "He's too afraid. Not that I blame him."

Sasuke's only response was an 'hn' before walking back out the shop.

"Still not a man of many words, huh?" Ino smirked.

"Nope, probably never will be…" Sakura sighed, picking up her tea cup once again.

In order to dodge the villagers, which still hated him even a year later, Sasuke used the rooftops to make his way to Naruto's small apartment. He'd been there many times; usually just to wake the dobe up when he was late for training. For some reason, however, Sasuke's stomach was a bundle of nerves and butterflies this time. He'd just wanted to make sure the idiot was okay, right? Then why feel so nervous about it?

He knocked a couple of times, but quickly understood that Naruto wouldn't answer. He wouldn't want the villagers to know he's home. So, instead, Sasuke quickly picked the lock and slid his way in. The apartment, he noticed, was cold and dark. But the blonde was easy enough to find, lying there on his couch, sleeping as if he'd passed out there. His body was sprawled out, his television blazing.

Sasuke walked up to him, getting about an inch away from his face before growling out 'Dobe!' The blonde sprung to life, nearly punching Sasuke in the face, limbs flailing madly.

"What the f-"

"Calm down, dobe. It's just me." Sasuke's cool tone echoed through the tiny apartment as a smirk tugged at his lips.

"What is wrong with you? I could have filleted you with a kunai right now!"

"Well, if you don't want me here…"

"I didn't say that. I just said you scared the shit out of me…" Naruto turned his face, trying to hide the faint blush crossing his cheeks. He hated feeling vulnerable around Sasuke, and he probably always would. It was just something about him, something that drove Naruto nearly insane. "Did you need something, Sasuke?"

"Nah, just wanted to tell you Happy Sixteenth Birthday, Dobe." Sasuke collapsed on the couch next to Naruto, focusing on the television.

"Oh, well, thanks, teme." Naruto's blush deepened a little.

"It's payback. You visited me in prison to tell me happy birthday. It's only fair."

"Oh, well…you still didn't have to." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "I mean, this day is…well, usually no one remembers…"

"You're not evil, Naruto." Sasuke caught Naruto a little off-guard with his statement, as Naruto's mouth went slightly agape. "They just need to realize it. And they will, sooner or later."

Naruto smirked, gazing lazily at Sasuke as he spoke. "Thanks, Sasuke. You have no idea how much this means to me to hear you say that."

Sasuke smirked, laying his head back. "Hn."

Naruto chuckled lightly, kind of liking this new and improved Sasuke. "You gonna stay all day?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"Hn."

"You're impossible, bastard, just impossible."

"Whatever, loser." Sasuke smirked, turning his head to get a good look at the blonde next to him. "Did you want something special for your birthday?"

Naruto pondered it for a minute, taking in his current situation. "Nah, this is perfect." The smile on his face satisfied Sasuke for the moment as he turned his attention back to the television. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Hn."

"Well, I'll take that as a yes, since you won't give me an actual _word_."

"Just be glad I say anything to you, dead last."

Naruto just smiled as he got up and walked toward his movie collection. This was promising to be a birthday he would never forget. Ever.

* * *

Just some implied SasuNaru, nothing major. And, you'll only see it if you squint with a magnifying glass. So, I guess you could say this is more of a friendship theme. But, hey, Naruto's hot, Sasuke's hot, it's a win-win no matter what they're doing. :snicker: Alright, kids, get your minds out of the gutter. 


	23. Glue

**A/N: **This is, I believe, the shortest thing I've ever written. It's only, like, 260 words (give or take a few). But, I really like it. Hope you feel the same!

* * *

**Drabble (I Think) #23  
Glue**

The word had been spoken so many times, that it was common knowledge between the three teenagers. Team 7 had a special bond.

A bond. The four-letter word that sparked so many emotions, feelings, and conversations. A word that not only saved Naruto, but almost got him killed. A dangerous and uplifting four-letter word.

And, although the word had been spoken so many times, it never had the same effect it had today. Today, of all days, Naruto was actually trying to comprehend the true meaning of their special word.

Sasuke and Sakura spoke candidly, in the Uchiha's living room, of how Naruto was the reason for their bond. That he held them together, brought others together. About how he somehow was able to take one persons skewed outlook on life and make it clear and positive. The boy inspired a future in a world he didn't feel he existed. And they were all amazed.

Amazed, most of all, by the way one boy, housing a fox demon, could spark so undeniable good inside of everyone.

They spoke all of this, of course, thinking Naruto would just stare at them, laugh nervously, and rub the back of his neck as he always did when they talked about him like he wasn't there.

Except this time. No, this time Naruto decided to listen in. To actually try to figure out what the two smarter teens were really saying about him. And he came to the only logical conclusion for someone like Naruto.

"So…um…you're saying I'm like glue?"

* * *

I was going to lengthen it, but I loved it so much just the way it was... hope you agree! 


	24. Nightmares

**A/N: **Just a thought that passed through my skull. Dunno why...just thought I'd jot it down. Just a little something to show a different side to Sasuke. Because, you can't watch your family get massacred without having nightmares about it afterward. At least, I wouldn't... Hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

**One-Shot #24  
Nightmares**

What's in a dream?

Can dreams tell you something that you need to realize? Something, perhaps, you've been keeping from yourself? Are they ways for your subconscious to reveal things you've been hiding? Or, perhaps, are they just there to drive you insane?

What's in a nightmare?

They drag things up, things you'd sooner forget ever happened. They twist your memories into skewed and distorted fairy tales. Making even your most treasured possessions turn dark and scary. And then there are the ones which take your fears and alter them into more devious versions of their selves.

Sasuke wished for dreams. He wished for his subconscious to throw him a curve ball, making him realize something he'd never known before. Hell, he would settle for one of those strange dreams where you marry inanimate objects or become a superhero.

Instead, Sasuke got nightmares; horrendous nightmares of the massacre of his family. Nightmares which left the thirteen year old shaking and crying in the middle of the night. It was on these nights the usually stoic young boy cried out; pleading for someone to hold him, soothe him.

He was grateful for the fretful sleep missions allowed. Where your mind wouldn't rest and relax enough to dream. On those missions, nightmares rarely visited him. And he had never been so grateful for a small miracle.

And, although missions allowed him such peace-less sleep, D-rank missions were the complete opposite. No one was after them. No one wanted what they were transporting, searching for, they were pointless missions. And, unfortunately for Sasuke, they allowed for a deep sleep…containing dreams which he hated.

This D-rank mission gave Sasuke's subconscious a playground. It conjured up a nightmare like he never had before. It was a replay of the hell Itachi showed him. And it left him shaking and gasping in the midnight hour, his body craving something it hadn't had since he was a child. Human contact.

The heavy, yet erratic, breathing woke Naruto from his deep sleep. He turned over to see a shaking and sweating boy sitting up in his bedroll beside him. Naruto's sleep-heavy eyes took a while to focus on him, but once it did Sasuke's appearance left Naruto wondering what happened and if they were currently under attack. Not hearing any unusual sounds, except for Sasuke's breathing patterns; he sat up a little and eyed the Uchiha nervously. Sasuke had never been one for conversations or physical contact, but at that moment, Naruto couldn't think of anything else to do. So, instead, he just crawled onto his knees and faced the young boy carefully.

"Sasuke, you okay?" Naruto's whisper was even loud and it echoed through the tent. Sasuke jumped a little bit, but didn't look in Naruto's direction, just focused on a small part of the tent in front of him. "Sasuke?" Naruto tried again, reaching a tentative hand out to touch the boys shoulder.

Sasuke jumped at the touch, his eyes growing wider.

"Sasuke, are you okay? Did something happen?"

Sasuke could only shake his head slowly. His mind was too fragile to form words.

"No. No what? Sasuke…please say something." Naruto scooted a little closer to the boy, the chilly night air wrapping around his feet and face. He ignored it, focusing solely on Sasuke's scared-looking face.

"…ni…nightmare…" Sasuke's voice was barely audible when he spoke.

"You had a nightmare? Must have been some nightmare to have you all worked up like this, huh?" Sasuke's head twitched slightly, moving only slightly in the direction of Naruto's voice. "Do you want to talk about it?"

At this, the stoic boy shook his head rapidly, making his messy raven hair fan out around him. Naruto gripped his shoulder, trying to calm him.

"Okay, no talking. That's fine." Naruto watched Sasuke's face, the scared and wide-eyed look making Naruto a little nervous. There had been many times, living alone, Naruto had nightmares that shook him to his core. He knew that he'd craved for physical human contact; a hug or a cuddle, something to shake the horrible thoughts from his mind. He wondered if Sasuke could use the same thing.

Moving slowly, tentatively, Naruto removed his hand from Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke nearly whimpered from the loss of contact, but restrained barely. Naruto felt the uneasiness return and wrapped that same arm around Sasuke's shoulders. He was pleasantly surprised when Sasuke leaned into his embrace, nearly snuggling into the blonde. Naruto put his other arm around Sasuke, hugging him tightly.

"Its okay, Sasuke. Whatever the dream was about, it's over now and you're fine. Really, I wouldn't let anything hurt you." Naruto didn't know if it was the soothing words – which he really hoped were soothing – or just the tone of his voice, but he could have sworn he felt the Uchiha begin to cry. Choosing to not call the raven haired boy out on it, he chose to instead hug him tighter.

They sat there for what felt like an eternity before Sasuke pulled himself away. Naruto half expected to be punched in the face, or something to that degree, for the physical contact they'd just shared. Instead, he saw a faint blush crawl upon the stoic boys cheeks.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sasuke felt better, he had to admit. Even if he'd just shared a moment of weakness and vulnerability toward his rival, the calm and content feeling he now had was worth it. At least the dream wasn't bothering him half as much. He risked a glance toward the blonde, only to see said blonde eyeing him curiously. "Don't you dare tell anybody, dobe."

Naruto smirked slightly. "Nah, it can be our little secret." Then with a lower tone, he nudged Sasuke lightly on the shoulder and added, "Everyone has nightmares. And, everyone just wants to be comforted afterward. It's human."

Sasuke nodded slightly, smiling inwardly. He'd decided that maybe getting closer to the blonde wasn't such a bad idea. His foresight was telling him it might be the best decision he'd ever made.

_Everyone has nightmares. Even if it's just to teach them that craving physical human emotion is…well…normal.

* * *

_  
Um... I know there's a reason for the italics at the end...to tell you the truth, I just put them in because it ended kind of better that way. And why their italic...I still don't know. Just got with it, I guess. lol. 


	25. Sunrays

**A/N**: I know, it's been a little while. This one just kinda came to me, as a way of getting over my creative slump. Oh yes, I called that a slump. Anyway, hope you like it. It's a little fluffy...but who doesn't like that? lol.

* * *

**One-Shot #25  
Sunrays**

Naruto woke up early, for some reason he couldn't quite place a finger on. The sun was just beginning to peak above the trees, letting a stream of light flow through his window. Naruto followed the stream through his window to where it landed, on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's body was warm, his breathing soft and even. His raven hair fanned out on the pillow beneath his head. Looking at him, Naruto had never seen his boyfriend look so angelic, so peaceful. Sasuke looked…content.

It was times like this that Naruto couldn't believe Sasuke was his. He was a sixteen year old with a demon inside of him. It's not every day a child born with nothing (quite literally) could find it all. But Naruto had. He had friends, a make-shift family, and a lover. What could possibly be better?

He let his fingertips trail down Sasuke's cheek, barely touching them. The skin, which looked like porcelain, was soft and warm under his fingertips. Sasuke's skin was the first thing Naruto had ever been dying to touch, just needing to feel if it was as cold as Sasuke sometimes acted. He was glad to find he was wrong. Sasuke's skin was rather warm, and rather smooth.

Sasuke moaned slightly in his sleep, his brow furrowing slightly. His pale hands rose to his face, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Naruto smirked, taking in what a sleepy Sasuke looked like. As an onyx eye opened slightly, only to close upon being nearly blinded by sunlight, Naruto leaned forward and kissed the bridge of Sasuke's nose.

"Why are you awake?" Sasuke asked, his voice cracking from sleep.

"Dunno, really." Naruto giggled a little as Sasuke's eyes attempted to open again, only to slam shut and have an arm draped over them.

"Close the shades so I still have retinas left." Naruto cocked his head to the side before turning the shade on the window.

"Um, Sasuke…"

"What, dobe?" Sasuke asked, sitting up a little bit.

"What are retinas?"

Sasuke snorted, but didn't answer. Instead just smirked at the blonde sitting on his knees beside him, his head cocked to the side again, a look of confusion on his face. Wrapping his arms around Naruto, he pressed their lips together, keeping the current smirk on his face.

"Come on, teme…tell me." Naruto's voice took on a whiny trait as he spoke when Sasuke pulled away.

"I love you, moron." Sasuke got out of the bed and began walking toward the bathroom.

"Sasuke! This isn't fair!" Naruto complained, trying to scramble out of the bed fast enough to grab Sasuke.

There went the first argument of the day. All because of one random sunray.

* * *

I'll bet a sleepy Sasuke would look adorable. And, I just noticed the last two sentences rhymed. Sorry for that one.

Heh...I'm a poet and didn't know it...

gets kunai'd by Sasuke, who doesn't like that phrase... Sorry Sasuke!


	26. Bonding Over Fear

**A/N: **This came to be while watching "The Most Extreme" on Animal Planet. I believe that spiders are evil (because I'm not damn afraid of them) and the the thought occured to me...what if Sasuke was afraid of something little, like spiders. Oh...the hilarity ensues!

* * *

**One-Shot #26  
Bonding Over Fear**

Sasuke wasn't sure why Naruto was in his home, or why he was eating his food, or why he was sitting on his couch. But, as he watched the black creature crawl across his floor, he felt a jolt of glee to have someone other than him in that house.

The eight-legged horror began creeping closer and closer to Sasuke's foot, until he jumped on the table. And screamed. Like a girl.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke's girly scream echoed through the house, making Naruto jump and the food he was holding fly everywhere.

Naruto practically ran to the kitchen, only to see Sasuke standing on the table, shaking, and pointing toward the floor. "What's wrong, teme?" Naruto asked, following Sasuke's outstretched finger to what it was pointing at.

A huge, black, scary spider.

It took Naruto a moment to react, but once he did, Sasuke wished he hadn't.

Naruto screamed and jumped on the table with Sasuke. Sasuke left out an 'humph' when a blonde-haired body collided with him, Naruto's arms wrapped around the raven-haired teenager.

"Naruto, you were supposed to kill it!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth, his hands trying to pry the younger boy off.

"I don't like spiders, Sasuke. I always call Iruka-sensei to kill mine!"

"Of course you do." The Uchiha gritted out. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, you're the Almighty Uchiha. Kill it!"

"If I could have killed it, then why would I call you?"

"Come one, bastard. Kill it!"

"No, you kill it!"

"No, you, bastard!"

"No, you, dobe!"

Naruto just glared at Sasuke, crossed his arms, sat down on the table, and pouted. Sasuke just smirked at winning the argument before glancing over the edge of the table (just to see if the pest was still there) and sat down beside the annoying blonde.

"Now what do we do?" Naruto asked, still obviously pouting.

"I don't know. I can't reach the phone to call anyone."

"Well, you have your weapons pouch on you, right?" Sasuke eyed Naruto, very curiously wondering what he had in mind.

"…yeah…so…"

"So…throw a kunai at it, duh!"

Sasuke just blinked. Naruto was a…genius?

Not saying anything, Sasuke pulled a kunai out and aimed carefully at the huge black spider on the floor below. Throwing the first one, he thought for sure he'd hit it…but he was wrong. The spider jumped out of the way.

"How could you miss?" Naruto asked with a mocking tone in his voice.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a ninja spider?" Sasuke meant it to be sarcastic, but it was lost on Naruto, who just thought Sasuke was serious.

"A…a...ninja…spider?" Naruto choked out between laughs.

"Shut up, idiot! Let me try again." Sasuke threw the second one, this time actually hitting the pest.

Naruto, so excited about the spider being killed, jumped on Sasuke's back to congratulate him. This, of course, caught Sasuke off guard and knocked him on the floor. Again that day, a 'humph' was heard from Sasuke as Naruto landed on top of him.

"Dobe, get off of me!"

Naruto sat up, straddling Sasuke's stomach. "You did it, Sasuke!"

"Of course I did it, you idiot. Get off of me!"

"Gosh, Sasuke, I'm so happy, I could freaking kiss you!" Sasuke's eyes widened at that. Naruto, realizing what words actually came out of his mouth, tried to cover it up. "Did I say kiss you? I meant jump you. I mean, jump on you. I mean, wait, no…"

Sasuke tried not to laugh, but when the blonde sitting on top of you has a blush-covered face and is mumbling like an idiot, it's really difficult to keep in. Sasuke's lips went from smirking to an open-mouth smile, making Naruto stop his continued rant.

"Dobe."

"…what…S-Sasuke…" Naruto stuttered out.

Sasuke sat up slightly, propping himself with one elbow. "Kiss me."

Wide-eyed, Naruto swallowed hard before leaning down to meet Sasuke's lips. But before they could touch, Naruto breathed out, "I thought you wanted me to get off of you?"

"Heh, changed my mind." Sasuke brought the arm that wasn't propping him up and wrapped it around Naruto's neck, forcing their lips to meet.

Naruto's arms found their way around Sasuke's back and pulled him up more, which forced the blonde to slide down Sasuke's body until he was sitting on the floor. They sat there, Naruto's legs over Sasuke's, their bodies facing, arms wrapped around each other. The kiss began to heat up as Sasuke's hand found its way under Naruto's shirt, feeling the smooth, warm skin underneath. The blonde moaned at the foreign touch, sending a chill down Sasuke's spine. After a few more breathless moments, their lips, tongues, and hands never leaving each other, they finally pulled apart.

"Thought you didn't like me, teme?" Naruto breathed out, a smirk on his face.

"You're impossible, Naruto…" Sasuke sighed, placing his forehead against the younger teens.

Naruto just smirked, figuring that was his answer, for now. "So, um, we bonded over our fear of spiders, huh?"

"Bonding over fear…is that common?"

"In movies, where the guy always gets the hot girl everyone is trying to kill."

Sasuke pulled back a little and raised an eyebrow at Naruto's comment.

"You're impossible."

Naruto leaned his head to the side with a wider smirk. "And you scream like a girl."

Surprisingly enough, the spider wasn't the only thing getting a kunai threw at it that night.

* * *

Ah...no rhyming. And, hot Sasuke/Naruto make out session...always a plus. And, by the way, they're making out right beside the dead corpse of the spider, with a kunai threw it's abdomen. Let that be a lesson to spiders everywhere! I will murder you with a kunai and then have Sasuke and Naruto make-out beside your dead body. Mwuhahahaha!!!!

Yes, I am on a sugar high...how could you tell?


	27. Realization

**A/N: **This was pretty fun to write. And, hell, it should have been. The idea woke me up at 4:30 in the morning!!! This song was written while listening to "Bubbly" by Colbie Colliat (or however you spell it)...although it doesn't exactly fit with her song. Just warning you, it's long-winded and dialogue-less. I really like it, though. Hope you agree!

* * *

**One-Shot #27  
Realization**

The first time Naruto realized it, he was thirteen. It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha, and the team had just finished training. He still to this very day doesn't know what made him do it, but he watched Sasuke sit underneath the large oak tree.

The sun was shining down between the leaves, catching the teen's raven hair in obscure patterns. The raven hair, so dark it had a slight bluish tint to it, hung long in his face, hiding any expression he may have had at the moment. His eyes, big black orbs, looked down at his hands, which were bleeding from the earlier sparring. His skin was pale, and in the light it almost looked like porcelain.

Then it started. A strange feeling started in Naruto's toes; a tingly, twitchy sensation that slowly crawled up his legs. Then, as if missing his mid-section all together, it jumped up to his nose, making him crinkle it slightly.

The more he watched Sasuke, the more the blonde couldn't stop. And the more the sensation over took him. It was as if he was caught up in something. His stomach started to tighten and his chest began to do this slight flutter thing. It almost felt like…love…

When Sasuke felt someone staring at him, and looked up to see it was Naruto, he questioned the blonde. Said blonde's breath hitched in his throat at being caught and mumbled something incoherent. He could tell the Uchiha was annoyed, he'd gotten that look so many times he could see it with his eyes closed. Of course, he'd been seeing Sasuke when his eyes were closed – a lot lately. So much it was making him question certain things he'd taken for granted.

Like his obsession with Sakura. Lately, he'd taken on more of a brother-sister bond with her, instead of his usual love-obsession thing. He'd lost that, he just didn't know exactly when. He was actually surprised to notice he didn't mind, either. It was as if something better had come along…which, until now, he couldn't put his finger on.

But, as the Uchiha stood up, stretching his long legs and brushing a piece of hair from his eyes, Naruto felt the feeling again, with newfound intensity. The burning gaze of onyx on cerulean made him shiver slightly. It was that intensity he'd always found he'd liked the most about Sasuke. And that he, like Naruto, had something to fight for. In Sasuke, he'd found a kindred spirit, rather the raven haired teen recognized it or not.

The raven did notice it, though. Because, like Naruto, he had a strange feeling coursing through his body as well. The feeling that he'd just seen Naruto for the first time, although he'd looked at him a million times before. Sasuke crossed the path between them, in an attempt to find out what the blonde was staring at so seriously. It was almost scary to see that particular look on Naruto's face. The blonde was never one to be serious, at least not around the team. The look in the cerulean orbs piercing through him hit Sasuke somewhere deep inside of him he couldn't name. He found himself wishing the feeling coursing through his body would find a name, something to make it easier to understand. It was because, as he stood there, he found it increasingly difficult to keep himself from pressing Naruto's lips to his.

Something about the way the gaze Sasuke had aimed toward Naruto changed made the blonde feel slightly uneasy. He began having the strangest urge, as if the tingly sensation was making him twist his thoughts around. The strangest urge to run his fingers through Sasuke's raven hair and pull his lips toward him became almost more than he could control.

Both boys eyed each other carefully; afraid to make a move, afraid of what the other would think of their thoughts and sudden surge of feelings. But, raw emotion was hard to control. It became too much for either boys will power to sustain.

Slowly, both boys crossed the distance between them, meeting each other in the middle. The reached tentative hands out, lightly touching arms, shoulders, then cheeks before settling on each others necks; fingers trailing, scraping across skin; pale and smooth or tanned and unmarred. It was enough to send shivers down each others spines, making the feelings and sensations grow ever so slightly. Their will power nearing its end, their lips brushed together, ghosting over each other. They pulled back, looking into each others eyes; cerulean meeting onyx intensely. Tentatively, their lips met each others again; this time pressed a little tighter together. It was their first kiss since the academy, but this time it was wanted, needed even, and both boys were more than willing. It took their senses for a spin, feeling the pressure of each others lips, moving and opening slightly. Slowly, cautiously, their tongues met, then darted back in, repeating the cycle until Naruto couldn't take anymore. He pushed against Sasuke's lips, pushing his tongue into explore the taste of Sasuke, a taste he was beginning to like. A slight moan escaped Sasuke's throat, making Naruto tighten the grip he had on the teen's body.

Sasuke needed to breathe, but not wanting to pull away. He'd never felt this alive, this free, this happy. But, alas, the need to breathe overwhelmed him and he pulled back slightly, him and Naruto gasping and panting.

Not a word was spoken, no words needed to be spoken. They both smiled to each other and, weaving their fingers together, walked back toward the town.

They would let everyone in one their newfound feelings soon enough, but for now they had to explore them themselves. And never before had a realization felt so comfortable, so free…so damn _good_.

* * *

I really hope you like it, I know that I re-read it twice and I really do like it myself. I haven't liked a story I wrote this much since "The Cookie". lol.

Okay, now that I'm done stroking my own ego (something Sasuke would know a lot about)...

Sasuke: Hey! I heard that!

I'm going to go try to write something else...I hope...maybe...I dunno...


	28. In The Eyes of Fangirls

**A/N: **This one is really short, but it popped in my head and refused to be ripped out by 'thought gnomes'. Yeah, if I spent half the time on writing stories that I spend on making up names for things in my head, I'd have this half-way to 100 by now. lol. I'm such a loser. Hope you like the story, btw! lol.

* * *

**One-Shot #28  
In The Eyes of Fangirls**

The idea popped into Naruto's head earlier that day, and the question coursing through his brain wouldn't go away. It all started after he watched his teammate and rival attempt to escape a horde of fangirls. To Naruto's humor, he watched them practically run after the dark haired boy after only catching a glimpse. Sasuke barely escaped, dropping a blue sandal on the way up a tree in the park.

As Naruto tried to find the said Uchiha, if only to make sure he was okay (and poke a little fun at his expense), he pondered a thought. What do all those girls see in that boy?

Shouldn't girls want a man who actually acknowledges their existence? Sasuke purposely ran away from them, not that Naruto blamed him. They did get rather loud and annoying, and they weren't even chasing after him. But, the fact remained that Sasuke didn't want anything at all to do with those girls. Or girls in general, come to think of it.

And, shouldn't girls want a man who talks? Sasuke barely said anything that wasn't an 'hn' or an insult. Sometimes Naruto swore Sasuke's favorite words were 'dobe' and 'usuratonkachi'. But, other than insulting Naruto, he never really said anything. Unless he was proving himself to be the master of the universe, then he could really talk. Hell, he'd go off on ten minute speeches if he was proving that he knew more than someone else. Or if he was going on and on about revenge and being an avenger. Now that could get the Uchiha talking…at least when he was talking to Naruto.

The girls also talked on and on about how 'unbelievably sexy' the raven haired boy was. This was the one Naruto never really took notice of, at least not on a conscious level. But, when he caught up to the teenager, the blonde decided to try and see what the girls saw. Raven hair that lined his face made him look older than he actually was. Or did his onyx colored eyes do that? Naruto thought, maybe, it was a combination of them both. Then there was the smirk that he always seemed to hold when he saw Naruto. Or the way his voice sounded when he was poking fun at something silly the blonde had done. That deep and low huskiness he had when he was done sparring.

Naruto smirked to himself as he approached the tree said Uchiha was hiding in. Maybe those girls knew what they were talking about, maybe they didn't. Either way, Naruto was now beginning to see Sasuke in a different light. He'd always found his rival interesting, like a huge puzzle he needed to solve. But now he was seeing Sasuke through the eyes of his fangirls.

And, secretly, he kind of liked it.

* * *

Yeah, short...but cute? I hope so anyway. TTYL! 


	29. Boys Gone Wild

**A/N: **xemorockprincessx: I promised you a SasuNaru "Prank" story. And, here it is! And, just as promised, I DID NOT prank Hinata.  
I hope the rest of you like this story as well, I had a lot of fun writing it. And, I wanted to post it _before_ I got kicked off of here tonight, so it's only roughly proofread. Any errors, let me know. I'll fix them later. And, this is my first drabble/one-shot incorporating the Sand-Nin's. Because, I have a soft spot for Gaara...oh...sexy Gaara...

* * *

**One-Shot #29  
Boys Gone Wild**

The mission took Team 7 to the Sand Village. The mission's objective: to deliver a scroll to the Kazekage. That was it, nothing seriously major. Just deliver a scroll. Not something that required a jounin and three chuunin. But, of course, they weren't just _any _jounin and chuunin; they were Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. And, besides that, Naruto kind of missed Gaara.

Once in the Sand Village (since the trip went surprisingly smooth), the four set off to find the Kazekage. Sadly, said village leader was in a series of meetings that would last the rest of the day.

"Sorry, guys." Temari apologized, showing them to a large apartment big enough to house all of Team 7. "Take the rest of today to explore our village, since you never really had a chance to before. By dinner time tonight, Gaara should be out of his meetings and you can catch up over a meal. What do you say?"

"Sure thing sounds good!" Naruto said, suddenly re-energized from the long trip. The other three only nodded their agreement, feeling instantly like sleeping for the rest of the day.

"Great, see you all at six o'clock." Temari smiled before turning and leaving to do whatever it was Temari did during the day.

"Well, guys. Let's all go for a walk!" The only answer Naruto received was a groan from his companions. "Aw, come on, guys. We've got a whole day of exploring!" When there still wasn't a response that satisfied him, he grabbed Sasuke by the arm and dragged him up off the chair. "You're totally coming, Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't have a chance to resist before Naruto had him out the door and on their way around town. He did, however, cross his arms in an attempt of looking considerably miserable. It wasn't enough to deter Naruto, who had gotten used to Sasuke's pathetic attempts at looking miserable. He knew he wasn't. Naruto saved him from the snake-sennin, Sasuke couldn't be happier. The blonde smiled to himself, knowing Sasuke was really just pretending.

"I know what we could do." Naruto grinned, his prankster side sneaking out again. Even at sixteen, Naruto could still prank almost anyone in Konoha. And, he'd always wondered if his streak could withstand people of other villages.

"No, idiot. I know what that grin means, and it's a no."

"Aw, come on, Sasuke! You're no fun anymore, you know that?" Naruto stopped walking when he spotted a very familiar face in the crowd. Kankuro had found a very pretty girl to talk with. And, by reading his bodily expressions, he was flirting with her. It was then that Naruto's mischievous grin took on a whole new level.

"Moron, I said no." Sasuke said sternly upon taking in his Level 2 Grin of Mischief.

"Just one little prank. It'll be harmless, I promise." Naruto, without even waiting for Sasuke's answer, walked up behind Kankuro and hugged him. Kankuro froze in place, not knowing what to expect when he turned and faced the menace.

"Uzumaki, what are you doing?"

"Oh, baby! I finally found you! I've been looking everywhere, sweetheart. It's our anniversary, did you forget?" Naruto was wildly grabbing the other teen's hands and clothes as he talked, keeping his voice in its most feminine form.

Sasuke watched as Kankuro's face took on a look of complete horror and disgust at the graveling sight before him. It was hard containing a laugh, but he couldn't contain the smirk tugging at his lips. Damn, Naruto was good at this, wasn't he?

The girl beside Kankuro looked as shocked as Kankuro did and excused herself quickly. Kankuro glared at the blonde in front of him before finally being able to push him back.

"I hate you, Uzumaki! I was seconds away from getting a date!" The puppetmaster flared and walked away. The only thing Sasuke could think as he watched the other boy's retreating form was: _If looks could kill_.

"So, how was that, Emo-Boy? Harmless, right?" Naruto turned to face Sasuke, the happiness of what he accomplished all over his face.

"Yeah, not so bad, Dead-Last. He won't be talking to you for quite a while, though."

"Ah, small price to pay for amusement." He turned around, looking for some other victims, before his eyes focused on the Kazekage Tower. That mischievous grin of his took on its level 3 form as he looked back at Sasuke. "Ready for the Mother of All Pranks, Scaredy-Cat?"

"Scaredy-Cat? I'm not afraid of a little prank, Loser." Sasuke's interest was peaked at the look in Naruto's eyes.

"Let's see if Gaara has a sense of humor…"

"No!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, not letting him take a step toward the tower.

"Are you afraid of little 'ol Gaara?"

"Did you forget he almost killed me…and you…and all of Konaha when we were thirteen?" Sasuke's eyes widened as his memory came flooding back.

"No, but he doesn't have Shukaku anymore. Besides, he wouldn't hurt us…permanently…" His voice trailed off at the end, but Sasuke's hand gripped his arm tighter. "What's the matter, you scared, _kid_?"

"If you get us killed, I'll drag you to Hell with me, asshole!" Sasuke hissed.

They snuck into Gaara's private office, finding it seemingly easy in the process. Shouldn't there be guards, or something? Sasuke worded such, but only got a glare from Naruto.

Naruto was surprised, however, to see Gaara's infamous gourd standing by itself in the corner of the large office. Gaara never went anywhere without it, why would it be left alone in the corner. Maybe it wasn't allowed in the meeting room? But why not?

"Naruto, what are you thinking?"

"Okay, game plan. You take that gourd and teleport back to our apartment-thingy. I'll keep the guards busy with my shadow clones. Then we'll see how long it takes for him to realize its missing. Okay, break!"

"No, Naruto. Making Kankuro lose a date is one thing, taking Gaara's gourd – his Ninja Weapon! – is another thing. That's too far. I agreed to a _little_ prank, that's it."

"God, you're such a _pussy_. Please, come on! Just teleport it back, if we get in trouble, _I'll _take the blame."

Sasuke eyed him carefully. If he did this, actually stole the _Kazekage's_ weapon, all of Konoha would suffer Gaara's wrath. If not, he risked being labeled weak by the blonde idiot.

Kakashi eyed Sasuke carefully as he came striding out one of the bedrooms, especially since neither him nor Sakura saw him come in.

"Um, Sasuke…where's Naruto?"

"Don't know, don't care…" Sasuke had a very guilt expression on his face as he walked toward the kitchen. Maybe there was something in there strong enough to take the edge off his fear. He'd never been afraid of anything, but Gaara…Gaara he was afraid of.

Kakashi and Sakura exchanged glances before being nearly trampled over as the front door opened. In stormed almost sixty Naruto clones, running at full speed.

"Run! Run now!" They cried.

Sasuke froze upon hearing Naruto's voice scream 'run', but didn't have enough time to react as the entire apartment began to fill up with sand.

Kankuro's voice boomed in the room. "Give it back, Uzumaki!"

"But, I don't know where it is!" Naruto's voice cried. "Sasuke had it!"

Gaara's sand found Sasuke and began dragging him out of the kitchen by his ankles. When he joined Naruto, who was also hanging upside from the living room ceiling by his ankles, he glared at the blonde. "Some friend you are! What happened to 'I'll take the blame', huh?"

"Shove it, Uchiha. I didn't think he'd get this pissed!"

"Silence!" Gaara's voice boomed, tightening the hold on both of them. "Where is it?"

"In that room!" Sasuke said hurriedly, pointing drastically toward the room he came out of previously.

The sand that was slowly swallowing the room carried the gourd out of the room and back to Gaara's side. Once the gourd was safely next to his owner, the sand slowly started to leave the room, much to Kakashi and Sakura's happiness. Once all the sand was out, Gaara left the two hanging from the ceiling drop…hard.

"What the hell, Gaara? It was just a _joke_!" Naruto yelled, jumping back up and rubbing his neck, which he fell on.

"Joke?"

"Yeah, you know, joke. _Ha_! _Ha_! You were _supposed_ to laugh."

"Gaara doesn't _joke_." Kankuro smirked, getting a 'no shit, Sherlock' look from both boys.

"As punishment," Gaara began, slowly, carefully, making both Naruto and Sasuke begin shaking in fear, "the two of you must…"

Gaara trailed off there, turning to his brother for an idea. The two of them, heads together, made even Kakashi fear for the two boys. They were in for some deep shit, he had a feeling.

"We will be holding a spectacle, tonight!" Kankuro said suddenly, marveling at his younger brother's idea. "A wet boxer contest. Hope you boys are wearing boxers…"

That night, Temari and Sakura were busy sending video messages to some very eager girls in Konoha. And uploading some very high quality video for some very hungry girls on YouTube.

The videos were simply titled "Boys Gone Wild".

* * *

I find this hard to believe, but if you don't know what a wet boxer contest is, imagine a woman's wet t-shirt contest...only with men and boxers... Yeah, I'll let you drift off in your own little dirty fantasy now. lol. Just imagine that embarrassing little moment for our favorite boys. And imagine the happiness of the girls in Konoha getting that video message on their phones. If they had phones... we'll pretend. 


	30. Comfort Food

**A/N: **I, honestly, have no idea where this story came from. I just sat down with my laptop and started writing. Yeah, it didn't turn out so bad. Why I think Naruto and Sasuke would bond over..._waffles_...is beyond me. My mind works in mysterious ways. Hope you enjoy anyway, lol!

Oh, and I want to take this time to personally thank _everyone_ who reviews my stories, and those who have faved me. You have _no idea_ how much I absolutely **_love_** you all. I never thought I'd get this many people reading my little one-shots/drabbles. I really did this as a whim, I never thought it'd take off. But, you guys make me _want_ to write. And, for that, I thank you:: bows down to you all ::

* * *

**One-Shot #30  
Comfort Food**

Everyone thought the only food Naruto ever ate was ramen. The salty swirl of noodles and meat wasn't as appealing to everyone else as it was to Naruto. And, even the hyperactive blonde had to admit it topped the list of things he'd rather eat. But that wasn't it. It wasn't the only thing his taste-buds craved for.

His other favorite was a food so spectacular he saved it for special occasions: waffles.

The fluffy, buttery batter filled his senses, his taste-buds craving just one more bite. But the one more bite was never enough. And, just like the ramen, he went through many orders before he was contempt.

Waffles with hot maple syrup, or strawberries and whipped cream, it was all the most amazing taste he'd ever had. He secretly thanked who ever invented them.

Unlike his ramen habit, not many people knew about his waffle obsession. No one except Sasuke.

The raven-haired teen was the first person to ever serve the blonde waffles. And, upon seeing the look of pure joy after the first bite, made it a habit to invite Naruto over when he was in the mood to cook them. But, it became more of a 'special occasion' food after a few months. Not that Naruto minded. No, Naruto secretly enjoyed showing up the morning after a difficult mission, just to get a grin and a nod from the Uchiha. It was there special moment. Their special secret. And they both secretly enjoyed it.

Truth be told, it was how they fell in love. Sasuke would only eat his with hot maple syrup and butter. The Uchiha was a very picky eater. Until, that is, Naruto brought strawberries and whipped cream, and then the raven had a whole new way to enjoy his waffles. And a whole other way to enjoy his and Naruto's secret time together; flinging whipped cream in the bright blonde hair across the table from him. They just kind of took it for granted the waffles would always be there. They would always be the comfort food they both desired. They thought wrong.

Once Sasuke left for Sound, the waffles stopped. Naruto actually swore his favorite food off. Two and a half years passed, not a waffle entered Naruto's mouth. And, to his surprise, they never entered Sasuke's either. Neither of them could stomach the fluffy substance anymore, it reminded them too much of each other.

When Naruto saved Sasuke, brought him back home to Konoha, neither of them knew how to act around each other. The gap allowed them both time to sort through emotions and feelings they didn't know they had. And, seeing each other again made it that much more difficult to express them. It was as if they were twelve all over again, faking hatred for each other. But the insults didn't have the same effect they did. They sugar-coated their remarks, making the sting not quite apparent, but it still hurt all the same.

Sasuke, being on house arrest, required constant surveillance. And, one stormy night, it came time for Naruto to "baby-sit" Sasuke. A job that Naruto had been secretly dreading since Tsunade assigned him to it. He was becoming tired of their half-hearted arguments. But, most of all, he was tired of hiding his emotions, emotions he'd felt since he was twelve. So, Naruto took it upon himself to fix everything. And, after some serious thought, he came up with the perfect idea.

As it turned out, it was on _this_ stormy night, Naruto showed his _true_ brilliance. He brought everything they would need to make waffles.

They barely said two words to each other as Naruto entered the Uchiha's house. When Sasuke saw where Naruto was headed, to the large kitchen, his interest was peaked. What would Uzumaki want with his kitchen?

Naruto got out all the bowls he'd need and dug around in Sasuke's cupboard until he finally found the waffle iron. Setting it on the counter, he risked a glance at the silently watching Uchiha, only to see a small grin on his face. He understood at once.

That night everything came out in the open; their feelings and their love. And, to thank, they only had two waffles, one smothered in hot maple syrup and the other drowned in fresh strawberries and whipped cream.

* * *

Just so you know, I'm with Naruto's way of eating them. But, I kind of thought Sasuke would be more traditional in the way he eats them.

And, is it just me, or are you dying to see Naruto with whipped topping all over him? Wait, whoa did that come out dirty? lol! I didn't mean it sexually, I meant seeing him with whippped topping flung at him, all in his hair, would be cute. Didn't mean to make it sound sexual. Of course, seeing him smothered in whipped topping would be awesome too... yeah, yaoi fan girl coming out again! lol!


	31. Speechless

**A/N: **Kind of a sad one again, but I can honestly say I have _no idea_ where it came from. I just started writing with an idea of "What if Naruto didn't talk all day? What would they say?" running through my mind. I'm not sure if I really like it, though. And I'm really afraid Sasuke's a little OOC. But, hell, I hope you like it!

* * *

**One-Shot #31  
Speechless**

There was nothing that would prepare Sasuke Uchiha for the day he experienced. No amount of ninja training would have helped him handle it. It was the most horrible experience of his entire life, because he was not ready for it. It was something that had never happened to the Leaf village before.

Naruto Uzumaki was quiet.

No, wait, _quiet_ wasn't the word. Naruto had not said a word all day long. _Quiet_ was an understatement. No, Naruto was _speechless_. The entire situation was devastating, to all of Team 7. Why would their favorite ball of endless energy and comments become suddenly quiet; suddenly speechless?

It was as if the other part of Team 7 were trying everything they could think of; anything that would get the ball of sunshine to shine again. Kakashi and Sakura were trying to say anything that would usually get a rise out of the blonde, while Sasuke just stood there, studying him.

Naruto was standing by the bridge's railing, leaning back against it. His hands were hanging limp at his sides, his head cast down. The bright blue his eyes normally were was gone; it was replaced by a darker, sadder blue. Even his hair seemed less bright, seemed to not be standing as tall and spiky as it normally was. If they didn't know any better, they'd think he was made of glass. If you touched him, it seemed as if he'd break. He looked so fragile…

Kakashi, short of anything else to do, decided that training should commence tomorrow. He poofed off to talk to Iruka, in hopes the Chuunin knew what was wrong with Naruto. Sakura, not sure of what to do, walked over to stand beside him.

"Hey Naruto, you okay?" He made a sort of half-shrug, not even making a sound. "You want to talk about it?" He shook his head slowly.

Sakura looked from Naruto to Sasuke. The raven-haired teen just shrugged his shoulders, but the worry was present in his eyes. After a while of trying to get something out of Naruto, she gave up. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed, opening them again, she saw Sasuke looking at her. He motioned with his head for her to leave, and figuring he couldn't do much more harm than was already done, she decided to leave. Walking away, she turned her head back once more. It was really hurting to see the blonde that broken and sad, but she was at a loss of what to do.

Sasuke watched as Sakura finally got out of visual range before turning to the broken boy in front of him.

"Dobe, what's wrong with you?" No answer, but he did get something that barely qualified as a shrug.

Sasuke, still not sure what was wrong, or why the kid would look so sad, took a couple of steps toward him.

"Ichiraku run out of ramen?" Sasuke honestly meant it as a joke, but it didn't have any effect on Naruto, especially not a smile or a laugh. "Dobe, can you at least acknowledge I'm talking to you?"

Naruto's head raised a fraction, but his eyes didn't leave the ground below him. Sasuke took another couple of steps toward the blonde. He was less then two feet away from Naruto now, and from this distance he could faintly see dried tears on his cheeks. Naruto had been crying.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to do. He'd seen Naruto cry before, that being something else the blonde wasn't afraid to do around people. But this was different. He'd never been completely quiet, sad, and crying. He'd never been this fragile before. Sasuke's body moved of its own accord, for the second time since meeting Naruto, and placed a hand on his shoulder. The blonde's body froze at the touch. Sasuke tightened his grip and took another step forward. He was less than a foot in front of Naruto; Sasuke could feel him trying to hold back another round of tears.

Sasuke loosened his grip and slid his arm around the younger boy's shoulders, pulling Naruto into an awkward hug. They stood there for a few seconds, Naruto's arms still limp at his sides, before Naruto suddenly gripped the back of Sasuke's shirt and buried his head in the crook of the taller boy's neck. Then, Naruto cried, his tears seeping through Sasuke's blue shirt and onto his skin. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back softly, trying to soothe him anyway he could.

Once the boy settled down, and the tears slowed to a stop, Sasuke whispered, "What happened, Naruto."

The boy pulled away, wiping tears off his face with the back of his hand. It made him look small and childish. His eyes never meant Sasuke's, still focusing on the bridge they were standing on. "It's stupid."

"Well, it can't be that stupid if it made you feel this way." Naruto's eyes rose to briefly glance at Sasuke's before returning to the bridge. "Tell me."

Naruto stood there for a little while, his breath hitching like he was going to speak before letting it out once again. Finally, after several moments of this, his mouth opened and words actually came out. "There was a boy getting beat up. He was so small, maybe three of four. Those bigger kids were just smacking him around and throwing things at him. It was horrible," Naruto paused, wiping a tear from his face that snuck out, before continuing, "It was as if I was seeing me all over again. Like watching a memory play out. I tried to help, really I did, but he didn't want my help. He said he was used to being alone…just like I used to say." Naruto's head dropped again as a fresh bout of tears began to flow.

Sasuke didn't really know what to do, or say. He'd never experienced that in his childhood. Yeah, sure he was alone and sure he'd known fear and hate. But the hate and fear was never directed toward him. People didn't hate him or fear him, and they never beat him up.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started, trying to help, but not knowing how.

"When I become Hokage, I'm going to fix the orphanage. I'm going to make it so children like that won't be treated that way. Orphans are just like other kids, we don't deserve to be treated any different. I won't let them become hated!" Naruto's hands were fisted at his sides, his knuckles turning white. His body was shaking from the pent up emotions he was feeling.

Sasuke smirked slightly and breathed out, "This village won't deserve you, Naruto." And, upon seeing the confused look on Naruto's face, continued, "You truly will be the greatest Hokage we've ever had…"

As Sasuke walked away, Naruto just gaped. Had Sasuke actually complimented him? Had the last ten minutes actually happened? Was the Uchiha standing at the end of the bridge as if he's waiting for him? Deciding not to ignore fate, Naruto ran up next to him. This day went from horrible to strange, but he wasn't complaining. He hadn't spoken all day, but now he was speechless for a different reason.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Luv ya all! 


	32. Photogenic

**A/N: **Okay, seond one in one night, but I'm not quite sure I like this one either. lol. It seems to be a pattern, go figure. If, once again, Sasuke's OOC, I'm sorry. Really really sorry! For some reason, I'm having a lot of trouble writing anything worth anything. But I'll keep trying, for you all. Maybe I can kick this thing out of whatever gear it's in by watching Naruto over and over again. lol!

* * *

**One-Shot #32  
Photogenic**

He'd been watching it for at least three months now. Finally, during a spring sale at the local electronic store, the precious item could be his. The price dropped low enough for him to afford it. Naruto bought his first digital camera.

The local photo printer got to know Naruto's orange-colored digital camera well, along with the orange-colored memory card that got handed to him. At least once a month, if not more often, depending on his photographic muse; he would get the pictures developed. He planned on making a huge photo album, filled to the brim with pictures of his friends and surroundings. But, with missions and training, he never quite had the time.

It wasn't until he'd had the camera for a full year that he finally had time to start his project. Tsunade decided it was time the eighteen-year old had a vacation, a real one. One with no chance of being called in for S-class missions. For once, Naruto didn't complain. He took his vacation with a light-hearted smile and went to buy the large photo album he'd been wanting.

The photos were kept in a box on the top of his closet, written on the side in his simple and actually neat handwriting was the word _memories. _He took the photos out, one by one, and laid them neatly on his table, focusing on them to make sure they were perfect enough for his album. After seeing he had way too many to fit on his small kitchen table, he started to sort them into categories: scenery, random villagers, friends, Team 7, Sasuke…

_Wait, Sasuke? _

Looking down at the table, he saw that the category with the fewest pictures in it was _random villagers_, and the biggest pile was _Sasuke_. This actually shocked him. When did he focus the lens of his camera on Sasuke? And so often? Naruto picked the pile up off the table, gingerly, and flipped through the pictures. He realized he had a pretty good eye when it came to Sasuke. He managed, somehow, to get the normally stoic teenager in various facial expressions that were rare. In one, he realized, he got that boy _smiling_. This brought the biggest smile to his face, just knowing that he caught, all on his own, the rarest of Uchiha quirks on pure luck of the lens. It made his heart swell.

Assembling the photo album, he put Team 7 first. After all, they were his family, and they deserved to be first. He tried to caption each photo of which he remembered the time and place it was taken. He found that there were several he couldn't remember. And, each of those did not have Sasuke in it. They were random shots of Kakashi or Sakura, or shots of how Team Kakashi was before Sasuke's return. For some reason, if Sasuke wasn't there, he couldn't remember it. Next he put the photos of his friends, followed by random villagers, and finally the scenery. When he finished, he realized his photo album was full to the brim. No more images would fit. And, surprisingly enough, Naruto wasn't disappointed. Even though he missed a very important category.

He looked through the Sasuke photos again and put them in order from his most favorite to least favorite; although the gap between _most_ and _least_ wasn't very far. Instead of adding them to his album, he decided on something more precious and special. He found another box in his closet, small enough to house all of the photos of his best friend and rival. Inside that box he tucked away the precious photos and marked on the outside: _My Most Important Person_.

Six months later, Sasuke was digging through Naruto closet. He wasn't snooping, he was helping Naruto move. Finally, the gang talked him out of living in that hellhole and moving into Sasuke's two-bedroom apartment. It was a lot nicer, and rent controlled. So, as he helped his best friend pack, he found the small box with _My Most Important Person_ written neatly on the outside.

He turned around to ask Naruto what it was, but Naruto had already stepped out of the apartment to get more boxes. He vaguely remembered Naruto mentioning needing them. Figuring the blonde wouldn't notice, he opened the box; only to see it was full of pictures of him.

When Naruto returned a few minutes later, he found Sasuke sitting at his table with the pictures spread out all over and a small box sitting on his lap.

"Sasuke…" Naruto wasn't really sure what to say, he never meant for Sasuke to find his secret box. But the cat was out of the bag, so to speak.

"I'm…I'm smiling…" Sasuke said, holding a picture between his finger-tips, staring at it intensely.

Naruto didn't really know what to say, so he just walked over behind the teen to see which picture was being commented on. He saw it was his favorite one, the only one he had of the Uchiha's true smile.

"I'm seriously smiling. How the hell did you catch that?" Naruto really couldn't tell if Sasuke was angry with him, or just curious, so he didn't know how to answer. When Sasuke turned to look at him, the blush slowly crawling up his tanned cheeks was too embarrassing.

"Lucky, I guess…" Naruto said his voice a small echo in the room.

"Yeah, luck must have had something to do with it." Sasuke smirked. "I never smile."

"Eh, you ain't kiddin'." Naruto gave a weak laugh.

"Thanks, Naruto." At this, Naruto's eyebrow raised slightly. "I'd forgotten what I look like when I smile. I'll bet you had something to do with it, though."

The look on Naruto's face was so priceless; Sasuke just had to smile again; a real, true smile. And, once again, Naruto had something to do with it.

* * *

...um...enjoy? lol. 


	33. Eloped

**A/N: **This was a quickie I wrote in, like, ten minutes. But this idea was fluttering through my head after watching "Bride of Chucky". Yeah, um, my inspiration comes from some strange damn places. Enjoy?!

* * *

**One-Shot #33  
Eloped**

Sasuke had to admit it was a pretty good idea. They were old enough, in love, it all just made sense. And, it was a bonus that they were in the only town in the Fire Country that would do it.

"So?" The inquisitive eyes of his boyfriend were quite astonishing. He was nervous. He'd been nervous since he brought this subject up.

"Yeah, sure. Let's get married…" This received a relieved blonde shinobi jumping on him, tackling the raven-haired teen to the ground in one swift move. "Get up, Naruto, people are staring."

It wasn't a lie. This small village they were in only had a population of three-hundred, and Sasuke could have sworn all three-hundred were staring right at him. Naruto smiled sheepishly and began to climb back to his feet, helping Sasuke up along the way.

Once standing, Sasuke watched as a tan hand was held out, waiting for his pale one in return. Smiling, he grasped Naruto's hand in his and led the way to a small church at the end of the road.

The church was cute enough, like the typical establishment you would find in a tiny town. The monk standing inside was happy enough to assist them, smiling warmly.

"What can I help you fine young shinobi with?" The monk asked.

"Well, um…" Naruto started, but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"We want to get married, and we heard your village will perform same-sex marriages." Typical Sasuke; short, sweet, and to the point.

"Ah, a marriage." The monk stated, tee-peeing his fingers in front of him to rest his chin on. "First off, and this is standard procedure for _any _marriage I perform, I would like to understand a little more about you two. Like, for instance, how long have you been together?"

"Three years!" Naruto exclaimed happily, his smile beaming in the small room. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Three years? How old are you two?"

"Nineteen." Sasuke's cool voice answered.

"Ah, young love." The monk smiled.

The monk asked them several more questions, never diving in too personal, but just enough to see what kind of a relationship the two shinobi had. Once deeming it satisfactory to his standards, he led the two into the main ceremonial hall.

"Before we get started, would you like to gather any witnesses?"

"Witnesses?" Naruto asked, confused.

"People who will see the ceremony, Naruto." Sasuke said, offhand. He was, by now, quite used to answering some of Naruto's more annoying questions.

"Ah…what about Sakura and Kakashi?" Sasuke's eyebrow arched up slightly at Naruto's question.

"Yeah, they'll work."

Naruto put his hands in front of his body and created a shadow clone. The clone rushed off to find their _witnesses_ and bring them back there.

As they waited for the clone to return, the monk excused himself, stating he needed to get his supplies. During which time, Naruto began to fidget and glance nervously at Sasuke, who was just looking around at the architecture of the small church.

When he finally caught Naruto's nervous glances, he asked, "What's wrong, Naruto? You backing out of this on me?"

"No, Sasuke, never. I just…um…I just wanted to make sure you wanted this, too. As much as I want this, I mean. I don't want to force you into this." The rambling was proof enough to show Sasuke just how nervous his boyfriend was.

"I had already planned on spending the rest of my life with you, Naruto. This just makes everything official." This made Naruto stop fidgeting and smile brightly. "I love you, idiot."

"I love you, too, bastard!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him lightly.

"Aw, aren't you two so adorable?" The two turned around to see Sakura standing next to Naruto's clone, and Kakashi standing not far behind them.

Naruto released his clone and smiled at his friends. "Glad you two could make it."

When the monk returned, his was holding two silver rings in his hand. "These are nothing special, you can always buy new ones, they are just to make it more official…traditional." Sasuke nodded his approval and smiled at Naruto.

As the ceremony commenced, Sakura allowed several tears to escape her green eyes. Kakashi, smirking under his mask, put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. She looked over at him, then back at the couple in front of her and smiled, pride and happiness swelling inside her for her two best friends.

Watching as they were pronounced partners for life, she clapped and cheered. And, upon watching them share their first kiss as official partners, she thought to herself, "If I was going to lose Sasuke to anyone, Naruto, it would definitely be you."

* * *

Well, what'cha think? I'm not sure what they call gay couples who marry, so I called them "life partners"... if I'm wrong and you know, please correct me.  
And the little bit at the end, Sakura probably still has a thing for Sasuke, even if she tries to deny it. I mean, come on, we've all seen 15-year old Sasuke, and he's f-ing SEXY! Hell, 12-year old Sasuke was sexy... okay, change of subject. 

Oh, btw, I downloaded a large number of drabble prompts, I'm going to start trying to write from them. So, look for those to be posted soon. XD Love ya all!


	34. Music

**A/N: **Yo! I just want to start off by saying that I love you all! I smile every time I see I have reviews in my inbox. Gosh, I love you guys. I can't believe so many people read my stories. I didn't they were that good. lol.  
Okay, with that out of the way, I want to say this came from no where in particular. It was one of those drabble prompts I got. And, I do not own "Can I Have A Kiss" by Kelly Clarkson. If you haven't heard it, I highly recommend it. Hell, I highly recommend _any _of her songs and CD's. She's my hero.  
Enjoy!!!

* * *

**One-Shot #34  
Music (Can I Have A Kiss)**

It was a recent development, Sasuke's obsession with music. He wasn't even really sure when it started, just that he'd developed a penchant for the rhythm and lyrics floating through his head. Surprisingly enough, the stoic teen didn't take to one type of music, he was more into variety. He would listen to almost anything, as long as the lyrics or music spoke to him.

While browsing through the music saved on his computer, he decided it was time he bought something so he could take his obsession with him. The next time he went into the center of Konoha, he bought himself a slim black iPod. He figured it would be sufficient space for his music, and it would be useful while training. Something to keep his attention focused on his ninjutsu or taijutsu.

Sakura noticed over the next few weeks that Sasuke never left his music player out of his sight. He constantly had it on him, listening to it, playing with it. It seemed to make him happy, so she didn't say anything. But that didn't stop Naruto from voicing his opinion upon taking notice…

"Sasuke, can I listen?" Naruto asked, pointing animatedly at the small black device currently in Sasuke's hand.

"No."

"Come on, bastard! We can share ear-thingies…"

"And then I'd have to sterilize it before putting it back in my ear." Sasuke crossed his arms, keeping his iPod close to his body. He looked away from the blonde, waiting for the insult to take effect. As soon as Naruto remembered what 'sterilize' meant, he drew his eyebrows down in a tight frown and growled.

"Argh, you are so…so…so _emo_!" Naruto exclaimed, flailing his arms around as he spoke.

"I am not emo." Sasuke glared back, his having more intensity than Naruto's did. It came from years of practice, though.

"Sasuke, what harm would come from sharing with him? Could keep him quiet…" Kakashi said coolly from his position ahead of the three genin. This brought a frown out of Sasuke and a grin from Naruto.

After losing the argument, Sasuke took one of his ear pieces from his ear and held it out to Naruto, who all too excitedly placed it in his own ear.

To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto didn't say one word about his choice in music. He just silently walked the duration of their walk, never even making a noise. It was actually quite a shock to Sakura and Kakashi, Naruto not talking was making the trip frighteningly boring. Sakura kept breathing heavily, wishing she would have thought of Naruto's idea. Oh, what a chance to be that close to Sasuke, because, let's face it, those ear pieces only stretched so far.

That night, the tents were pitched and the four of them were supposed to be taking turns keeping watch. Sasuke, who wasn't really tired, took first watch. His fingers twitching at the loss of his iPod, but he was a diligent student and never faltered from his current job. Time was nearing for Naruto (who was taking second shift) to emerge from the tent. The first thought crossing Sasuke's mind was that he'd have to wake the blonde up, but miracles happen. Naruto emerged from the tent by himself. He took his seat on the log, sitting next to Sasuke. He smiled sleepily at the raven-haired teen beside him before eyeing the iPod in Sasuke's hands.

"Have you been listening to that all night?" Naruto asked.

"No, it has games on it." Naruto nodded and yawned. "There's no activity anywhere out there." Sasuke motioned to the woods before him and began to get up, but was stopped by Naruto's hand on his arm.

"That song, the first one that played, what was it called?" Sasuke had to think for a minute. The first song was a long time ago. He glanced down to his player, thinking maybe the answer was written on it somewhere, but couldn't find it. He looked back up, meeting Naruto's eyes, and shrugged.

"I don't remember." He was going to stop his answer there, but he was beginning to get curious. "Why?"

"It just, um, reminded me of someone, I mean some_thing_." A slight blush crossed Naruto's cheeks at his mistake before continuing. "Nothing important, I was just wondering."

"Who?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who what?"

"Who did the song remind you of?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes. Sometimes the blonde could be such a moron.

Little did he know the blonde was just playing 'moron' this time, he was trying to get the older teen to change the subject. "No one…important. Aren't you sleepy, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked slightly, catching on instantly to Naruto's game. "No, not really. I'd much rather listen to some music. Let's see…" Sasuke put his ear piece in his ear and handed the other end to Naruto, who looked confused but put it in his ear. "…what could we listen to?" The Uchiha wasn't an Uchiha for nothing, he was smart and strategic. So, cycling back through the songs until he was at the first one he played when they first set out, he came to the song Naruto was talking about.

_Excuse me for this_

_I just want a kiss_

_I just want to know what it feels like to touch_

_Something so pure_

_Something I'm so sure of_

_What it feels like to stand outside your door_

_I'm unworthy_

_I can see you're above me_

_But I can be lovely given the chance_

Sasuke looked at him, raising his eyebrow once again. "Is this the song? 'Can I Have A Kiss' by Kelly Clarkson?" The blush creeping across Naruto's face, accompanied by the incoherent stuttering was proof enough for Sasuke. "Aw, who does little dobe have a crush on?" He said, using his baby voice, smirking the entire time.

"Shut up, bastard!" Naruto's growled, annoyed at being mocked.

"Don't yell at me, you're the one who asked about the song."

"Well…well…you're the one with the girly song on your player-thing." Naruto growled, pointing at Sasuke.

"It's called an iPod. And, still, you're the one who likes it." Sasuke smirked. "Besides, you still never said who it was about."

"No one." Naruto said, dropping his head as the blush returned.

"Dobe, you're a liar." The tone in Sasuke's voice fueled a fire deep within Naruto. His hands gripped into fists as he gave an intense glare toward the Uchiha.

"Would you stop, dammit?" Sasuke, a little taken back, eyed him curiously. "Stop talking down to me. I'm sick of it." He growled out, fisting his hands in his hair.

"Dobe…"

"See, just like _that_!" Naruto jumped up, causing the ear piece to fall from his ear, hanging limply beside Sasuke's shoulder. "You _always_ talk to me like I'm a _child_! I can't believe that after all this time, that's _all_ I am to you! God, why do I even _like_ you?"

At this, both boys just stared at each other. Sasuke shocked at what he heard, Naruto shocked at what he'd let slip. Witnessing a very rare event, Naruto took in the look of pure confusion and shock on Sasuke's face before turning and running deeper into the forest. Sasuke jumped up, watching where the blonde ran to.

"What is going on out here?" Kakashi's voice boomed through the forest.

"I…I think I…Naruto…" Sasuke stuttered out, still trying to see where the blonde boy ran off to.

"Listen, Sasuke." Kakashi put a hand on the boys shoulder, taking a lower, softer tone. "You need to take it easier on him. Stop talking down to him. As you can see, it's having a pretty negative effect. And you and I both know he's stronger than you let on. Besides, he looks up to you…" The jounin let that sentence hang there; giving Sasuke a gentle push in the direction Naruto ran.

Nodding, Sasuke ran in the forest, using his Sharingan to feel out Naruto's charka. He found the boy in front of the same stream they used for bathing earlier in the evening. He was just standing there, his fists clenched at his sides, his head dropped down.

"Do-…Naruto?" Sasuke caught himself, but not soon enough. Naruto let out a low growl before turning to face him.

"Dobe? Yeah, it fits, doesn't it? I really am an idiot." Contrary to his appearance, Naruto's voice was surprisingly calm.

Sasuke didn't really know what to say, but he was trying to think of something quickly. The very real risk of losing the only friend he'd ever had was beginning to affect him. Sure, he'd made Naruto mad before, angry even, but after a spar or some insults, they'd been fine. Not this time. This time, Sasuke thought sparring would only make it worse. This time, Sasuke had really screwed up. This time, Naruto was the one who _wasn't_ joking around. He just looked…_sad_. So, instead of words (which he knew could only make things worse), Sasuke decided to put one ear piece in his ear and the other in Naruto's ear. Naruto jumped slightly at the contact, but allowed the ear piece to stay in place. Sasuke started the song all over again, the song that started all this in the first place.

Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke, catching the boy in his eyes. The gaze held there for a moment before Naruto attempted to look away.

"Naruto…this song…is it about…me?" Sasuke spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. When the blush returned to Naruto's cheeks, ten-fold, Sasuke smirked slightly. "Well then, in that case…"

_All I have_

_All I can give to you I will_

_Just promise this_

_If I can't have forever_

_Can I have a kiss?_

Sasuke leaned forward, catching Naruto's lips with his own. The younger boy jumped back, shocked, but Sasuke caught his face with one hand. It was quick, almost chaste, but it was their second kiss.

"Wha…what was that for?" Naruto asked; his breathing slightly uneven.

"You asked for it." Sasuke smirked, motioning toward the player in his hand.

Naruto smirked slightly before his expression turned serious again. "Sasuke, I-uh…"

"I'm not against it, Naruto. I'm not sure where it will, or can, go. But I'm willing to give it a try if you are."

Naruto's eyebrow rose slightly. "Really?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Yeah."

"Are you sure? Because, um…this actually means something to me, you know. It's not just a game. I really mean it. I…I like you…Sasuke…" Naruto was kicking at invisible rocks on the ground as he spoke, his eyes never meeting Sasuke's.

"Naruto, I know I'm hard on you. But I think it's because I just don't know how else to act around you. And, recently, I've started thinking of you…differently." And, finally catching Naruto's eyes, he added, "Besides, if I didn't want to I wouldn't have. You didn't force me…you're not _that_ good."

Naruto drew his eyes down slightly, gauging Sasuke's words carefully. After a moment, he lightened his expression and smiled. "Fine, 'suke. But don't even, for a minute, think that I'm always the uke. Because, my _dear_, it's only fitting you are. It is in your name."

Sasuke glared at Naruto's retreating form, gauging what the outcome would be of a spur-of-the-moment sparring match. If only to prove he was truly the seme, no matter what his name spelled out.

* * *

Cute ending, I hope. Just a little play on the word hidden in Sas_uke_'s name. And, um...once again Sasuke's a little OOC again in this one. But, we can just pretend that his sexy ass didn't go all emo way back in the day.  
I recently read the 377 chapter of the Naruto Manga, and I have to say...Jiraiya is awesome!!! lol. If you haven't read the manga, I highly suggest you do. I downloaded them all from and I've been reading them for the past four days. Manga is my new favorite past time. Oh, and I'd also like to add that fifteen year old shirtless (and wet) Naruto is my favorite thing. As well as Konohamaru's "Boy on Boy Jutsu". Don't know what I'm talking about, read the damn manga! 


	35. Sick

**A/N: **You know the feeling when you write a story, and you kind of like it, but then you re-read it and completely re-write 70 percent of it, and then you kind of like it again, but you read it a third time and re-write something else, and you keep that vicious cycle until it becomes a shadow of the story it once was? Yeah, this story is kind of like that. I think I kept doing that vicious cycle because I, myself, am sick. Just like poor Naruto in the story. Yeah...um... enjoy?

* * *

**One-Shot #35  
Sick**

Kakashi teleported himself to the bridge, after standing in front of the memorial since dawn, only to find two of his three genin waiting for him. He was late, which was nothing new, and he expected to hear his two more vocally inclined students to make it well known. Instead, he was greeted by only one of them.

"You're late, again, Kakashi-sensei, as usual. And don't give us that 'lost on the road of life' excuse, because it's never the truth and we're tired of hearing it!" Sakura was shaking her finger toward him, making the jounin forcefully hold in a chuckle.

"Ah, okay." Looking around the genins in front of him, he raised an eyebrow. "Where is Naruto?"

"We – well, I – was wondering that, too." Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who was wearing his emotionless mask, as she answered her sensei.

Kakashi's eyebrow rose further. "No one has seen him?"

"No." Sasuke moved from leaning on the bridge to standing somewhat beside Sakura as he spoke. "Not since yesterdays training."

"Come to think of it, he left early yesterday, didn't he?" Sakura said, more to herself than anyone in particular, as she tapped her chin.

"He was a bit sluggish yesterday, too. Even Sakura was faster than him." This comment earned Kakashi a stern glare from Sakura. He shrugged it off and let his visible eye settle on Sasuke for a moment. The raven-haired boy looked almost worried, the expression flickering on and off his face. If it wasn't for Kakashi's careful studying of the boy, he may have never seen it. Sasuke was concerned for Naruto.

"Sasuke, go to his apartment and check on him."

Sasuke's head snapped up to look at Kakashi in the eye. "Why?"

"Because I asked you to, Sasuke. Besides, you're a boy and he's a boy, it would make more sense in case something…inappropriate happened."

"Something…inappropriate…" Sasuke's eyebrow raised high, enough to almost enter his hairline.

"Eh, it's Naruto. One would never know what he got into."

The walk to Naruto's apartment was spent with Sasuke glaring at everything in sight. He blamed the highly _not_ enjoyable experience on the pavement at first, and then on the leaves that fell at his feet and on his shoulders. Finally the entire predicament was blamed on Naruto's front door. He silently hoped his glare would melt the door so he wouldn't have to touch it. But no such luck. He took a few deep breaths before raising his pale hand and, upon closing it into a fist, knocked firmly on the not-melting door before him.

There was a long pause before he heard someone walking clumsily toward the door. He heard a muffled 'humph' as a body slumped against the door in an attempt to open it. Once open, he was greeted with a very pale, very sick Naruto.

"What?" The blonde croaked out, apparently annoyed at having to move, or speak.

"I guess that's why you weren't at training today." Sasuke surveyed the blonde before him. His skin was ghostly pale with a hint of flush covering his cheeks, which he guessed was a high fever. His body was shaking as if it was cold, and he was covered in a cold sweat. By the way Naruto's big blue eyes were staring at him, unfocused; Sasuke guessed he was dizzy too.

"Yeah. That it?" Naruto leaned his forehead against the cool wood of the door, sniffing loudly and rubbing his nose with his hand. This simultaneously made Sasuke feel concern and nausea; a feat only Naruto could accomplish.

"Did you take anything for your ailment?"

"Don't have nothing."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Naruto's hoarse answer. "What do you mean you don't have anything?"

"Exactly what it sounded like, bastard. Now can I go back to bed? I'm getting really dizzy standing here." Naruto, not even bothering to shut the door, just turned around and walked, slowly and _not _straightly, back to his small bed. The zig-zag pattern Naruto's steps made were making Sasuke worry even more. The blonde was really sick.

Not caring Naruto needed some alone time, Sasuke just walked in the door behind him. "You need medication, Naruto, a doctor even. You are sick." Naruto just shrugged in return.

"Fine, idiot. If you are too damn stubborn to take care of yourself," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's apartment key off his end table that was beside his couch, "then I'll do it for you."

Naruto looked at him, raising an eyebrow. The loud voice Sasuke had used just then made his head ache. He tried to open his mouth to say something, an insult perhaps, but instead just jolted up from his bed and ran for his bathroom, slamming into every table, wall, or other obstacle along the way. He barely made it in time before throwing up what little he ate for breakfast.

Sasuke stood in the doorway, watching the blonde heaving into his toilet. His concern doubled and he walked over to the blonde, bending over to help him off the floor. He only had Naruto by one arm, so when the blonde's legs couldn't hold him up and he began to fall, Sasuke had to hurriedly grab him around the middle with his other arm for support. With Naruto's arms reaching out for anything he could get a hold of, they wound up in an awkward hug, both profusely blushing.

Once safely back in his bed, Naruto felt Sasuke's hand touching his forehead and cheeks.

"You're burning up, baka. I need to get you some medicine." He walked into the bathroom and came back out carrying a wet wash cloth. He folded it and sat down beside Naruto on the bed, placing the cloth on Naruto's forehead. "What all is hurting?"

"Everything." Naruto croaked out. "You don't have to take care of me, Sasuke. I'm used to doing things on my own."

Sasuke looked a little taken back, but didn't comment on it. Instead, he stood up and dug Naruto's key out of his pocket. "Stuffy nose, fever, dizziness, nausea…anything else?"

"Sore throat." Naruto whispered, his eyes already drifting shut.

"Alright, I'll be back."

Twenty minutes and about six different bottles of medicine later, Sasuke returned to Naruto's apartment. The first thing he noticed was the blonde's wheezing, yet even, breathing as he slept. The covers were pulled up high, held tightly around his body by white-knuckled hands. Sasuke smirked at the death grip he held on those covers, as if someone would snatch them away in his sleep. The next thing he noticed was the shaking the blonde was doing, as if he was extremely cold.

He walked up to the bed and felt Naruto's forehead. The fever was still there, but maybe a little higher than before. He went to the kitchen to get the blonde a drink, but all he had was milk – _outdated_ milk. Deciding it wasn't the best thing on Naruto's already upset stomach, he figured the dobe would have to settle for water. The older teen returned to Naruto's bedside, sitting gingerly on it as to not startle the blonde.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered, placing a hand on his covered shoulder and shaking it slightly. The blonde stirred and opened one eye slowly.

"What?" His voice was hoarser than before.

"Medicine." Naruto shrugged and sat up slightly. He took whatever Sasuke gave him and drank some of the water before lying back down. "Trusting, aren't you?" Naruto smirked sleepily, pulling the covers up a little higher.

Sasuke spent the next three hours in Naruto's small apartment with nothing much to do but watch a little TV and re-wetting the cloth on the blonde's forehead. Finally, the fever broke and Naruto stopped shaking. And, within another hour, the blonde finally woke up.

"…'suke…" Naruto's sleepy drawl shook Sasuke from his daze.

The raven-haired teen walked over and took a seat on the bed beside the blonde, feeling his forehead almost out of habit. "What, dobe?"

"My stomach hurts, like I'm hungry."

"You can't have ramen." Sasuke smirked at the lazy glare Naruto gave him at that. "Something bland so your stomach can handle it." He was still touching Naruto's face as he spoke, tracing the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks. When it finally dawned on him he was still touching the blonde, he quickly withdrew his hand and turned to get up, trying to hide his blush.

He stood in the kitchen, trying to work Naruto's bright orange toaster. The toaster's bright color made Sasuke whisper "go figure" and smirk. It was entirely strange, the situation he found himself in. Why he decided to stay and care for the blonde was beyond him. His entire body seemed to act on its own. It was as if they were back in the village with the bridge builder. When Haku was trying to kill Naruto and Sasuke took the full attack, saving the blonde. His body acted on its own there, too. And, like now, it confused him. His body seemed to do that most of the time he was around that idiot. Something made his body do things they wouldn't normally do. Like how he constantly had the need to feel his skin today. It was driving him crazy, and at the same time he felt happy, almost at ease.

He walked back into the room Naruto was in, carrying a small plate with buttery toast. Naruto raised his head eagerly, but frowned at the lack of ramen.

Sasuke, practically reading his mind, sat the toast down in front of him and smirked. "I said something bland. And highly salty ramen isn't bland."

"You are mean, bastard." Naruto scoffed, taking small bites of the toast.

"You're annoying." Sasuke retorted, sitting beside Naruto, watching him eat.

"Yet you are still here." Naruto smirked. His voice was still hoarse, but color was beginning to come back to his cheeks. Sasuke sighed and reached out for the medicine he left sitting on Naruto's bedside table. "Again?" Naruto asked, watching Sasuke pour the orange liquid into the tiny cup.

"Yeah, every four hours. Actually, you're overdue, but I didn't want to wake you."

Naruto took the medicine, with a lazy yet stern glare at the Uchiha handing it to him, and finished his toast. By the time he was finished, the medicine kicked in and began making Naruto drowsy. He watched Sasuke twist around the bed, putting the now empty plate on the nightstand. He took this as an opportunity and laid his head down on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke froze, watching the blonde head snuggle into his lap.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke's voice jumped an octave having the blonde head that close to a very important part of his anatomy.

"Sleepy…'suke's comfortable…" Naruto whispered his voice thick with sleep.

"You are on my lap, dobe."

"Yeah…I know…" Naruto buried his face in the blankets to hide the smirk slowly crawling over his face.

"Get off." The raven haired teen's voice was squeaking with nerves as he spoke, but he didn't want to just push Naruto off of him, he was still sick.

"Nah…I like it here."

"…annoying…" Sasuke muttered, leaning back against the wall and trying to get comfortable. He conceded that Naruto indeed won that one, because he wasn't the type of guy to push a sick guy on the floor just to regain his dignity. Or was he?

Naruto breathed in the scent of Sasuke and felt the comfort of sleep drift over him. His mind raced, as it does when you are sick, with images of Sasuke's soft eyes and warm expressions. The way he was acting was a lot kinder than Naruto was used to seeing him. He knew he was sick and all, but he really liked it. It might just be the sickness talking, but he could have sworn he saw the Uchiha smile once. _Nah, he had to be seeing things. The sickness was making him hallucinate._ Naruto took a deep breath and decided to ride this whole thing out. He _was_ immensely enjoying himself, despite the illness.

"I like you, Sasuke. I like _this_ Sasuke." The Uchiha's eyes just stared at Naruto's blonde hair in his lap, his face buried in the soft blue blanket that had orange swirls all over. "You should act like this more often. You would surprise people."

Sasuke really didn't know what to say, so he just sat silent. It wasn't long before the blonde's breathing became deep and even, signaling sleep had finally taken over. Raking his fingers through the blonde hair (another act his body did on its own), Sasuke took a deep breath and smiled. He really didn't think he could act this way with anyone _except_ Naruto, so maybe he'd share this side of him for that one person. As Sasuke, himself, drifted off to sleep, keeping his fingers tangled in the messy blonde hair in his lap, he tried to picture the awkwardness of this situation in the morning. The blonde waking up, fully aware of his actions, in Sasuke's lap was going to be amusing. As the last bit of consciousness drifted off, Sasuke sent out a silent 'thank you' to Kakashi for forcing him into this in the first place.

* * *

I have come to a conclusion about my writing. I HATE MY ENDINGS! There, I said it, now maybe I can begin to heal.

I can just see Emo-Boy standing here with that annoyed look on his face and telling me I'm "not worth the effort of tolerating" anymore... and then he sicks Demon Naruto on me... For Shame, Sasuke, For Shame! (Yeah, I'm high on some serious Tylenol Cold & Sinus meds. I think I'm seeing little Naruto's dancing around my head with little Sasuke banging a big drum... we're not going there either.)


	36. Hate

**A/N: **I know that this idea has been used so much it needs retired, but I wanted to try my hand at it. It's sort of short, but I'm bored and needed something write. I hate a hard time writing it, but I hope you like it anyway. Love you all!

* * *

**One-Shot #36  
Hate**

There were things in this world Sasuke hates.

He hates the rain. It reminded him of his mother and how she would crave rain storms like they were oxygen. She would drag his father in the middle of the street or their back yard and make him dance with her. Sasuke decided at a young age that what they were doing was disgusting and didn't want to watch (the way most young children feel when their parents show affection for one another). But he always secretly peeked, watching the way he'd hold her close while they danced in the rain. Now that he is older, he understood it was love making them do it. When he was six, they were just acting weird. It didn't change anything, however. He still hates the rain.

He hates the annoying fan girls that follow him around, constantly batting their eyelashes and wearing way too much makeup. When he was younger, he would run from them. Hiding in trees, bushes, and abandoned buildings became something Sasuke was good at. He could hide like no one else, because he had to. Now that he's older, he's too tired of running. He just wishes they'd all get the hint. He doesn't like them. They have the wrong body parts. They aren't fan _boys_.

He hates his brother. These reasons go without saying, of course. In everything he hates, Itachi could possibly top the list. He ruined Sasuke's life. Sasuke considered his greatest accomplishment in life his destruction of Itachi. The day his brother died, Sasuke was free. He was happy. Nothing could steal it away now. He'd gotten his revenge, and it felt sweet, sweet as sugar and honey. Life was perfect, now.

Then there was only thing that positioned itself at number one on Sasuke's "List of Things I Hate".

He hates it when Naruto cries. And, he hates the villagers for causing it. When they throw Naruto out of their shops, the blonde brushes it off like it doesn't mean anything. But late at night, when the moon is high and the stars are shining, when he's totally alone in his small apartment, Naruto let's the tears flow. He cries and digs his fingernails into his stomach, cursing the demon he didn't choose to carry. He doesn't know Sasuke knows, of course. And, Sasuke will probably never tell him. But it doesn't stop the raven-haired teen from threatening said shop keepers the next morning. It doesn't stop the last remaining Uchiha from spreading nasty lies and rumors, tainting the shops flawless reputation. Low as it is, Sasuke feels immensely better; silently helping the blonde anyway he can.

Then there was the day Sasuke himself made Naruto cry. That day he still hates. He hates himself for doing what he did. And, when he finally came back, he made damn sure to make it up to Naruto. He made it up the only way he knew how. He let Naruto see him cry, confessing his heart to the blonde idiot he'd loved since before he left.

That night Naruto cried, but for a different reason. His tears were happy, out of love and celebration. Those tears, Sasuke decided, he didn't hate, not at all.

* * *

I've re-read it twice, but it still sounds...off. But it's all I had and I wanted to post _something_ tonight. lol. Enjoy it anyway!

Oh, btw, I'm still taking prompt requests from all my favorite reviewers. Have an idea or just a word you want me to run with, let me know. XD


	37. Thanksgiving Chicken

**A/N: **This one is meant for a laugh, since I know most of my stories as of late have been serious and angsty/emo. I had the thought in my head all day since I went to get my mom a turkey and carried a large chicken the whole way to the cashier before realizing my mistake. Yes, I'm a moron. Yes, it's why I love Naruto so so much. He reminds myself of me. Especially his love for ramen, I live off that stuff during the winter.

* * *

**One-Shot #37  
Thanksgiving Chicken**

The wall was cold, just like the rest of his lonely little apartment. It felt amazing against his skin, heated from frustration and despair. He sank slowly to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly. His blue eyes were darkened and sad, his blonde hair falling in front of his eyes.

That was it. It was done. He refused to go on. He had given up.

Thanksgiving was ruined.

The first time in his life he had friends who were willing to come to his shitty little apartment, and he promised them a Thanksgiving feast like no other. He failed miserably.

First the stuffing burned black as charcoal. Then he put too much milk in the mashed potatoes, making mashed potato soup. Upon realizing he didn't have any vegetables cooking, he tried to be creative. Once again, his stupidity reigns. The frozen mixed vegetables in his freezer were freezer burnt, and smelled horrible while cooking them. The only thing that didn't turn out totally ruined was the turkey, which turned out to be a damn chicken…Wrong species of bird, genius!

Naruto felt like giving up. He felt like locking the door, turning off the lights, and going back to bed. He wanted to sleep until everyone forgot about his promise to cook them a 'feast like no other.' He silently figured he would be sleeping for a while. Move over Rumpelstiltskin, Naruto Uzumaki is taking over!

It was nearly dinner time, and Sasuke was actually early. When he arrived to the blonde's door, he saw all the lights off, and door locked, and the silent sound of crying from inside. Instantly becoming worried, he picked the lock and let himself in.

The room was still cold, but it had a faint smell of burnt and rotten food, a smell that didn't set well on anyone's senses. He looked in the kitchen to see a bird of some sort lying on the counter, burnt stuffing sitting next to it. Taking notice on the garbage, he saw it was almost full of random vegetables, all looking rotten or freezer burnt…or both. Sasuke turned around, looking for Naruto. He finally found him, huddling in the corner, not wanting to be seen. Looking closer, Sasuke saw the faint reflecting light on several bottles scattered around him. They were bottles of sake. Naruto was drunk.

"Naruto?" Sasuke leaned down in front of Naruto, who had tears streaming down his face.

"Go home, bastard. Nothing to see here. I'm done…" Naruto hiccupped, the bottle he was cradling close to him fell to the floor.

"Idiot, what happened?"

"The vegetables were…bad…" Naruto hiccupped in between words, which were slurred. "Made a Thanksgiving chicken, though. Basted in butter or something close to it. Maybe it was ketchup. I forget now."

"Don't you mean turkey, baka?"

"No, bastard! I said a _chicken_! I cooked a _chicken_! A _chicken_! Chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken!" Naruto banged his head against the wall with each repeated word. Sasuke faintly saw his eyes beginning to spin as his vision became blurry.

"How did you confuse chicken and turkey, baka?" Sasuke asked offhandedly, smirking.

"Because I'm stupid." It wasn't said mockingly, it was said with a serious tone, a tone that Naruto usually got when he was dead set on doing something, even though he knew he'd end up hurt.

Sasuke just stared at the drunken blonde in front of him. What had happened that day to turn the bright and happy Naruto into a puddle of his former self, huddled against the wall and crying?

"It's not all that bad. Besides, I don't like turkey all that much. I'd much rather have chicken anyway." Naruto's eyes shot up, eyeing him curiously with an eyebrow raised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure, and maybe you'll start a new trad…" Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence, for he was being suffocated by a drunken Naruto who jumped the teen, hugging him fiercely.

"Thank you, Sasuke, thank you." Turning his head, he buried it into Sasuke's neck. "Will you help me finish, then?"

Sasuke shuddered, Naruto's breath hot on Sasuke's skin as he talked. "Sh..sure…"

The raven-haired teen tried to pry the blonde off of him, but found Naruto limp in his arms. The blonde had passed out. Too much alcohol consumption on an empty stomach always has that outcome. Dragging the blonde to his bed, he tucked Naruto in and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Dobe," Sasuke whispered. "You ruin everything…beautifully."

* * *

We all know Sasuke loves Naruto. Now if he'd just admit it, all would be right in the world.

Hint, Hint, Wink, Wink Mr. Kishimoto...


	38. Thanksgiving

**A/N: **Second Thanksgiving themed one-shot...which I do like... This one is more serious than the last one. XD Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**One-Shot #38  
Thanksgiving**

His black orbs scanned the room, seeing the beautifully lined table before him. An elegant darkened orange colored table cloth with cream colored fabric place mats accented the table and complimented the orange and brown floral arrangements Ino had lovingly made him. The food was set, to which Sasuke was proud to admit he'd cooked by himself. He was also proud to admit he didn't do so bad. The candles were lit, the wax dripping slightly down the slender sides. Of everything that was there, however, one thing was missing.

His boyfriend.

Sasuke walked toward the window, his black hair hanging in his face as he walked. When he reached the frosted pane of glass, he wiped a piece of hair from his face before wiping the frost from his window. The street was quiet, not a soul in sight. Of course not, though. It was snowing, on Thanksgiving…who would want to go outside? It was a day meant to be spent with your friends, family, and your most important person. And no one in their right mind would want to spend it outside.

But Naruto promised. He promised that he'd be back from his mission in time to spend the evening with Sasuke. And it wasn't everyday Naruto broke a promise. It just wasn't his ninja way.

What if he forgot? What if the mission went long? Or worse, what if he was hurt?

Sasuke shook his head vigorously, shaking the image of a wounded Naruto lying on the frozen ground of the forest, alone. He couldn't afford to think like that. Naruto would be fine, he always was. Kyuubi always healed him, took care of him. He knew his boyfriend, the love of his life, would be perfectly fine.

But still, what if?

Hours passed, the food getting cold, the candles burning low. Sasuke was sitting in his favorite lounge chair, but as the time passed he got lower and lower in said chair until he was practically falling out of it. He looked very un-Uchiha-like in that position; his legs and arms sprawled out in different directions, his head back and mouth open, snoring.

Naruto ran from rooftop to rooftop, his legs carrying him as fast as ninja-ly possible. He wasn't the self-proclaimed 'Greatest Ninja in Konoha' for no reason; he could make it from an A-rank-turned-S-rank mission to Sasuke's house before midnight struck. He knew he could, even though he only had a few minutes. Sasuke wouldn't be happy, but the stoic teen never really was. Besides, a kiss and a well placed nibble, and Sasuke would be putty in his hands; it always worked.

The house was still warm, Sasuke starting a fire before setting the table. Naruto was really surprised the house kept the warmth with the fire being that low. His boyfriend was still sprawled out in the chair, snoring, when Naruto entered the living room. He smirked, seeing his boyfriend so out of character, and walked over to him. Shaking his shoulder lightly, the Uchiha snapped up, instantly pulling his sprawled out form together into a dignified position. Blushing slightly, he brought a stealthy hand to wipe away the drool he was pretending wasn't there.

"You're late." He finally managed to growl, activating his signature glare.

"I know." Naruto held up his hands defensively. "But there is a reasonable explanation, which I can tell you don't want to hear." The glare still apparent on Sasuke's face proved his last sentence correct.

"Food is on the table; enjoy eating it by your self." Sasuke stood up, stomping toward the staircase.

"Sasuke, wait! Let me make it up to you." Naruto reached Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the older teen from behind, bringing his lips to his earlobe, nibbling softly.

The raven haired teen held back a moan and fought the urge to lean into the younger boy. He tried to escape, but Naruto's grip was as strong as usual, until he felt Naruto cringe when Sasuke pushed back against him. Sasuke spun around so fast he nearly took Naruto's head off. "You're hurt."

"Just a scratch, I'll heal." Naruto tried to hide it, but Sasuke instantly found said scratch by practically ripping his boyfriend's jounin vest and shirt off.

"This is worse than just a scratch. Why isn't Kyuubi healing it?" Sasuke lightly ran a finger over the gash in Naruto's left side. Naruto cringed, unable to hide it.

"He is healing it. It's a lot better than it was." That was when Sasuke got a good look at his boyfriend. His vest was covered in blood; some that Sasuke hoped wasn't his. There were faint scars, which were slowly going away as he looked at them, being healed from within. Naruto pushed Sasuke away, trying to take the focus off of him. "Let's eat, 'suke!"

"Eat? You were in one hell of a fight and you want to _eat_?!" Sasuke stomped behind Naruto, following him into the dining room. Naruto was already seated, trying to spoon as much food on his plate as humanly (or ninja-ly) possible.

"Listen, 'suke…I need to eat to regain my energy, which in turn regains chakra, which in turn heals my wounds. Just please let me eat before you dive off into one of your 'you never take care of yourself when your on solo missions' lectures, okay?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but sat down in a chair beside Naruto and slowly spooned some food onto his own place. They ate in silence, save for the occasional 'Damn, Sasuke, this is good!' Sasuke watched him, however, as he ate, watching as the scars and cuts slowly faded away before his eyes. Finally, once Naruto ate his fill, he reached over and fingered the gash that was previously on Naruto's side, only to find it was completely healed into unmarred sun-kissed skin once again.

"Alright, I'm ready for the lecture." Naruto said, putting his fork down and sitting back in the dining room chair.

Naruto didn't get a lecture. Instead, he got Sasuke straddling him, biting the sensitive skin on Naruto's neck and watching them heal before his eyes. It was always an erotic game they played, just because they knew the marks would go away. Naruto moaned, digging his nails into Sasuke's back as the boy sucked harder and lower each time, dragging his teeth against the sensitive skin again and again.

Thanksgiving was a time for friends and family and your most important person, and for thanking the company for making Sasuke's dining room table so damn sturdy…

* * *

Get it, haha, Sasuke's dining room table? I jsut had to put that in there, because I've always wanted to see them two go at it on a table... Yes, dirty mind working overtime!

Oh, btw, everyone say hello to my baby... an 8-week old pug puppy named Otis. He is adorable and likes to chew on my keyboard as I type. Also, he won't sleep anywhere but right next to me, meaning I haven't slept in two nights. Sigh...things I don't do for love...lol...


	39. Girly Things

**A/N: **This idea was given to me by **blacksinger**, so Thank You! I had a lot of fun writing this, I really did. And, in case you're wondering, I know a lot about lip gloss flavors because, like most girls, I went through this phase where that's all I would buy. lol, I used to be such a girl...but the phase passed. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**One-Shot #39  
Girly Things**

Was it a girly thing to own? Yeah, Naruto would admit that. But, it tasted so damn good!

He's already gone through every flavor they had to offer; from orange to strawberry, peach to fruit punch…but he had a favorite. It was the hardest one to find; strawberry shortcake.

Naruto practically ran from the shop with pure excitement filling his senses, they had it. Strawberry shortcake lip gloss, the best tasting flavor he'd ever experienced. Skipping, the blonde was hurriedly trying to open the plastic package containing his lip gloss and twisted off the cap. From the moment the clear liquid touched his lips, he was in heaven. He took a slight nip of his lip, tasting the flavor he'd grow to adore. Smiling, he made his way to the training ground, which he was already late for. But the lip gloss proved to be more important than being on time.

When he arrived at Team 7's training ground, he realized he'd arrived after Kakashi, telling him exactly how late he really was.

"Sorry guys, I…um…overslept?" Naruto's voice rose at the end of the sentence, making his excuse sound more like a question.

Sasuke glanced up as Sakura began berating her teammate for his lateness. The raven haired teen immediately noticed the slight shine of the blonde's lips as he spoke his hurried apology. He tried to shrug it off, but it was too eye catching…if not a bit annoying.

It was apparently too annoying and eye catching for Kakashi, who commented on it almost immediately. "Naruto, what is on your face?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked, putting his hands on his face, trying to wipe off imaginary dirt animatedly.

"Not on your face, per say…I mean your lips. Why are they so…shiny?"

"Oh, it's nothing. My lips were chapped so I used chap stick…but when I went to get more, they were out. So the lady sold me some lip gloss and the taste is so good I just can't stop using it." Kakashi rolled his eyes at Naruto's rambling, but said nothing more, just snorted.

"Naruto, lip gloss is a girl thing." Sakura said, raising an eyebrow.

"No wonder you girls use it, it tastes really good. Especially strawberry shortcake." Naruto smiled, assuming his Gai-sensei pose.

Sakura smirked before replying, "Did you try candy cane yet? It's to die for."

"Oh, thanks Sakura…I'll see if she has that one later."

Sakura just shook her head, thinking, _"You're an idiot."_

Sasuke, who was quiet through this whole thing, was mentally berating himself for continually staring at Naruto's lips while he talked. They shimmered in the sunlight, giving them a feminine appearance. Surprisingly enough, Sasuke kind of liked it. A lot.

Once training ended, and they began to walk home, Sasuke attempted to follow Naruto. True to form, Naruto returned to the shop to see if they had candy cane in stock. Sasuke waited outside the store, arms crossed, leaning against the wall, until the blonde returned.

"Teme, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, fumbling with his newly acquired package in an attempt to open it.

"You do realize you are wearing make-up, right?" Sasuke pushed himself off the wall, keeping his arms crossed.

"But it tastes good…" Naruto trailed off, silently wishing he wouldn't have worn it to training. He was just waiting for the stoic boy to begin his daily torment for something else he'd done apparently wrong.

"What flavor is it?" Sasuke asked, pointing at the package Naruto barely had open.

"Candy cane."

"Taste good?"

"Dunno yet." Naruto finally ripped the package open and immediately applied the new gloss, after licking off the old of course. Taking an exploratory nip of his lower lip, he smiled brightly. "Yeah, it's pretty good."

"Can I taste?" Sasuke asked, dropping his arms to his side.

Naruto eyed him curiously, but held out the tiny bottle in his hands. "Yeah, sure."

Sasuke smirked and leaned forward, his lips a breath away from Naruto's. The blonde's eyes were as big as dinner plates when he realized what the Uchiha was trying to do, but found himself unable to move. Sasuke let his tongue slip out, nipping at Naruto's bottom lip. He found the taste was, actually, quite enjoyable and leaned closer to press his lips fully against the blondes. Naruto's breathe hitched in his throat as Sasuke's body pressed tighter against his, deepening the kiss.

When Sasuke pulled away, he grinned at the blonde boy in front of him, whose face was as red as the bottle he held. "Yeah, you're right. It does taste pretty good." Sasuke licked his own lips before turning on his heels, walking away.

It took Naruto a full minute to recover before he realized Sasuke was walking away from him. "Hey, bastard, get back here! I don't give free samples!"

* * *

So, what'cha think? I hope I did your idea justice, blacksinger. 

So, I want to ask you all a question, since you are all so amazing at answering my other questions... Do you think I could write a multi-chapter story? I've always wanted to do one on Naruto...but sadly all my ideas consist of OC's, which I know few people like to read. But, she won't end up with any characters, because I'm mean like that. lol. And she sure as hell cannot have Sasuke or Naruto, because they've already taken each other. I dunno...but if anyone thinks my writing capabilities are at multi-chapter level, let me know. If you think otherwise, let me know. I just really want to know. Thanks!


	40. Games

**A/N: **This hit me today while Christmas shopping. Yeah, um...we're not going to why I was thinking of Sasuke and Naruto having sex... although I will admit it spawned upon seeing several kids playing Naruto on the display X-Box 360... Oh, and I'm sorry if the make-out scene really doesn't make sense...I'm having a lot of trouble writing sex and make-out scenes. I do, however, hope it gave you something to think about...lol...enjoy!

* * *

**One-Shot #40  
Games**

Sasuke walked up the Hokage Towers long steps, his black hair blowing in the cool breeze of spring. He'd been summoned to the tower, for reasons unknown to him. He did, however, have a pretty good idea. It was probably a mission, he mused.

Opening the door, he leaned his head in a said, "Lord Hokage, you wanted to see me?"

"You like calling me that, don't you?" The Hokage, who was a hyperactive blonde known as Naruto Uzumaki, smirked.

"I think you like it more than I do." Sasuke strode over to Naruto's desk, leaning over it.

Naruto leaned up, bringing himself face to face with Sasuke. "Yeah, I do like it."

Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto in for a deep kiss, knocking off his Hokage hat in the process. Smirking, the raven haired man crawled across the desk, taking a seat in front of Naruto. The Hokage pulled back and situated himself between Sasuke's legs. Stripping Naruto of his white robe, Sasuke began kissing the smooth skin on his neck, making him moan. They began pulling at each others clothes, the need to put skin to skin becoming increasingly overwhelming.

The door creaked open as a dark haired boy walked in, clip board in hand. "Naruto, you are late – "

"Konohamaru, don't you knock?" Naruto squeaked out, pushing Sasuke off of him and pulling his shirt back down.

Konohamaru just stood there, mouth open and a faint blush covering his cheeks. He tried to stutter something out, but gave up and began backing out of the room. Once the door was shut, Naruto let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and looked at Sasuke.

"I swear, Naruto, when I came in _no one_ was in that room." Sasuke said with a slight smirk playing on his face.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just like last time, right? We're gonna scar that poor boy for life, you know." Naruto turned to put his robe back on and try to find his hat, but was stopped by a pale arms wrapping around his waist.

Sasuke nuzzled the crook of Naruto's neck, breathing in the blonde's scent. "I wasn't done yet, _Lord Hokage_. He breathed out the last two words while running his pale fingers across Naruto's tanned stomach.

"Sasuke, you are impossible." He tried to pry the other man's hands off, but to no avail. He only made Sasuke latch onto his neck and begin to suck and bite at it, making it difficult for Naruto to breathe. "I am…late…for…something…"

"This is more important. No one likes a sexually frustrated leader…" Sasuke let his hands wonder a bit further down, rubbing against very sensitive skin. Naruto's breath hitched in his throat and he leaned back against Sasuke.

"I always knew our sex games were going to get us caught." Naruto breathed out, his hand reaching back to grip Sasuke's raven hair.

"But they're totally worth it."

Naruto turned around, his blue eyes swarming with desire. "Wanna play, Sasuke?"

* * *

I think I mentally scarred Konohamaru...poor kid. Oh, btw...Naruto and Sasuke are older and Naruto is the Rokudaime...like we all know he's gonna be. XD 


	41. Jutsu Gone Wrong

**A/N: **This is one of the first one-shots I've ever written...so it's not that good. I remember I tried to incorporate the actual lyrics to "Can I Have A Kiss" by Kelly Clarkson into the dialogue. I'm not sure if it works, it could be a little strange to read, but I liked the whole arguement between the two. Yes, Sasuke is OOC, but it's an explained OOC. Hope you enjoy it!  
OH! And, it's a little AU, too...because at this time I didn't know what really happened the first time Naruto saw Sasuke after the 2 year gap, so I pretended that they brought him home by some miracle of emo-powers. Didn't read the manga yet...I'm a baka...

* * *

**One-Shot #41  
Jutsu Gone Wrong**

"Remember, Naruto, to keep your fingers pointed away from you at all times, or you'll cast the jutsu on yourself." Sakura lectured.

"Aw, Sakura, this is stupid!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed, shaking a fist in front of him. "I thought you grew up? You're fifteen now, remember? Now, get up and do this damn jutsu!"

Naruto straightened up immediately, afraid of what Sakura's fist could do to him, and began repeating her hand signs, in complete silence.

Kakashi stood by an extremely bored Sasuke as they watched the pair train. Sasuke knew Sakura would turn to him soon, but for now he was amused by Naruto's antics, as he always was.

"Do you know this jutsu, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke inquired, drawing the man's attention from his new book.

"Yes. But if Naruto's not careful, he'll be casting a more dangerous form of it."

"What do you mean?"

"The Inhibition Jutsu. It's only a one hand sign difference from the jutsu Sakura's teaching him right now." Kakashi explained.

Before Sasuke could comment, a bright green light hit Sasuke square in the chest, and than, everything in Sasuke's world went black.

It was a while before Sasuke came too, feeling a bit dizzy. He just wrote it off as what waking up to a screaming Naruto and Sakura would do to a person.

"Naruto, you moron! What did you do wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I don't know what I did." Naruto was looking at his hands, as if blaming this entire situation on them.

"Do them again, without words or chakra, and slowly." Sakura was trying to calm down, but no one could have known what jutsu Naruto actually did on Sasuke. She watched carefully as Naruto repeated the hand signs, slowly, in front of her.

And then it hit her. He missed one completely.

"You did the Inhibition Jutsu, Naruto." Sakura's voice was low. She looked from Naruto, to Kakashi, to, the now awake, Sasuke.

"The what?"

"Naruto, come here a minute." Kakashi said, his visible eye crinkled in a smile. "Sakura, take care of Sasuke."

As Kakashi and Naruto walked a little away from where they were, he frowned. "I really messed up this time, didn't I?"

"What makes you say that?"

"The look on Sakura's face. What does the Inhibition Jutsu do, anyway?"

"It takes the pent-up thoughts, emotions and reactions people have and forces them to express them. Like, um, when you want ramen, but you know you can't because you have to go train, this jutsu will make you forget about training and just go eat the ramen."

"So, Sasuke will do whatever he wants, no matter what?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So, how is that different from any other time?" At this, Kakashi just laughed.

"The jutsu will wear off in a week or two," the medical-nin said. "Until then, maybe you should stay with someone who doesn't mind dealing with your whims."

"I'll take care of you, Sasuke. I mean, after all, it is my fault." Naruto offered, making Sakura smile at his sense of responsibility. Or, at least, she tried to smile.

"Yes, it is, you moron!" Sasuke growled at him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped, holding on to a very rejected looking Naruto's arm. "Be nice, he's trying to help."

"_Helping_ would have been you never trying to teach the moron a new trick."

"Sasuke!" Kakashi's voice boomed though the room, making even the medical-nin jump. "Close your mouth until further notice."

"Blow me." Sasuke muttered, jumping off the bed. "I'm going home."

"With all due respect, everyone," The medical-nin interjected, as the team was currently grabbing Sasuke and throwing him into the bed. "He has no control over what he's saying. He will, at least until it wears off, say or do the first thing that pops into his head."

"Can I control it at all?" Sasuke asked, shoving Sakura away from holding down his arm.

"With time, you may be able to. But, for at least the next twenty-four hours, you will do every whim you have. Which is why you need someone responsible to take care of you."

"And, you are going to leave me with someone who couldn't keep a gerbil alive?"

"Hey! I never had a gerbil, but I have plants and they're all very happy and healthy, Sasuke!" The hurt look on Naruto's face was growing by the second, which was hurting Sasuke too.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

The seven eyes in the room grew to twice their normal size. Did Sasuke Uchiha just apologize?

"Can we go home, now?" Sasuke got up and grabbed Naruto's arm, ignoring the weird looks from everyone in the room, including Naruto.

"Uh, okay…" Naruto began leading Sasuke out the door, and than stopped dead in his tracks. "Which home?"

"Yours!" Sasuke almost yelled, but caught it. It came out sounding a little strangled. "I want to go to your home, Naruto. With you. In your home."

Naruto just stared, nodded slightly, and continued to walk out the door. Only slowing down to shoot Kakashi and Sakura a very confused look.

"I'll come over later and check up on you, Sasuke." Sakura yelled after them.

"No! No, don't. We'll be having – busy… we'll be busy. Very busy. You just go home, Sakura. Don't worry about me. I'll be with Naruto, I'll be fine."

At this, the confused eyes just got even more confused.

"Your apartment is a piece of shit." Sasuke winced at his words. He needed to control this, like, now.

"Yeah, it's no Uchiha mansion, but its home." Naruto tried to laugh and not sound hurt, but it didn't work.

"Sorry, Naruto." Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"You can't control it, so no harm done."

"Your plants are actually living." It was more of a statement than a question. He fingered the leaves of one of Naruto's most prized possessions and smiled. "What is this?"

"That's an orchid. It's really hard to keep living, but I'm proud of it." Naruto came over and stood beside him, using a dropper to feed it some sweet smelling plant food.

Sasuke couldn't help himself; he leaned down and sniffed Naruto's bright blonde hair. "Hmm, smells good."

"Yeah, I don't know what's in it, but it almost smells like fruit or something." Naruto stood up and smiled, nearly knocking Sasuke over in the process.

Sasuke's face turned a bright shade of red at almost getting caught, but walked to Naruto's couch and flopped down.

"Do you need anything, Sasuke?" Naruto's question was innocent enough, but it let out a whole plethora of thoughts from Sasuke's mind.

Until, that is, Sasuke's mind let one thought linger; the sweet smell of his hair, the feel of Naruto's tan skin, and those bright blue eyes. But, last of all, it settled in on Naruto's lips, and what they felt like the last time those lips meant his.

"A kiss." Sasuke breathed out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Naruto walked around the couch and stood in front of him.

"Can I have a kiss, Naruto?" Sasuke was trying to fight it, but in the end the medical-nin was right. There was no fighting what the jutsu wanted you to reveal. So, Sasuke settled for the blush creeping across his cheeks and the sweat that began to form on his brow, and stood up to face Naruto. Besides, he started it with a question like that.

"A kiss? From who?" Naruto smirked.

"You."

Naruto tried to make a coherent comment, but nothing came out. Instead, he blushed and looked anywhere but at Sasuke. Sasuke, however, had other plans for Naruto's face. Cupping it in his hands, Sasuke brought Naruto closer to him until their lips brushed together. He could feel the breath catch in Naruto's throat, but ignored it. He needed to feel him, damn the consequences. Wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck, he forced Naruto toward him, their lips crushing together. To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto's arms encircled his back and pulled them even closer together, kissing Sasuke fiercely back. It was as if everything else disappeared, and it was only the two of them. Like the world stopped. Like there was no jutsu forcing Sasuke to do this, no hidden force making Sasuke's tongue loose and spill every hidden secret. There was just them and this head-spinning, dizzying, wonderful feeling. Until Naruto pulled away.

"Sasuke, you don't know what you're doing." Naruto sounded really hurt, more hurt than Sasuke's voice when he growled at the loss of his wonderful feeling.

"What are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke's voice was deep and breathy as he talked. Naruto turned away from him, trying to hide the rejected tone in his voice and the hurt covering his face.

"You don't want me. It's the jutsu. It's making you do these things."

Sasuke didn't turn Naruto to face him, he just walked forward and wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I just wanted a kiss. I just wanted to know what it felt like to have something so pure, something I was always so sure of. I always knew somewhere deep down, that you would save me. I know that you're too good for me, that I'm not worthy of you, but I want you to at least be willing to try. To see that, when I want to be, I can be what you need me to be."

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed out, trying to turn his head to see Sasuke's face.

"I know you don't owe me anything. Hell, I've been a mess since you've known me. I can't promise you forever, not with me chasing after Itachi, but I'm working on that."

Sasuke let go of Naruto, allowing him to turn so they could face each other.

"Sasuke, I…" Naruto began, but was silenced by Sasuke pressing their lips together.

Naruto pulled away again, letting his forehead rest on Sasuke's. "You'll just leave me again, once Itachi comes anywhere near here, won't you?"

"I – I don't know. But I love you enough to try."

There it was, in complete inhibition honesty, was Sasuke's promise. His promise to try. A promise that Naruto didn't think he could deal with. He was using the jutsu to find out Sasuke's real feelings, but now he was really wishing he didn't. The truth was starting to hurt.

"That's your promise?" Naruto pulled away and took a step back. "You promise to _try_? What kind of promise is that?"

"It's all I've got, Naruto." Sasuke took a step forward, only to have Naruto step backward again.

"You say you love me, but you're more than willing to leave me again? I love you, too, Sasuke! That's why I went to find you! That's why I trained and got stronger. Just to bring you back. But, oh, you love me enough to _try_!"

"I never said I was 'more than willing' to do anything. But I've wanted my revenge long before I wanted you!"

"So, murder will come before me?"

"Revenge, not murder!" Sasuke's voice took a tone Naruto had never known. It was cross between hurt and love, but nothing like Sasuke had ever used before. He took a deep breath and looked Naruto directly in the eye. "The love I feel, the love I felt, for you kept me going. It kept me sane and determined. It's why I couldn't kill you. Not because of my whim, because of my heart. I couldn't bear to hurt you. Leaving you was better than killing you."

"Sasuke, than why can't you stay with me now?"

"I'm trying. Give me a chance before you turn this down." Sasuke's arms were back around Naruto's neck before his sentence was finished, with his lips pressed against Naruto's. The fierce kiss they'd began earlier was continued, but this time with a passion neither had ever experienced. Until they heard a small 'poof' coming from the direction of Naruto's open window.

"Hey – oh, sorry. Guess you two are busy." Kakashi's eye crinkled as he smiled.

"Do you have something important to do here?"

Within seconds Kakashi was standing directly in front of Sasuke, a finger pointed at his chest. "Watch what you say, Sasuke. Sakura dispelled the jutsu on you almost five minutes ago. You have no excuse to be a jerk now."

"Nani?" Both teenagers exclaimed at once.

"Yeah, apparently the jutsu is dispelled just like a simple gen-jutsu. She found it in a book in Tsunade's office. You've been freely acting, with your own will, for at least five minutes now."

Sasuke just gaped at him, while Naruto just stared at Sasuke. Everything they'd argued had been for real. It was really Sasuke saying he loved Naruto.

As the reality settled in, Naruto was beaming. Kakashi took notice, said his good-bye, and 'poof'-ed out, leaving a very stunned Sasuke and a very happy Naruto.

"Did you mean everything?"

"I – uh, yeah." Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, his new-found honesty still coursing through his mind. Had he really just said all that without a jutsu?

"Aw, Sasuke!" Naruto's body slammed against Sasuke's as he engulfed the other teen into a bone-crushing hug. "I always knew that emo attitude was just a cover-up. I always knew you loved me!"

"You did, did you?" Sasuke choked out. "Can I breathe now, Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry." Naruto pulled away. Then, suddenly, his face turned serious again and looked up at Sasuke. "I know why you left. I can't blame you myself. It has to be hard living with all that inside of you." His gaze was intense, it was making Sasuke a little nervous. It was almost the same look he had when they'd fought all those years ago. A look of pure determination.

"Na-Naruto?"

"I don't forgive you, but I do get it. And, you have a lot to make up for." His took a step forward, closing what little gap there was between him and Sasuke. "So, now you have to do whatever whim I have."

Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief. At least Naruto wasn't mad. But, every whim Naruto had? That kid was unpredictable. "What kind of whims?"

"Dunno yet. Right now, though, I just want a kiss." Both faces erupted in a smirk as arms encircled each other.

This whim he could handle. Now what would come tomorrow…that was anyone's guess.

* * *

For some reason, the whole "I left you alive on a whim" line became my favorite line. I used it a lot in real life. lol. Even where it didn't make sense. Of course, I say "dattebayo" a lot, too. Along with many many quotes from both Yu-Gi-Oh and Naruto's Abridged Series'. Yes, I'm a dork. lol! 


	42. Gambling

**A/N: **I wrote this after re-watching the "Valley of the End" arc on YouTube. So, this is severely depressing and has _character deaths_, so if you can't handle that stuff, please skip this one-shot.  
By the way, if you ever meet one of those skeptics who don't believe in the whole SasuNaru relationship...just make them watch this arc, all will be explained! XD Oh, also make them watch episode 16...that explains it, too. XD Enjoy the story!!!

* * *

**One-Shot #42  
Gambling**

As Jiraiya found out, Naruto was good at gambling. He had a natural flare for picking winning numbers or lucky tickets. Particularly, Naruto was good at those silly rub-off tickets, the ones that almost anyone would give to underage children. What was the most a thirteen year old boy could win, right? Surely not the five-hundred dollar jackpot...but they were wrong. Naruto walked out of that shady place Jiraiya took him five-hundred dollars richer.

But, sadly, as Naruto soon found out, he was only lucky gambling with money. When gambling with other things, he didn't have the same knack at it.

Take for instance his constant gamble at keeping Sasuke's friendship. It was hard enough for him to obtain in the first place, let alone keep it once he had it. The stoic teen barely said three words to him, unless it was an insult. Yet, at the same time, Naruto could tell you Sasuke's entire life story, just from what he was told. He'd been hurt, just like Naruto…only maybe a lot worse. He'd said it at the Valley of the End, _how could you know what I lost when you never had siblings or parents_. He wasn't wrong, Naruto discovered. It was different; it may have hurt worse knowing and losing them the way he did. He was right, and Naruto knew it. Maybe he tried to deny it, maybe he tried to put his life on the line to protect his best friend, but in the end it wasn't enough. In the end, he couldn't save the boy he'd come to think of as a brother. With that gamble, Naruto lost and lost horribly.

Two and a half years later, Naruto found his best friend – brother even – and realized it wasn't the same person he'd known before. He was different. He was almost evil. In trying to regain his friend, he'd lost another gamble. He wasn't strong enough, wasn't fast enough – hell, he couldn't even _move_ when Sasuke came near him. And, because of his hesitation, he almost died and Sasuke got away. Once again, a gamble he couldn't win.

This time, Naruto promised it would be different. He was older, smarter, stronger, and maybe a little luckier. It was a different kind of gamble, this time. The one type of gamble no one could afford to lose. Just like before, he'd place his life on the line. But, unlike before, he was more than willing to lose. Unlike before, he wanted to lose. This time, he thought he had Sasuke figured out. Maybe, once killing Naruto, Sasuke would see what he left behind. Perhaps his death could force Sasuke out of his darkness and into a new light.

But his death didn't. His death forced Sasuke to have a psychotic break. In a fit of rage, Sasuke succeeded in killing his brother…and himself in the process.

In the end, Naruto learned something. In the end, as his spirit clung to the Earth a little longer than he was supposed to, as he watched his best friend find his revenge, he saw that he lost his bet and lost a greater prize.

He was only lucky with money, a lesson Naruto should have learned sooner.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And to all who have Faved me in any way, I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you so so so much.  
Please accept this cookie baked by Naruto as a token of my appreciation. Sasuke was too emo to give you anything...sorry. Naruto said he'd pay for it later. Although, somehow I think Sasuke will enjoy it... 


	43. Morning After

**A/N: **I've been toying around with a "Morning After" fic for a while now, but I couldn't quite get it right. This one isn't the best of the best...but it grew on me, lol! I hope you agree!

* * *

**One-Shot #43  
Morning After**

Naruto's eyes opened slightly, the sun cascading over his face. The room was blurry, yet still seemed different from previous mornings. When the room came into view, he realized it was because the room wasn't his. It was way too…clean.

He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his cerulean blue eyes and taking in his surroundings. The room was almost as large as his apartment and painted a beautiful shade of blue. The bed he laid in was at least a king-sized and covered in a beautiful dark blue sheets and blanket set. Glancing at the nightstand beside him, he saw two pictures of Team 7. One was taken when he was twelve and the other after Sasuke's return at sixteen, both of which were donned in oak frames.

He threw his legs off the bed and rubbed his eyes again, trying to remember every second of the previous night's events. Bits and pieces floated back to him. Pale and tan skin sliding against each other, raven hair trailing down his stomach as a tongue worked on his overheated skin, legs tangled together as a husky voice whispered 'I love you' into the darkness. Sighing, Naruto wondered if Sasuke met any of it. If he was going to walk downstairs to an awkward and communication-less goodbye, or a morning filled with the same passion and desire of the night before. Wishing for the latter, he stood up and found the door to the bathroom, gathering up his clothes on the way.

Walking down the stairs tentatively, he peeked into the kitchen, where the Uchiha was standing, reading the morning paper and drinking coffee, in nothing but his boxers. Forcing his eyes to not linger too long, he continued down the stairs, praying for a peaceful morning.

Sasuke looked up, noticing a presence in the room. His eyes rested upon a disheveled looking blonde who was trying to come down the stairs and not be noticed. His breath hitched in his throat and his chest tightened…was Naruto trying to leave? Attempting, pathetically, to calm his nerves he stepped around the kitchen counter, hoping to stop the dobe and demand an explanation. Instead, he stepped around the counter and stopped, trying to force himself to speak.

Naruto looked up, trying to see if the older boy was still standing behind the counter. Instead, he met a pair of accusing and hurt onyx eyes. A wave of guilt washed over him as he stared at Sasuke, the hurt sliding down into Sasuke's facial expression. They stood there for a second like that, their eyes not quite meeting, no words being spoken, until Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"If you're leaving, then just go." His hands were fisted at his sides, his head dropped as to not show emotion, but his voice betrayed him. It cracked as he spoke, giving away his hidden pain.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He just stood there, staring at an emotionally broken Uchiha. He wasn't trying to leave; he just wanted to know if last night met to Sasuke what it did to him. Opening his mouth to speak, but upon seeing a solitary tear slide down porcelain skin, he closed it instead. Instead of speaking, which he knew would never go his own way – the curse of being himself – he wrapped his arms around Sasuke, holding him tightly. The usually stoic teen fisted his hands in Naruto's bright orange jacket and pulled him even closer, burying his face in the blonde's neck. More tears escaped down those porcelain cheeks, soaking into the orange fabric.

"Are you leaving?" He choked out, his voice a plea of love and confusion.

"No." Naruto answered, kissing the top of Sasuke's head as he pulled back. "I just didn't know if you were still okay with it."

A delicate eyebrow rose at his explanation. "Why wouldn't I be?" An orange-clad shoulder shrugged as cerulean eyes dropped to the floor. "Naruto, answer me."

A mumble of 'you're too good for me' and 'dreaming of that for a long time' barely left the blonde's lips, making it almost impossible for Sasuke to hear him.

"Naruto, I love you. I always have." He brought a pale hand up to trace the whisker marks on the tanned cheeks.

Smiling brightly, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling him in for a deep, searing kiss. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to say that, Sasuke? How many nights I've spent, sleepless, wondering if you felt the same way about me as I did about you? God, Sasuke, I love you!"

Sasuke just smirked, loving how his blonde dobe was rambling on excitedly. "Come on, dobe." Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand, leading him towards the stairs.

"Where we goin'?" Naruto asked, following behind the older teen.

"Back to bed." Sasuke turned his head to wiggle his eyebrow, making Naruto blush slightly.

"Oh…" Naruto began to climb the stairs when he suddenly stopped, almost jerking Sasuke's arm out of the socket. When the raven haired teen turned to question him, Naruto had a naughty smirk on his face. "You're uke this time, I'm still kinda sore."

With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke pulled him the remainder of the way, not realizing until way too late that Kyuubi heals Naruto almost instantly, and that Naruto would not be sore at all afterwards.

Such a clever little dobe…

* * *

Hey, um...is it just me or does English Itachi have a really sexy voice? I mean, I watch both the Japanese and the English dubs...and I love them both...but English Itachi's voice is...well...sexier. Of course, I thought that about English Inuyasha, too. Don't shoot me, please! lol. I prefer English Jiraiya's voice, too. But Japanese chibi!Sasuke is better... Yeah, I'm weird...go ahead and say it. lol!

Until next time...TTYL!


	44. Perfect Words

**A/N: **Ah...short stories. This one, I can officially call a drabble, I think. lol. I actually said this to my mom last night, and it sparked an idea in my head that just wouldn't leave. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**  
Drabble (I hope) #44  
Perfect Words**

It was a rare occurrence when Sasuke would initiate a cuddling session, fully accompanied with deep conversation, yet it was happening now. Naruto, who really didn't want to do anything to screw it up, picked his words carefully. He loved these moments, where his boyfriend would lay and just cuddle into him, not caring if the world crashed down around them.

Another thing Naruto loved was when Sasuke dove, head first, into a 'These are all the reasons I love you' conversation. This happened less than the cuddling did, and it was something that Naruto refused to deter once started. He listened intently, hanging off of every word the Uchiha's deep voice echoed through the room.

From 'you never gave up on me' to 'you kept searching for me, you wouldn't give in' to 'your undeterrable determination, which I find sexy as hell,' Naruto literally clung to every single syllable coming from that beautiful mouth, refusing to miss a word. Not having love in his life until Sasuke, he wasn't used to hearing all the reasons someone would care and love for him. Now that he could hear it, it gave him a light fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach. A feeling that he loved.

In a moment of pure happiness and joy, Naruto decided to say something that would express the amount of love he felt for the stoic raven haired teen. After careful deliberation, he found the perfect words. Words that would convey the emotions kept deep down in his heart and soul.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto looked directly into those beautiful onyx eyes he'd grown to adore. "I love you more than I love ramen."

* * *

Because, to Naruto, those words would equal a love deeper than every ocean combined and the Grand Canyon thrown in for good measure...and then some. lol.

XD Thanks for reading, as always! LOVE YA!!!


	45. Common Characteristics

**A/N: **I swear I haven't been neglecting this series, I have just had one hell of an inspiration storm I didn't want to stop it prematurely. I don't get them very often, you know. lol.

I hope you like this, it just hit me, like an hour ago. It only took me, like, 25 minutes to write, so if there are buku errors, let me know. Oh, and please comment with your answer to the last sentence in the one-shot!!!

* * *

**One-Shot #45  
Common Characteristics**

Sasuke eyed his boyfriend, who was currently sitting on _his_ couch in _his_ living room eating _his_ food. But, hell, what else was new?

What could Sasuke's adorable, albeit a bit slow, blonde boyfriend be doing that would – if ever so slightly – annoy his boyfriend? Why, watching his new favorite cartoon show, of course!

Recently, Naruto had spent almost an entire paycheck on buying the complete first and second season of Avatar: The Last Airbender. How had Naruto become so addicted to this new – and ultimately exciting – cartoon? Because of one character.

The Firebending Prince Zuko.

Sasuke knew from experience that Naruto favored this character above all the others – even the semi-annoying and clever Sokka – because he reminded the blonde of someone; someone very important to him.

Zuko reminded Naruto of Sasuke.

Sasuke sat down beside his boyfriend, pulling his gaze away from the television. "Why does he remind you so much of me? He's emo."

Naruto giggled and kissed Sasuke on the nose. "There's reason one…"

"I'm not emo." Sasuke frowned.

"You're in denial." Naruto smirked. "Besides that he's got a psychotic sibling, his family's special power deals with fire, and he's always on a quest to avenge his honor. I'm telling you, you two could be twins!"

This got Naruto a smack upside the head and a fuming Uchiha.

"And you're both prone to violence and need anger management classes. All in all, he's you in cartoon form."

Sasuke stomped away from Naruto before stopping abruptly and turning around. "Well, you're just like Aang!"

Naruto turned around on the couch and eyed Sasuke curiously. "Explain."

"Your power deals with air, you both have a secret power sealed inside of you, and you both have big animals that help you out during difficult battles." Seeing the thoughtful look on Naruto's face, he added, "And you're both annoying and eternally optimistic. Kind of annoying, actually."

Naruto glared at Sasuke before turning back to the television. "Jiraiya can be Uncle Iroh."

"Sakura is like Toph, with the insane strength and all."

"Azula can be Itachi."

"Sokka can be Shikamaru with the laziness and all."

"This is fun!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping on his boyfriend and hugging him tightly.

"We don't have a Katara, though…" Sasuke said, brushing strands of blonde hair from Naruto's forehead.

"Actually, you could combine Katara and Toph to get Sakura. She's a combination of the two."

Sasuke thought for a second and nodded. "Good point." He kissed Naruto before pinching his boyfriend's rear. "I'm still not emo."

Naruto just giggled, knowing deep down that no matter how much Sasuke denied it, he would always be emo. The blonde just wondered who was more emo: Sasuke or Zuko?

* * *

Hey, you have to agree about the Naruto/Aang and Sasuke/Zuko thing. They remind me so much of each other, it's not funny!

And Itachi reminds me of Rukia's brother in Bleach (I can't spell or pronounce his name to save my life, sorry!)

And, yes, this is crackalicious. Hope you enjoyed it, anyway!


	46. Scents

**A/N: **Thank you for voting last chapter. I only received 4 votes total before I posted this story, so I'm going to keep the poll open a little longer.

BUT; The winner _so far_ in the "Emo-Off 2007" is... (drumroll) **_SASUKE UCHIHA!!!_** Take a bow Sasuke!

Sasuke: You're annoying... (emo's off)

Ah, yes, that's why he's the winner...

* * *

**One-Shot #46  
Scents**

It's funny how certain scents make you think of someone else.

Like the way lavender and vanilla always made Naruto think of Sasuke. There wasn't really a reason for it, Sasuke didn't wear lavender and vanilla scented anything. But, for some reason, if Naruto was walking through a patch of lavender or strolled by a candy shop, the blonde got a strong sense of longing for the stoic raven haired teen. But, with Sasuke not in Konoha anymore, his longing lingered and became something more; something Naruto was having trouble handling.

It was the same for Sasuke, who thought of Naruto whenever he smelled sandalwood and cinnamon. There wasn't a particular reason those scents threw him into a Naruto-esque frenzy, but they did. What pissed Sasuke off, however, was the only place he had to smell the sandalwood was when he trained with Orochimaru, who favored the scent beyond belief. It was difficult to train when thinking of the blonde, but he got through…until Kabuto began flavoring his coffee with cinnamon. It got a lot more difficult to handle.

Who would have considered the possibility of their thought-provoking scents bringing them together? Not the two teenagers, whose respective nose's followed the scents of lavender and sandalwood, finding each other in the process.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, his voice low and husky in the darkness.

"The lavender." Naruto answered, still breathing heavily. "You?"

"Sandalwood, it makes me think of you." Sasuke turned his head, looking his newly-turned lover in the eyes.

"Lavender makes me think of you." Naruto smirked, snuggling into Sasuke tighter. "I don't know why."

It's funny how certain scents make you think of someone else…and brings you closer to them in the process.

* * *

Naruto: Hey...um...I'm sorry about Sasuke before. He's happy he won on the inside...I'm sure...

Lystee: Hey, it's okay. We all understand, that's why we voted for him. XD

Naruto: Believe it! Can I vote, too?

Lystee: Sure thing, cutie. Who is it: Sasuke of Zuko?

Naruto: (looks around to make sure Sasuke is not there) I vote for Sasuke...

Lystee: Okay...I amend the votes... Sasuke - 4, Zuko - 1

Sasuke: Naruto, you did not just vote for me, did you?

Naruto: (turns around carefully with anime sweatdrop) No, never 'suke!

Lystee: Sorry...but Sasuke just chased Naruto out the door. I have to go make sure they don't kill each other...I'd hate to clean up _that_ mess...


	47. What You Deserve

**Emo-Off 2007**  
So, I know you're all exctied to see who won, since I'm not getting any more votes...  
The official winner of the Emo-Off 2007 is (drumroll, please?)  
**_SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!_  
Sasuke - 6, Zuko - 2  
**Wow, sorry Zuko. Guess you're just not emo enough to beat Sasuke. Although, to me, you come in a close second.

Lystee: Sasuke, any comments?  
Sasuke: I hate you all. (emo's off, again.)  
Naruto: Sasuke, get your ass back here! You need your reward!  
Lystee: Let the bastard go, Naruto. You can have the reward.  
Naruto: Really? What is it?  
Lystee: Lipgloss, Strawberry Shortcake flavored.  
Naruto: (squee) You love me, you really love me! (huggles lipgloss)  
Lystee: Ah, that's why we all love Naruto...

* * *

**One-Shot #47  
You Get What You Deserve**

There were simple things you asked for in life. Like a hot meal, a warm bed, a beach-front property. Out of all those things you ask for – expect, even – how many of them do you actually get?

It was once said that you only get what you deserve. Truth be told that most people didn't get what they deserved. It seemed, sometimes, that good things only happened to bad people. But, look a little deeper and see that the things they got always turned out to be something totally different than what they thought. Or they got it and figured it wasn't what they thought they wanted.

Take Sasuke for example. Since the day Itachi made infamous in Konoha, Sasuke had only wanted one thing. He wanted his brother dead. He wanted Itachi to pay for his sins. Finally, at age fifteen, Sasuke got what he thought he wanted. Itachi was dead, by his hand, and he would pay his price in hell for all eternity.

But, standing there at the spot where Itachi lay dead in the ground, Sasuke felt an overwhelming sense of fear. Of all his careful planning and strategies, never had Sasuke wondered what would happen after. Hell, as far as Sasuke knew, there wouldn't _be_ an after. He could have very well died attempting his goal, so what was there to plan afterward?

There went the ever-so-right phrase of 'you get what you deserve' where Sasuke received the loneliness and sadness of killing his only remaining relative and not having anyone else around to help him out. He pushed everyone away who remotely _tried_ to help him, and now he was alone. He got what he deserved.

That was, until Naruto found him. Of all the people in the world, Naruto Uzumaki had this uncanny ability to find Sasuke when Sasuke really needed someone to talk to, to hold on to, to cry on.

Take today, for example. He thought he'd have to deal with the death of Itachi on his own, but in walked the blonde idiot, who was smart enough to find exactly where Sasuke was at exactly the right time. Smiling like an idiot – convenient, right? – Naruto stood beside Sasuke and looked down into Itachi's makeshift grave.

"Fits him, don't ya think?" He asked, that lopsided grin on his face.

"Yeah, the bastard deserved a hole in the ground." Sasuke said, a tear sliding down his face. "He was still my brother; he was just an evil sadistic bastard, too."

Instead of replying, Naruto just hugged Sasuke. How had Naruto known exactly what the raven haired teen needed at that exact moment?

Someone smart said it one day, probably off-handed, in all his brilliance.

You get what you deserve.

* * *

So, what did you all think? Love you all!

Oh, btw, don't think I've pimped this yet, so I will now. My mulit-chapter story is currently in the works. If you'd like to read it, click on my username above. It's called Revenge and Afterward. Please read it, it's not as bad as it sounds. Parts are kind of funny...I hope. XD


	48. Extreme Makeover

**A/N: **Yeah, I'm late to the party. Yeah, I'm a loser. Yeah, I haven't updated this in a while. Yeah, I'm sorry.  
But, I come bearing slightly OOC!Sasuke and a very clever little Naruto. I hope you enjoy. I haven't wrote humor in a while, I kind of miss it.

* * *

**One-Shot #48  
Extreme Makeover**

A change of clothes, a simple change of clothes, was all it took to start a stir in Konoha.

Sasuke silently cursed Jiraiya for talking the kid into it, but simultaneously praised him for being able to obtain a miracle. Naruto wasn't wearing orange.

The horrid color that Sasuke had come to detest – and silently train his eye to look for at every whim to see the blonde – was no where in sight. In fact, it seemed as if he'd done a complete one-eighty with his color scheme. Save for the band part of his leaf headband, there was no black on him either.

Naruto came to the training session that day in a brand new training outfit that was making Sasuke drool, but drool in a cool way of course. He was dressed in cargo shorts that were a deep green color and a white t-shirt. Just watching the boy raise his arm to wave sent a shock wave through Sasuke, the t-shirt showed off every upper-torso muscle the sixteen-year old had. Since his arms weren't covered by an orange-black sleeve, the muscles there were showing under his tanned skin. His spiky blonde hair was hanging down into his eyes due to the lack of his headband. Instead of wearing said accessory on his head, it was knotted into a few of his belt loops and hanging slightly on his side. His hair had the look of just getting out of bed, or just been having extremely hot sex, whichever you prefer.

Sakura stared in awe, silently wondering who could have dressed him. Even Kakashi looked away from his dirty novel to see the extreme makeover.

"Naruto, did you forget to do your laundry?" Kakashi asked, raising his visible eyebrow.

"Haha, very funny." Naruto glared. "Jiraiya bet me I couldn't go a whole day not wearing orange. If I win this, I am totally getting 1000 yen!"

"You, um…look good, Naruto." Sakura stuttered out.

The blonde looked a little taken back, but smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks, Sakura!"

"You look grown up, or something. More mature. I like it." Sakura smiled. "You should wear stuff like this more often."

"Well, actually this is the only outfit like this I have. I only have to do it for today. Besides," Naruto trailed off and patted his Gama-chan frog pouch in his back pocket. "I don't have the money to buy a whole wardrobe's worth."

This seemed to snap Sasuke out of his Naruto-obsessed trance. This new look would change the next day? He'd go back to orange in less than twenty-four hours? How could this happen?

"Well, if you win then you could buy yourself some new clothes." Sakura tried, not wanting to allow that boy to dress in orange any more if this was the outcome. Naruto looked – without a better word – hot.

"I guess…" Naruto said, tugging at the hem of the white shirt. "I just feel more comfortable in orange."

"But you look hot in this." Sasuke blurted out, forgetting to think inside of his head.

Five eyes locked on the raven haired teen, mouths hanging open. It took him a second for it to register, but once it did his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yeah." Kakashi smirked. "You did."

Sasuke looked like a deer caught in the headlights, not knowing what to do or say to get himself out of this one. His face flushed a deep crimson, trying his best to force his strategically-inclined mind to come up with something, anything, to get out of this uncomfortable situation. He stuttered out something about being late for something and ran away from the group.

Naruto stared after him, mouth still hanging open. Did Sasuke honestly just call him _hot_? Had that actually happened?

The next day they had training again. And, again, Naruto caused quite a stir in Konoha. Having won the bet, he came to the training field in new clothes paid for by Jiraiya's generous loss to their bet. Like before there was no orange, but this time there were words on his plain white t-shirt.

_Sasuke Uchiha thinks I'm sexy._

_

* * *

_

So, what'd ya think? I figured I'd let the punishment for the words on the shirt up to interpretation. Either Sasuke glomped and molested him, or Sasuke tried to kill him and rip his shirt off...then probably glomp and molest him. Like I said, it's up to you. And, before you ask...there are only _five_ eyes on Sasuke because Kakashi only has _one visible_ eye...get it? Heh...bad pun.

Oh, btw...does anyone know of a great tutorial to writing sex in a story? I'm slacking on my multi-chap because I can't write a sex scene. Is there a short cut to writing really hot gay sex? I'd really like to find it, if it exists. Yeah, wishful thinking, I'm well aware... Blah!


	49. Secret Santa

**A/N: **Don't fear, Lystee is here! XD Yeah, I'm a nerd. Okay, anywho... I am currently, at this very moment, watching Naruto on Cartoon Network. Sadly, the only Sasuke action we've seen is Tsunade healing him and Sakura jumping on him. _sigh_ No, Naruto didn't jump on him, although I'm sure he wanted to. Oh, and I saw Akamaru pissing on trees. Yeah, exciting episode...

Anyway...enjoy the first Christmas-themed drabble.

* * *

**One-Shot #49**

**Secret Santa**

He just stared at the small strip of paper in his hand. Upon the white surface was neatly printed handwriting, almost too neat for any boy to write, which read: "Sasuke Uchiha."

Of all the people in the world he had to draw out of that ramen bowl, it just had to be _him_. The one person in Konoha he could never impress or do anything right in front of. Now what was he going to do?

"Who'd you get?" Kiba loudly whispered, leaning over to peer over an orange-clad shoulder.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, turning to face his friend.

"Who'd you get? Who do you have to buy for?" Kiba was still attempting to whisper, but his voice always did carry not matter how low he spoke. It was his downfall at trying to cheat on tests at the Academy; he never did have the knack for whispering so no one could hear.

"Oh," Naruto said, staring back at the strip of paper again. "I, uh…I got Sasuke."

Kiba just stared at him before forming an 'o' with his mouth. He shrugged and turned to the other side, sliding an arm around Hinata and asking her the same question.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, who was sitting at the end of Ichiraku's row of stools, surrounded by his fan girls. The stoic teen was never very open about things he wanted in terms of material possessions. Instead, the only thing he voiced was his hatred for Itachi. And, well, his distaste for Naruto.

All at once, Naruto decided that this whole Secret Santa idea was stupid. Really, really stupid. The things that Sasuke probably _did_ want were probably things that Naruto couldn't afford. What could a financially-challenged shinobi get an Uchiha? Taking another glance at Sasuke, he saw the teen staring at him, too. Naruto's tanned cheeks blushed at the gaze, but couldn't look away quite yet. It shocked him to discover that Sasuke was blushing, too.

When they finally looked away, due to Sakura sticking her face in Sasuke's and asking who he'd have to buy for, Naruto stood up and began to walk away. The sudden loss of the blonde ball of energy wasn't lost on the group, however, as Kiba turned around to face Naruto.

"Where are you going?"

"I've gotta get a jump on the whole shopping thing. See you later!" Naruto waved as he ran down the street, trying to rack his brain for something, anything, he could get Sasuke for Christmas.

Sasuke turned to watch him go, his running figure dodging in and out of his vision due to annoying fan girls.

Naruto walked in and out of shops that entire day, and he was getting frustrated. If he thought he saw something Sasuke _might_ like, he couldn't afford it. If he saw something nice he _could _afford, it wouldn't be good enough for Sasuke. It was vicious cycle, and something he never wanted to do again. How could one teenage boy be so damn hard to buy for? Taking a deep breath, he walked into the last store on this block and prepared himself for another round of "not good enough, too expensive."

As he stared into the glass cases, trying to see anything that would catch his attention, as someone stopped beside him.

"Can I help you, kiddo?"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the voice, being so intently concentrating on his task at hand. The old lady who asked the question smiled as his arms flailed out in surprise.

"Old lady, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry, hun. I've been watching you stare into this case for ten minutes. Is there something you need help with?"

"Oh." Naruto looked back at the case, his head dropping in defeat. Those price tags had way too high of numbers for his taste. "No…I guess not."

"You know," the lady said, eyeing the boy carefully. "Sometimes the best presents aren't the most expensive. They're the ones that come from the heart."

"My heart won't _pay_ for them, though." Naruto whispered, absentmindedly patting his Gama-chan wallet currently residing in his back pocket.

Taking pity on the poor boy (literally and figuratively) standing in front of her, she smirked and turned to her husband behind the register. "I think," she whispered. "That we have a special going on. For the next two hours everything is half off, but only for Leaf ninja wearing orange."

Naruto formed his lopsided smile. "Thanks, but you don't have to do that just for me."

"Hun, it's no problem at all." She patted him on the shoulder and left him to stare into the glass case.

Twenty minutes, and a million indecisions later, Naruto decided on the slim black iPod sitting in the case, which was already marked down – being last years model and all – and would still take everything he had in his Gama-chan to buy it.

He sat in his apartment that night just staring at his present for Sasuke, still not sure if it was the right thing to get him. Sasuke liked music. Who didn't, right? He took a deep breath and flipped open his laptop, which was technically on loan from Tsunade, and began flipping through his recently visited web pages. He found an advertisement on one site which began listing off things people normally got for their loved ones. Naruto got a sudden shiver at seeing that word and his associating it with Sasuke, but attempted to ignore it.

_Get the one you love something special, something that is from the heart. Order a special music mix online now!_

Naruto's brain clicked on an idea. Right now the iPod was empty, but it didn't have to be. He could fill it up with songs he thought Sasuke would like, or songs that he wanted Sasuke to hear. Smirking, he began downloading songs.

The group decided to trade their gifts on Christmas Eve, since the majority of the group had at least some _real_ family to share the actual day with. They were all gathered around the Hyuuga's living room, sitting in various places and positions. TenTen initiated the exchange, handing Sakura the present she got for her. As the rest of them took their turns, they all began changing places and fumbling over wrapping paper and bows. Naruto got shakily to his feet and walked slowly over to Sasuke. The Uchiha was attempting to rid himself of Ino's incessant chatter about what Chouji got her, but stopped his fidgeting when he saw the blonde walking ever-so-slowly towards him.

"Ino, move." Sasuke's smooth voice drawled out, making the blonde girl stop mid-sentence. She looked up to see Naruto moving forward and took the hint. Quickly, she swooped over to Sakura and began showing off the present to her.

"Sa…Sasuke. I had your name." He was nervous to the point he thought he'd throw up, but instead he tried to hold it down and handed Sasuke his present with nervous, sweating hands.

"I, uh…I had yours too." Sasuke said, reaching behind him and pulling out a wrapped box.

When Sasuke opened his, his eyes widened as big as saucers. "How…how did you…?"

"Afford it?" Naruto asked, his cheeks flushing a deep red.

"No, how did you know I wanted one?" Sasuke asked, looking at him with a strange look in his eye.

"I, uh…just guessed."

"Open yours." Sasuke smirked, motioning toward Naruto's present which was only half opened.

The paper was peeled off to reveal an orange iPod. "Oh, Sasuke!" Naruto gasped. "How did you know?"

"I guessed." Sasuke said, still smirking. "It's, um, filled with songs, by the way."

"So is yours."

Naruto took a seat beside Sasuke as they both turned their iPod's on, listening to the tracks they had on their respective music players. Surprisingly enough, some of the songs were the same. They were sitting there for a while, candidly watching their friends 'ooh' and 'ahh' over their presents, when Sasuke suddenly paused his player and turned to face Naruto.

He pulled the earbud from Naruto's ear, causing the blonde to jump slightly. When he looked at Sasuke, the raven haired teen smirked.

"Dobe, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Iruka-sensei's on a mission."

"You, uh…want to come over to my house? We'll watch movies or something. I'll cook you a _real_ dinner. Without ramen."

Naruto smiled a real smile, the first in a long time. "Really, Sasuke? Can I really?"

"Yeah, if you want." Sasuke looked a little flushed at the excitement coming from the blonde.

"I would love to, Sasuke. Thank you!" The blonde threw himself on top of Sasuke, nearly knocking him to the floor and gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Get off me, dobe!" Sasuke hissed, trying to push the blonde off, but just barely. He would never admit he liked it, but he sort of did.

And having company on Christmas day wouldn't be so horrible either, even if it was an annoying blonde ball of energy.

* * *

I'm not sure if I like it, but I'll deal. Besides, Naruto just bumbed into mini-Naruto (a.k.a. Konohamaru) and I still think NaruKono is gross. I like how in the middle of Konohamaru's rant, all Naruto can think about is Tsunade healing Sasuke. Ah, that's love for you... 


	50. Last Minute Gift

**A/N: **So, this one just hit me while watching Naruto...and the the Grinch Who Stole Christmas. Another one on a whim, I suppose. Hope you enjoy it! XD

Oh, btw...this is #50, meaning I'm half way to 100! I was only planning on going to 100, but I'm not so sure anymore. I'm having way too much fun with these. What do you think?

* * *

**One-Shot #50  
Last Minute Gift**

Why was the most medial task impossible for that idiot to complete without screwing it all up?

Sasuke paced around his kitchen, bare feet padding across his cold tile. The remains of what was _supposed _to be Christmas dinner still spread around the kitchen counters. It was burnt as black as coal – which was the only thing reminding them of Christmas in the Uchiha Manor.

That was the last time Sasuke allowed that buffoon cook any meal on his own.

He heard a sound, directing his attention to the front door. Glaring intently at the front door as it opened, he greeted Naruto with a growl.

"Is it edible?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto looked up, juggling bags with both hands and his mouth and kicking the door shut with his foot. He mumbled out something, but it was distorted due to the bag in his mouth. He walked briskly towards the kitchen table, dropping all the bags down including the one in his mouth. He turned to Sasuke and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, which received a grimace in response.

"Sasuke, I said I was sorry." Naruto pouted, pushing his bottom lip out in emphasis.

"You nearly burned down my house!" Sasuke hissed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But I fixed it. I bought you all that boring food you like!" This, surprisingly enough, didn't fix everything. If anything, it made Sasuke angrier. "And, I bought you something special."

This actually got Sasuke interested as he watched Naruto pull a small wrapped package out of the bag he previously held in his mouth.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, trying desperately not to show how interested he really was.

"Do you have any idea at all how many places I had to go to find one open this late on Christmas Eve, Sasuke?" He asked as he handed the small wrapped package over to the raven haired teen.

"Whose fault is that?" Sasuke glared.

"Alright, alright, point taken." Naruto held his hands up in defense before turning back to the bags on the table, emptying them of their contents.

Sasuke began ripping the wrapping off the package, finally finding a small velvet box. Inside the velvet box was a necklace. A black cord holding a charm of the Uchiha's symbol; a white and red fan surrounded by a dark blue circle. On the flip side of the charm was a red swirl, Naruto's own personal symbol.

"Naruto?" Sasuke breathed out, looking up to his boyfriend.

The blonde turned around, actually quite surprised at his boyfriend's reaction. "Do you like it, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Naruto, it's great."

"I wasn't sure it'd be done in time, but the guy caught me on the street while I was out buying this stuff." He motioned toward the table, a lopsided grin forming on his face. "You look like you're going to cry, 'suke."

Sasuke shot him a half-hearted glare, but smirked in spite of himself. He walked forward and hugged his boyfriend, pressing him backwards into the kitchen table. "Do you have any idea how much I love you, you moron?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the nickname, but squeezed him tighter. "I love you too, Sasuke."

"So, the swirl thing is meant to be your symbol?" Sasuke asked, staring at the necklace over Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah. This way you know I'll always be right behind you. I'll always have your back. Get it?"

Sasuke pulled back and smiled, a rare occurrence. "Yeah, I get it." He leaned forward and kissed Naruto intensely.

Sometimes the best gifts are the last minute gifts, the ones that catch you off-guard and make you remember why you fell for him in the first place. A gift just like Naruto gave Sasuke, in more ways than one.

* * *

Okay, let me clear something up. Naruto's little nickname for Sasuke (which is also mine and I call him it all the time) is **'suke**, which is pronounced **Skay**. Get it? I got, like, three PM's asking me what I was talking about. It's just the last part of name, honestly. It's not something dirty, which one girl thought it was (at least I think it was a girl. lol). There is an explanation for it, if you actually don't get it you can ask me, but it's really simple. Not something complex, people! lol. I didn't realize I was confusing so many... 


	51. Dreamcatcher

**A/N: **Naruto always struck me as an expressive person (because, well, he is) and I figured it would carry over to his sleep, too. And, of course Sasuke doesn't miss anything (except that he's gay and so is Naruto and they should be together. _sigh_) and then I wrote this. If you followed all of that, you're amazing! BTW, I don't think "adorableness" is a word, but Word didn't object to it. So, who knows. We'll just pretend it is.

* * *

**One-Shot #51  
Dreamcatcher**

Few things in the world could compare the adorableness of a sleeping Naruto. It was a view that Sasuke loved to witness, and he witnessed it a lot. He did wake up way before the blonde on normal occasions, a trait of his he loved all the more.

Not that Sasuke would admit _any_ of this to anyone.

He would never admit his secret love for orange, or his secret love for blonde-haired blue-eyed shinobi. Especially when you combined both of them together.

Of all the things Sasuke loved about Naruto, watching the blonde sleep topped the list – and a very long list it was. He knew it was strange, watching another teenage boy sleeping, but he couldn't stop himself.

On the days Naruto's dreams were peaceful, his expression matched it. His features were relaxed and his arms were at various angles, lying calmly in their positions. When he had nightmares, the young teen would screw his face up, contorting his usually flawless features. His eyebrows would become knitted together, his mouth in a deep frown. His hands would be fisted and held close to his sides, as if protecting himself. He'd shake and shiver and growl. Those were the times when Sasuke would '_accidentally'_ wake the blonde up, muttering an apology as Naruto sat straight up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

This early morning ritual became second nature to Sasuke, who counted on it during missions as a way to calm himself down and collect his thoughts. He was amazed at how comfortable he felt watching Naruto dream.

They were sixteen now, an age when Sasuke felt he should have been able to stop his childish tendency of watching Naruto sleep. Two and a half years of _not_ seeing it made the stoic teen miss it, crave it. Tsunade gave them a mission to do, just the two of them, which gave Sasuke ample opportunity to complete his favorite pastime.

Could he stop? Probably. Would he have stopped, even if he knew what was going to happen that day? Probably not.

Sasuke was absentmindedly stoking the fire, his eyes trained on Naruto's smooth features, as they suddenly screwed up into a deep frown and his eyebrows knitted together. Immediately, almost on instinct, Sasuke stood up and walked over to his sleeping friend, kicking him in the foot.

"Sorry, dobe." Sasuke muttered, taking his place by the fire again.

Just like every other time, Naruto sat straight up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes furiously. He eyed the Uchiha, who was stoking the fire again, and frowned. Something was off about this situation.

Granted, Naruto wasn't as quick as other people and it may have taken him a long time to figure this out, but he did think he figured something out. He watched Sasuke sitting on the log and felt it was the best time to ask the question. After all, they were on a mission and there was no way for the bastard to get out of this one.

"Sasuke," Naruto began, gaining the stoic teens attention. Sasuke eyebrow raised and he nodded to show he was listening. "Did you know that the only time I have nightmares is when you aren't around? When you are around, and I have one, I always wake up to you kicking me. Do you do it on purpose?"

Sasuke's head slowly turned to face the blonde, his face a plethora of expressions, and his eyes wide. "What?" He asked, nearly as slowly.

"You heard me, bastard. Do you do it on purpose?" Naruto asked, scratching his fingers through his hair. He may have been trying to calm it down, but he was making it stand on end even more. A sight Sasuke also loved.

The Uchiha didn't say anything, just stood up and stared at his feet. A slight blush was crawling over his cheeks, almost reaching his ears. He thought maybe Naruto couldn't see it; his hair did cover his face after all. He was wrong, Naruto saw it all.

"Aww, am I embarrassing you, 'suke?"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled.

"How can you tell I'm having a nightmare? Do I talk in my sleep?" The blonde stood up and walked toward Sasuke. "Come on, Sasuke. I already know you are the one waking me up. I can put two and two together, after all."

"Yeah, how many years after I started doing it?" Sasuke asked, smirking. If he was going to start this verbal battle, he was at least going to start with the upper-hand.

A frown appeared on Naruto's face, but quickly transformed into a smirk. "Wow, that many, huh? So, did you miss it when you were gone?"

At that, Sasuke's face dropped. "I…I, uh…" It wasn't often Sasuke stuttered or stammered. When he did, he was obviously distressed at the current situation. And this situation was extremely distressing.

"Oh, shit. Sasuke, I didn't mean it like that." He began rubbing the back of his head and kicking the ground. "I meant, um…I'm sorry…"

"Naruto, I missed you."

The admission shocked Sasuke as much as Naruto, who was wide-eyed and open-mouthed. The shock slowly faded while Naruto took a couple steps in Sasuke's direction. When he reached the teen, he smiled.

"I missed you, too." Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against Sasuke's for a moment. When he pulled away, he said, "You can watch me any time. I really like _not_ having nightmares. It's like you're my dreamcatcher."

A delicate eyebrow rose. "Dreamcatcher? So now I'm a talisman?" As soon as the word left his mouth, he smirked. He knew exactly what was coming next.

"Sasuke, what's a talisman?" Sasuke answered him with a kiss in hopes it made the blonde forget. He probably wouldn't get the answer anyway.

* * *

BTW, I didn't give up on Revenge and Afterward, I'm just semi-stuck. I...uh...forgot how I was going to end it. lol. I'm a spaz. So now I have to go find my notes, which I know I wrote...somewhere...um...yeah... 


	52. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**A/N: **I'm not quite sure if I like this one, or not. It's kind of...strange. Very spur-of-the-moment. I dunno...hope you find some joy out of it.

* * *

**One-Shot #52  
Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

It was always the case, if your name is Naruto Uzumaki, that you can only say what you really mean when it's the most inappropriate time or the most inappropriate place.

So, of course he'd say it today. Right now. In front of the Konoha 12.

Naruto Uzumaki's big mouth got him in trouble _yet again_.

The day started out simple enough. The Konoha 12 (who were now at a legendary status throughout the various countries) were all called into the Hokage's office. As small as the room was, they barely fit. But, they did somehow manage.

Sasuke stood by the wall, glaring at the glass, the floor, or anything else he saw fit to glare at. Sometimes Naruto wondered if he could make any other expression _other than_ glaring. Sakura was standing next to Ino, talking animatedly about something. Naruto was standing between the two, where he always seemed to position himself, trying to goat Sasuke into a conversation. The Uchiha, however, just continued to glare.

It was slowly driving Naruto up a wall. The silent treatment Sasuke had been giving him since the day before was wearing on the blonde's nerves. He didn't do anything that deserved this silent treatment. He only commented on how Sasuke didn't express interest in girls and simply asked if the last remaining Uchiha was gay.

Nothing earth shattering…except maybe to Kakashi and Sakura who gaped at the blonde. And, of course Sasuke, who glared so intently Naruto thought for sure he'd caught on fire.

The blonde kicked at the floor, fidgeting in his stance, when a thought occurred to him. Sasuke didn't answer the question. He didn't confirm or deny, which shinobi are taught almost always means the answer was a yes; the person's just embarrassed to admit it.

Forgetting that he was in a cramped office space with eleven of his closest friends, he turned to the stoic teen and said – quite loudly – "You didn't answer me yesterday, did you Sasuke?"

The teen seemed to stiffen where he stood before he slowly turned to see the blonde. "Don't bring it up again, dobe!"

"But, Sasuke, you didn't answer me yesterday. Are you g-" He was gagged by Sasuke nearly shoving his fist down the blonde's throat.

"I said _don't bring it up again_!" Sasuke hissed, pushing the blonde up against a wall.

Although the other ten people in the room took notice of the mini-fight taking place, no one moved to stop it or comment on it. By now, all of Konoha were used to Sasuke and Naruto's spur-of-the-moment fights. They were old news.

What did catch their attention, however, was that in the midst of the fight that was beginning to ensue, one certain blonde shinobi nearly yelled out, "I knew it! I knew you were gay! I mean, _come on_, who could deny Sakura-chan _and_ Ino? They practically offered themselves on a silver platter. You could have had either one, or both!"

The room went silent, save for a "WHAT?!" being shouted from said kunoichi. As the boys slowly erupted in a fit of snickers and laughing, Sasuke nearly threw Naruto though the huge windows.

"Dammit, Naruto! I said _shut up_!" He growled, tackling the younger teen to the ground.

"Why won't you admit it? No one would care? Hell, you'd have fan boys lined up and down the street." Naruto tried, flipping them over on the floor. He was now sitting on Sasuke's chest, his hands on either side of the dark haired teen's head. He was leaning down so he could look the boy full in the face.

"Naruto, you're an idiot!"

"You are, aren't you?"

"Naruto…"

"C'mon, Sasuke! I won't tell anyone."

Sasuke snorted.

"The only reason you won't tell anyone is because it's someone we all know." Then, after a moment he added. "Is it Neji?"

"Hell no!" Along side Sasuke's answer, Neji snorted and turned his head from the sight of the fight.

"Lee?"

"Now you're just getting ridiculous!" Sasuke growled.

"Hey!" Lee scoffed, glaring intently at the Uchiha.

"Me?" Naruto tried.

He honestly said it as a joke, but Sasuke's eyes nearly doubled as he forced the blonde off of him. Once free of Naruto's hold, he bolted toward the door, pushing people as he went.

"Me?" He asked, looking thoroughly shocked. "No way. Not me!" He tried to run after Sasuke, but the raven-haired teen doubled back and grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt.

The room gasped as Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's. Blue eyes widened before slowly fluttering closed, tanned arms wrapping around a pale neck.

The girls were caught between anger and shock and awe, none of them knowing which one to feel first.

When Sasuke pulled away, Naruto was still immersed in the kiss. He followed the retreating lips, nearly falling forward on Sasuke. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing dark onyx looking back.

"It's you, you moron. Now that you've told everyone, can I go?"

"Huh?" Naruto breathed out, still feeling the kiss.

"Dobe…" Sasuke said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I can't believe you figured it out before they did."

"I…I always kind of knew…" Sakura said softly, slightly smirking.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, as if he just realized the girl was there.

"Yeah…you two were always closer than normal boys with a rivalry. It was deeper than competition, right?"

Sasuke nodded and looked back at the blonde, a smirk still playing on his face. "I love you, idiot."

"Sasuke, I love you, too!"

Sometimes things said at the wrong time or at the wrong place make everything turn out perfectly fine. Especially, it seems, if you're Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Yeah...weird...I know... 


	53. Everything and Nothing

**A/N: **This story was started a while ago, but never got finished. Then I didn't think I'd like it when I completed it, but when I finally did tonight I fell in love with it. If it's confusing, it's actually meant to be and I'll explain it all at the end. It's more of a one-sided SasuNaru. I do hope you like it.

* * *

**One-Shot #53  
Everything and Nothing**

He watched them from his spot hiding in the bushes. It wasn't their first date by any means. They'd been dating for months, and he couldn't be more jealous.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see her happy, just not with _him_. Why couldn't she go for that other boy who was always after her? Fuzzy brows was addicted to her. So, why couldn't she just forget about her obsession – her infatuation – with _his_ infatuation?

He didn't have what she had, apparently. He was just annoying and irritating. _But, wasn't she irritating and annoying too?_ He didn't have anything to offer that boy. She could take him out to all these fancy places. She would treat him, sometimes, too. Something he couldn't afford to do on a good day. There was no way he could afford these upscale establishments that boy seemed to enjoy.

They were leaving now, and he watched them from the bushes until they were outside. They began walking back toward his home, to his bed…again. The pain swelled up inside of him, beginning somewhere deep down that he couldn't name. It wasn't all because she had what he wanted, it was also because he was left out. They were together, they were happy, and he was not a part of that happiness. They were they and he was he. They were dating and he was alone.

Of course, it was always like that, wasn't it?

He was the one left out in the cold, the rain, the snow, the dark, the alone. She was the one who he came back for, who he seemed to care for, who he changed for. That boy was the one he pinned away for late at night when thoughts of that boy was all he had to cling to. It was lonely, it was frustrating, it was depressing, he was pathetic.

That boy was beautiful, with no better word for it. Perfect features, mannerisms, charm, that boy had it all. She was beautiful, too. She'd grown into all her awkward features and grown into them beautifully. That boy had taken notice the second he came home and really looked at her. She now had it all.

And he still had nothing.

Nothing except an empty apartment and the moonlight that cascaded into the window above his bed. Once again he'd be there, alone, and his dreams would haunt him.

Wasn't he the one who brought the boy back? Wasn't he the one who practically gave his life for that boy? Wasn't he the one who went to the end of the world for that boy?

Sure she was there, but did she really give everything he did?

In the end it didn't matter. He, who had nothing, gave everything for that boy who now had everything.

Everything but him.

* * *

**He Naruto  
She Sakura  
That Boy Sasuke  
They Sasuke and Sakura**

I really hope you love it as much as I do. I really think it's one of my better stories. Oh, btw, it's modeled after that song Jordan Sparks sang on American Idol "I (Who Have Nothing)". But, you don't need to know the song to get the story...I hope...


	54. Too Late

**A/N: **In case you're wondering, this is _another_ story that I started, didn't finish, and decided to finish tonight. For some reason, they are all very angsty and dramatic. Sorry for the downer for the New Year! lol. Just me passing the time until the ball drops...

* * *

**One-Shot #54  
Too Late**

It was somewhere between seeing Naruto's clone and actually killing Itachi that it hit him. It hit him hard, like a train speeding down a track hits a car on the rails; so quick and so deadly and from the side, where he couldn't see it coming.

He'd been feeling it for years now. Feeling like he's stuck in a whirlpool with no way out. Like his insides were being squeezed until he can't breathe. A feeling he'd had since he could remember, and the feeling that became stronger during the Valley of the End.

Sasuke Uchiha was in love.

Not the normal everyday 'head-over-heels' 'love-at-first-sight' type of love. It was deeper, more sincere and – perhaps – more dangerous. It was the type that brings more pain than pleasure. That was more rough than tender. It was more of a rivalry than a friendship, yet more friendship and friendly competition than rivalry. It was exactly like their relationship always was. It was exactly how both boys needed it to be.

It was companionship.

There was a moment, Sasuke remembers, when he asked his mother about love. How you know you're in love. She answered simply, but truthfully.

_It's when you'd go to the end of the world and back again for one person. When you'd die for someone without hesitation. When it pains you to leave, to go anywhere that one person can't go. Sasuke, when you feel it in your heart and maybe a little deeper, than you'll know._

Sasuke snorted and shook his head. His mother was right. He'd missed that idiot every day since he left him, and that pain never let up, not even once. Being the master of deception and hiding his emotions, he'd never let it show. But it was always there. Always prickling away at the back of his head, chipping away at his defenses until he could barely hold onto his sanity.

As the bittersweet release of his Uchiha 'no emotions' mask slipped away, he ran towards Konoha at an alarming rate. There was someone he had to see, someone he had to know still felt anything for him.

He found the blonde lying on the ground outside the gates being fussed over by a crying and nearly breathless Sakura. She felt him coming and looked up, her eyes begging for some form of civility between them. Screw what had happened before, she needed her friend now.

Sasuke's feet hit the ground beside his tanned and orange-clad body, his face smudged with dirt and grime from fighting. There was blood, and lots of blood, but none of that mattered to Sasuke. What did matter was the blonde still had some fight left in him, some form of life, and it was more than enough for him to spill his heart.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered, placing his lips against the rough, chapped lips of Naruto.

When he pulled back, the blonde gave a hacking cough before smirking, blood trickling out the corner of his upturned lips. "I love you too, Sasuke." He coughed again, more blood spattering over the front of his jacket. How did he have any blood left to cough up? "At least you figured it out before the very end, bastard."

A tanned hand caressed Sasuke's cheek before sliding off his face and hitting the ground. The rain began to pour down and Sasuke's sobbing turned into a small chuckle. Sasuke knew, then, that his mother had been right about something else, something he should have remembered way back when.

_You never realize what you have until it's gone. Then it's far too late to get it back. Cherish your friends and family, even the one's you create. You never know when they'll leave you all alone in the rain_.

* * *

Why, I don't know, but this damn thing _would not_ keep my italics. I must have re-done them four times. I hope they stay NOW! 


	55. Boring Meetings

**A/N: **This story just came to me about an hour ago. I hurried it down so I wouldn't forget it. Don't mind the dirty intention behind this story, I've been reading a lot of doujinshi lately. If you don't know what doujinshi is, Google it. I've never seen anything hotter than Naruto and Sasuke going at it in manga form. ;) Yes, I am a naughty little fan girl. lol.

* * *

**One-Shot #55  
Boring Meetings**

The meeting was boring. It was, in fact, the most boring thing that was ever invented. Ever since he and Sasuke became Jounin, the only things they have are meetings. Not missions, _meetings_.

And it bores Naruto to no end.

The seven letter word became the most evil curse there was. Every time that cruel word slid off Sasuke's tongue; Naruto would imagine a kunai stabbing him in the jugular. Very graphic. M-e-e-t-i-n-g. Was there a word more evil than that?

This particular meeting was about Konoha's allies and politics. Somewhere in the back of the blonde's head, he knew he should care, should pay attention. Hokage's needed to know these things. If he ever expected to be Hokage someday, he needed to stay alert, pay attention, and take everything in like a sponge. But it was just so boring!

Across the room he saw Sasuke sitting there, pretending to be the perfect shinobi. Naruto knew better, however. The corners of Sasuke's eyes were turned down, like he was annoyed. Years of sensing flickering emotions in that stoic boys face taught Naruto how to read him, almost like a book. Sasuke was bored, and Naruto smirked. At least he wasn't the only one. Had the hyperactive blonde cared to notice anyone else in the room, he would have seen they were _all_ bored. But the only thing he watched was Sasuke and the way the perfect postured priss was slowly loosing his cool, his perfect shinobi poise.

Settling back in his chair, he began to daydream, something the teen had become rather good at over the years. His mind skipped from him eating ramen that morning to the afternoon sparring he and Sasuke had to learning Sasuke bought a new cell phone. At that though, he sat upright in his chair causing the ninja beside him to throw a strange look his way.

That cell phone was special, he remembered Sasuke saying. Something about all the new features it had or something. Truth being, Naruto didn't really pay attention past Sasuke saying it had games and music on it. He vaguely remembered Sakura asking about the ring tones and finding out it had a very aggressive vibrate setting. A setting Naruto picked on Sasuke about for quite a while.

_That cell's really slim, 'suke. Think of all the places you could put that cell phone. That vibrate would really come in handy. _

He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively and got slapped across the head.

_Perverted baka!_

Naruto silently slid his own cell phone out of his pocket, a little present from Iruka the previous year, and dialed Sasuke's number. If he knew Sasuke, and he did, that ice princess would have his phone set to vibrate. He wouldn't want to interrupt the meeting, would he?

As the call connected, Sasuke jumped a little. He reached into his pocket and stopped the vibration. Naruto ended that call and immediately started a new one. Sasuke jumped again, a slight blush forming on his cheeks, and stopped the vibration again. Naruto kept up the cycle until Sasuke finally looked at the caller ID. The display read _Dobe_.

Sasuke's head shot in Naruto's direction as his onyx eyes glared intensely at the blonde, who simply shot him a confused look and focused his attention back to Tsunade. He kept the smirk threatening to grace his face to himself the best he could. Next to his side, he redialed the number and made Sasuke jump again. Shooting him another glare, Sasuke held the phone in his hands which were placed on his lap.

Naruto watched as Sasuke's poise faltered slightly with each ring, he began retracing the phone's steps. First it was buried in his pocket, which since he's sitting down made the phone lying on his thigh. Sasuke is now holding it limply in his hands, which is on his lap. Tilting his head slightly, he realized the stoic teen moved the phone _closer_ to his crotch.

Smirking, Naruto dialed the number again. This time Sasuke nearly jumped out of his seat as the phone vibrated a very sensitive area. Snickering at the older teens flushed and embarrassed face, Naruto began typing in a text message to his friend. He smiled to himself as he hit send, not realizing the text message tone would be a vibration also.

At the same time, Tsunade asked Sasuke to pass back a handout of something Naruto wasn't really interested in. As Sasuke sat the phone in his lap to hand the stack of papers behind him, Naruto's text message hit his phone. The vibration started and the phone was sitting directly on Sasuke's crotch, no hand in the way. The Uchiha jumped up, the phone falling on the floor. He rounded on the blonde, who was a good five seats away from him, and slapped him across the back of the head.

"Knock it off, idiot!" Sasuke's cheeks were flushed and his voice was wavering.

"What the hell is your problem, bastard?" Naruto stood up, rubbing the tender spot on the back of his head. "I've behaved through this entire meeting!"

"Bullshit!" Sasuke yelled. "You've been trying to get a reaction out of me! That damn vibrator is driving me insane!"

As that sentence left Sasuke's mouth, the entire room raised a collected eyebrow. Kakashi, who was standing against the wall the entire time, and watching the scene play out, snickered to himself.

"That…that's not what I meant…" Sasuke stuttered, looking around at the respected jounin gathered together.

"Sure it wasn't, Sasuke." Naruto smirked, slowly inching toward the door. "If you want a vibrator, I'm sure Sakura-chan can tell you where to buy one. I heard they make them in all different sizes and colors."

The intense death glare Naruto received would have made a lesser man burst into flames. It just made Uzumaki run, run as fast as his legs would carry him.

He didn't want to think what would happen to him if Sasuke caught him. He did, however, want to have the pleasure of picking on Sasuke about the bulge at the front of his pants and the fact that his new cell phone gave it to him.

* * *

Heh...Sasuke said "Vibrator" instead of "Vibration". Not that one would have been innocent, mind you. 


	56. Genjutsu?

**A/N: **This story isn't technically _mine_, persay... It's actually a by-product of a doujinshi I read. But I loved the idea so so so much I decided to write a one-shot based on it. Some things have changed...like Sasuke's part...but the idea with Naruto is basically the same. Hope it's okay with the wonderful person who created that wonderful doujinshi.

I do, however, hope you enjoy this as much as I did. Because the doujinshi was hot and I just wanted to do it justice.

* * *

**One-Shot #56  
Genjutsu?**

Uzumaki Naruto was never very good at genjutsu. The problem with it was, as Jiraiya so eloquently put it, Naruto just wasn't smart enough.

Clever? Lucky? Stubborn? Yes. Intelligence and comprehension that marveled Sasuke and Sakura's level? Um, no. It wasn't his fault; it was just how he was made. So it makes sense the young blonde would, in fact, fall for his very own genjutsu.

The annoying brat, as Jiraiya had taken to calling him, had just turned fifteen and was beginning to get, well, curious. It made sense, after all, that boys his age were. He had always had a natural curiosity that rivaled the natural curiosity one has to checking out a car crash. It just was. And, the only thing boys at his age were curious about was girls…or guys, depending on the preference, and what to do with them.

Of course not _every_ boy Naruto's age had a perverted teacher who was more than willing to show said young boy everything to do with them, and some damn interesting moves that you'd only see in fetish magazines. But, sadly, Jiraiya was interested in the _opposite_ sex that Naruto was. The young boy was just way too confused and freaked out to admit it.

The boy's brain did, however, work in a mysterious way only the Great Maker Himself could understand and a light illuminated atop his spiky blonde head. The only way to assure himself of his own sexuality was to actually experience some sort of act with the same sex, and a member of that same sex that he _trusted_.

During the next training session he bugged his teacher so profusely the white haired man had no choice but to show him what he wanted to see, or be pestered to death. He sat the blonde down and tried to dumb down the information so Naruto's tiny brain could process it. Eventually something seemed to click in the kid's head and he seemed to, if only slightly, understand what Jiraiya was teaching him. It was a mind game he'd gotten trapped in himself many times, but maybe this time he'd be able to create one himself.

Late that night, when he was sure the old pervert was sound asleep dreaming about something Naruto cared not to imagine, he snuck out and made his way to a clearing far away from the small inn. It was quiet and secluded, two things the boy desperately needed to make the genjutsu work.

Naruto leveled his stance and closed his eyes. Forming the appropriate hand signs and focusing the correct amount of chakra to the appropriate places, he cracked an eye open to see the genjutsu beginning to work. Wispy lines of color and texture began at the ground and slowly molded together until they stopped at almost five feet high. They ended with spiked black hair atop a pale and brooding face. Naruto's genjutsu sexual encounter became Sasuke Uchiha.

The blonde was actually a little taken back. His genjutsu was a little vague when he came up with the idea. He was thinking of any one male he could just to _experiment_ with, and he was surprised – although pleasantly – to find out it was the very person he was chasing. The genjutsu of Sasuke was standing there with his bored expression, bored stance, and his eyes glaring at Naruto. The blonde felt a pang of something he couldn't name, something akin to longing, hit somewhere deep as he looked at Sasuke.

Then he did something unexpected. He flung himself at the teen and hugged him tightly, burying his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. Although much tinier than Naruto, Sasuke still seemed to have a commanding presence; especially when his voice rang out in the clearing.

"Get off of me, dobe!" Naruto pulled back at his words, but didn't take his hands off the illusion quite yet. "What do you think you're doing?"

Of course his mind would conjure up Sasuke's typical un-amused drawl and typical nicknames. Why come up with anything unusual, right? The blonde kept a hold on Sasuke's small shoulders and stared at him. Something was off, Naruto admitted to himself. He always had to look up to Sasuke, literally. Wasn't Sasuke always _taller_ than him? Then, another light illuminated over his head. The Uchiha was so small because, in Naruto's mind, he was still thirteen. He could picture a fifteen year old Sasuke in his mind and conjure him instead, but it wouldn't be the Sasuke he knew.

The Sasuke was tapping his foot impatiently, a little tick few knew he had, and glaring intently at Naruto. Naruto, however, was still gripping the teen's shoulders and smirking dumbly. He still hadn't entirely figured out what he exactly wanted to do with him yet, but he did have a vague idea of what his mind fantasized about every once in a while. Now was a 'once-in-a-lifetime' chance to act out those naughty little dreams or illicit day dreams he had the horrible habit of allow himself in Sasuke's presence, and well after he left.

He took a step forward, only to close a gap that was barely there, and pressed his lips to Sasuke's. They were – surprisingly – soft and smooth and warm, nothing like Naruto's chapped, callous, and raw lips that were as they were from training. He pulled back slightly, just to take a glimpse of the emotion in his illusion's eyes. They were blank, as they always seemed to be when Sasuke looked at him. The blonde bit his lips before allowing himself another kiss. When he pulled away again, he saw something flicker through Sasuke's eyes, a mirror image of what was passing through Naruto's. It was a mixture of understanding and lust and it was making a light blush crawl over his usually stoic face. Allowing himself a tiny smirk of satisfaction, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him again. This time was different than the two previous – nearly stolen – kisses, this time Sasuke gave in and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, gripping the back of his orange jacket.

It took all of a few moments of the heated kiss for Naruto to push his illusion of Sasuke to the ground and hover his body over him. In the back of his mind, somewhere, was the thought of 'this is wrong', but it was drowned out by a much stronger thought of 'God, this feels good'. Both boys were blushing and overheated and Naruto wasn't sure if his mind was _making_ Sasuke act like that, or if it was just mirroring Naruto's own lust-filled emotions. As the raven-haired teen moved his mouth lower, nipping at the sensitive skin on Naruto's tanned neck, the blonde let out a low growl and breathed out Sasuke's name, losing his hold on the illusion. Sasuke's body wisped away in a tangent of color and texture until Naruto's own overheated body collapsed on the cold grass. He sat up on his knees and scraped both hands through his hair, letting out a groan. In the midst of the passion, he totally forgot about keeping up the genjutsu. Instead, he'd let himself _feel_, and it felt so damn good.

As the blonde made his way back to the inn, he had to smile and chuckle to himself. He figured out his sexuality and he was right all along, it was the exact _opposite_ of what Jiraiya thought he'd be, but he didn't mind. He might even find a way to tell the stoic Uchiha how he felt, but he'd have to find him first. And to find him, he'd have to train. And to train, he'd have to wait until his perverted teacher woke up and decided the time of day was right to teach him everything he'd need to know.

------------------------------------

Somewhere in the middle of the Sound village, a certain stoic Uchiha sat straight up in his cold bed and was breathing erratically, albeit heavily, and sweating. His one hand clutched his chest while the other brushed his sweat-soaked hair from his face. The sheet he was laying under was bunched at the bottom of the bed and his pillow was lying on the floor. Something in his dream had made him writhe and wriggle around in that bed until he eventually sat straight up.

A light knock to his door let him know he'd woken up Kabuto, and quickly shunned the medical-nin away from his door. Sasuke was still clutching his chest and breathing heavily nearly five minutes later as thoughts of his dream danced through his head.

An orange-clad body on top of his, a tanned hand sliding up his chest under his shirt, rough and calloused lips crushing against kissing his own, and the raspy voice of his own blonde dobe breathing out his name. He'd never heard Naruto say his name like that, and it's what sent his back arching off that mattress and his pillow, which he'd previously been gripping mercilessly, off his bed.

Without a better word for what he'd experience, it was amazing. It was everything he'd thought about many times over, and much more. The dream felt so undeniably _real_, he could nearly feel everything he was dreaming about.

Not really sure of anything at that moment, except _maybe_ his sexuality, he haphazardly fixed his bed and attempted, without much hope of it actually _happening_, to go back to sleep. Figuring he'd deal with this new, and very strange, development in the morning, Sasuke groaned and tried to get the new and immensely erotic images of the blonde out of his head.

When the hell did that idiot get so damn sexy, anyway?

* * *

What'cha think?

Gotta love Sasuke having a wet dream, right:: insert fan girl snickering here ::


	57. Apology

**A/N: **So...I finally get around to writing the "Naruto gets a puppy" one-shot and it comes out _nothing_ like I wanted it to. Why can't I manage to write a story the same way it appears in my head? Oh well, it's actually kind of okay...hope you agree...

* * *

**One-Shot #57  
Apology**

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said, scratching his head. "You want a _what_, Naruto?"

The blonde, who was kicking the invisible rocks on the hardwood floor, effectively putting black streaks on the light wood, ran a tanned hand over his tanned neck and smiled sheepishly. In the back of his mind, he knew that was the exact reaction he would get. And, although it was completely expected, he still didn't understand why it wasn't a good idea. It's not like he was asking his boyfriend for a _baby_, just a puppy, an innocent little puppy. Nothing major, not at all.

The blonde met his boyfriend's onyx eyes and sighed. "I _said_ I want to buy a puppy."

"Why?" Sasuke asked as his mouth gaped.

"Because I want one. What is the big deal?" He was starting to get a little angry, letting his temper override his emotional control. Not that he had much emotional control with Sasuke; he never really had that knack. Instead he had a flaring temper and a knack for saying the wrong thing.

"The _big deal_, Naruto, is that we _don't_ have _room_ for a _dog_. In case you forgot, we live in a _one-room apartment_, not the Uchiha mansion!"

"I only want a small dog." The younger teen said, sending out his own glare, which wasn't nearly as intense as Sasuke's. It wasn't his fault, Sasuke just had years of practice on Naruto. "One like Pakkun, maybe. What are they? Pugs or something?"

"Yes, Naruto, they're pugs, but you're still not getting one!" Sasuke said, his voice showing exasperation. "End of discussion!"

Naruto drew down his eyes and bared his teeth. If there was one thing in his life he absolutely _hated_ with a vengeance, it was being talked to like a child. Especially when being talked to like a child by a teenager only three months older than him. Without thinking, the blonde reared back his fist and lunged at the stoic teen. Sasuke, who was watching him become angry, dodged it with ease. He didn't, however, dodge the head-butt Naruto had aimed as Sasuke's temple. The two connected, successfully knocking both boys to the floor.

They sat there for quite a few minutes before either could move. Naruto, being a quick healer, moved first. He was still angry; the fight didn't last long enough for him to get anything out, and decided it was better for everyone present to find a place to cool off. He found the balcony to be the place and was leaning over the railing, staring at the street below.

Sasuke was sitting on the floor, on his knees, running the conversation over in his head. For the life of him, he could not figure out anything he said that would make Naruto that angry. Looking through the glass door leading to the balcony, he saw the telltale signs of frustration and exasperation setting into his blonde boyfriend. There had to be _something_, anything that would explain it and decided a walk would clear his head, and protect his jaw from a punch he very well could have deserved.

Naruto heard the door shut and, after a while, watched Sasuke's body stride down the street. He sighed heavily and sat down on the cold cement of the balcony's floor. Leaning against the steel railing, he dug his hands in his hair and groaned. He hated having real fights with Sasuke as they just left him feeling miserable and lonely. But this one he started. It wasn't like that damn Uchiha didn't know Naruto hated being talked down to. The blonde had dealt with it most of his life and had grown to despise the tone they took when talking like that. And he hated when Sasuke's smooth voice took that tone. It just made him feel…low.

_What would make Naruto that angry?_ The question played over and over again in Sasuke's head as he walked. He watched the adults ushering their children everywhere, leading them in buildings, out of the center of the road, away from breakable merchandise, and the tone they used when talking made Sasuke's ears perk up.

_Don't touch that. Stay beside me. Be kind and say 'thank you'._ Normally things like this, family things, made Sasuke's heart fall, but this time it made his ears ring. The fight played over and over again in his head until something clicked. He'd been using that exact tone when talking to Naruto earlier. Everyone had commented once in a while about the way Sasuke constantly talked down to Naruto, and they all were wondering if Naruto actually put up with it. Apparently, as it had just donned on the Uchiha, he had been until very recently. Running his hands through his dark hair, he took a deep breath and spun on his heels. The pet store was in the opposite direction and, if he was going to make it before it closed, he needed to hurry. Hopefully there was a pug that, hopefully, looked exactly like Pakkun waiting for him.

It was well after dark before Sasuke returned. He walked up the stairs with a bundle in both arms, praying the blonde would be inside the apartment and awake enough to open the door. Or, at the very least, not still pissed off and would _want_ to open the door. The kicked at it for a few moments before it opened. Naruto stood back, not really looking at Sasuke, and let the door open enough for the Uchiha to enter.

Setting the bags down on the floor, he took a few steps toward Naruto and handed him a bundle of something in a blanket. Naruto looked confused, but accepted it anyway. When he unraveled it, what met him was a pair of big black eyes and a scrunched up face. The small puppy wagged its tail happily and made its way to Naruto's face, licking enthusiastically.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "You…you bought me a puppy?" The small animal in his hands was still licking his face, chin, neck, and anything else it could reach.

"Yeah." Sasuke said, smiling slightly. "One like Pakkun, right? I know this one is colored lighter, but it's still the same breed." Naruto looked back down at his new puppy and smiled. "Hey…um…I'm sorry, Naruto."

The blonde didn't say anything at first, just sat the small dog on the floor and watched as it scrambled across the floor and began chewing on a leg of the television stand. Naruto took his gaze off the dog and looked at Sasuke's face, which did honestly look sorry. Taking a few steps toward Sasuke, he closed the gap and kissed him deeply.

When he pulled away, and saw a breathless Sasuke, he smirked. "I shouldn't have hit you, 'suke. I'm sorry about that."

"I was talking down to you again, wasn't I?" Sasuke's voice was small, like he hated to admit it. "I promise I'll make a conscious effort to not use that tone again."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you. For the apology _and_ the puppy."

"What are you going to name him?" Sasuke asked, scanning the room for the small tan animal. He finally found him scratching at the door to their bedroom.

"Hm…dunno." Naruto said, looking deep in thought. "I want him to have a name worth saying, ya know? Like a human name."

They stood there for a few seconds, Naruto's arms still wrapped around Sasuke's neck and Sasuke's arms still around Naruto's waist, until Sasuke jumped and let out a girlish squeak. The stoic teen began jumping on one foot and rubbing the big toe on his other foot.

"The damn dog bit me!" Sasuke howled, jumping over to the couch and inspecting his toe.

Naruto picked the puppy up and half-heartedly scolded him. The whole time he was snickering, so not much of the scolding actually sank in. Instead, the puppy began licking his new master and cuddled into Naruto's neck. "Aw, I think he's sleepy."

"Who cares? He bit me!" Sasuke hissed, seeing the now bleeding bite mark on his innocent toe. "Irritating damn dog, now I need a band-aid."

"Aw, poor baby." Naruto cooed, patting Sasuke on the head with his free hand and cradling the dog on his shoulder with the other. "Let's go to bed."

The next morning, the yet unnamed puppy woke Sasuke up with a small yip and a lick of his nose. Groaning, he rolled out of bed and began digging through the bags for the bowls and food he'd bought the night before. Filling one with water and the other with puppy food, he watched the puppy sniff and play with a few kibbles before eventually gobbling them up. Feeling Naruto's presence, he looked up to see the blonde smiling at him from the kitchen's door frame.

"We, um, feeding him in the kitchen then?"

"Yeah, might as well." Sasuke sighed making his way over to Naruto and snuggling himself in. "Think of a name yet?"

Peering over Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto watched the puppy chase a fly around the room. The puppy would hunch down to the floor before leaping forward, in essence scaring the fly, only to repeat the cycle again and again. Finally, Naruto's brain hatched out the perfect name.

"Inago!" The blonde exclaimed so loudly it made Sasuke jump and cover his abused ear.

"Inago? Yeah, works for me." Sasuke smirked, turning around to see the spectacle the newly named puppy was putting on.

Kneeling down, Naruto smiled brightly and clapped his hands. "Come here, Inago! Come on!"

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the door frame as he watched his boyfriend roll around on the floor like an idiot. He had to admit that, even though he didn't want the dog, Inago was starting to grow on him. The damn little fur ball was kind of cute, wasn't it?

* * *

**Inago **means _grasshopper_ in Japanese. Thought it was cute. Oh, and btw...everything I just said Inago does it exactly what my pug, Otis, does. Pugs _love_ to lick you, bite toes (which we are _trying _to break him of), and sleep in the same bed with you. And they play with everything...and I mean _everything_. Otis quite literally chews on anything he can get in his mouth...which is a dangerous thing.

I just got this nice little mental picture of baby!Pakkun biting Kakashi's toes and licking his face. Let me just say "AWWWW!!!!!" lol!


	58. Secrets

**A/N:** So, um...yeah. It's been a while. I'm trying a different writing style out, I call it the "Run-on sentences of whoa" writing style. I've been reading this one KakaIru fic, and the girl's style is similar to this, so it made me want to try it out. It's a strange little 'spur-of-the-moment' story. Hope you enjoy, as always...

* * *

**One-Shot #58  
Secrets  
(or untitled until I can think of a better name...)**

Some people would say Kakashi Hatake is a very observant man. If one would pay attention to the wild rumors thrown all about Konoha, and other villages alike, then one would know of the knack he has for sleeping without really sleeping. He can know of everything that is going on around him, as if he's wide awake the entire time, yet in the morning he can be as fully rested as a ninja could be. And, marvelously enough, they are right. It was a curse of being a jounin, one would suppose, of having the habit to not sleep while sleeping. Jounin always did have the uncanny ability to know if a squirrel is gathering nuts nearly three-hundred feet away from their current position, and they would be right, as always.

So, with the world's knowledge of what Jounin, of more properly what _Kakashi Hatake_ is capable of, why would two Genin think they could hide something as earth-shattering as a _kiss_ from the man?

They wouldn't, and that was the problem. Sasuke and Naruto thought that their midnight make-out sessions under the stars, when they were _supposed_ to be keeping watch, were hidden. They were sadly mistaken. Kakashi had heard, if not seen, their _rendezvous_ on multiple occasions and had the unnerving knowledge that Naruto was very vocal when Sasuke, apparently, hit a certain spot.

He withstood it, however, not wanting to give the budding love birds the fear that people would find out. They were able to keep it from a gossip Queen like Sakura, a mighty large task as it was, but Kakashi didn't think they'd be able to hide it for much longer. They were getting increasingly vocal as of late, and Sakura was only a sound sleeper up to a point.

During one particular mission, the boys were increasingly _attached_ to each other, even during a fight with a B-rank rogue ninja. Of course, being Genin, Kakashi took the brunt of the battle and got hurt in the process. So, he'd imagined that with a brush with death, the two boys would forego their midnight sessions, if even for just one night. He was wrong. Sasuke had first watch, but about three hours in Naruto snuck out to join him. Of course, Naruto's idea of sneaking could wake up a deaf man, to which Sasuke scolded him for. But the scolding was apparently their idea of 'before-make-out-foreplay' and got the two boys riled up.

Kakashi tried, the poor Jounin, to keep his ears void of any unnecessary sounds the two thirteen year old boys were producing, but to no avail. Sasuke knew what to do to make Naruto let out a moan, just the right kind of moan, and Kakashi sat straight up on his bedroll. In a very un-Jounin-like manner, the man scrambled out of his tent and came face-to-face with two very heated up teenagers.

"Would you two _please_ stop _making-out_ and go to _bed_?" Kakashi growled, his eyes drawn down in anger and frustration. "Unlike you two, I had a fight today and am rather tired. So, either go somewhere else to hide your relationship or _go to bed_."

If one could slam a tent flap, Kakashi mastered it, and left two gaping teenagers in his path. The two looked at each other, not really sure of what to say, until Kakashi smacked the tent and growled out "Go to bed!" again.

All the next day, and all of the walk home, Kakashi barely looked at the two boys, not that they were looking at him, mind you. Sakura was the only one left in bewilderment and kept looking between each of her male teammates, not really wanting to be left out but not sure if she wanted to know all the same.

Of course, as she would soon find out on her own, when Naruto's very un-stealthy attempts to coerce Sasuke into buying him ramen, which was also their code for something very un-ramen-like, alerted her attention, some secrets are better left untold.

* * *

Gosh, I hope you like it. TTYL! 


	59. Konohamaru's Jutsu

**A/N: **I've recently re-read chapter 347 of the manga (Naruto's obviously), just because I wanted to see the sexy "Boy on Boy Jutsu" panel, and got the wonderful inspiration for this story. Because all of us SasuNaru fans know that he was in no way grossed out by what Konohmaru showed him. Am I right? Gimmie a "hell yeah!"

* * *

**One-Shot #59  
Konohamaru's Jutsu**

Naruto emerged from Ichiraku's, his arm in a sling, miffed that Sakura-chan, once again, got out of feeding him. Internally, he was cursing Kakashi and Sai, who just refused to get the point he was trying to convey. As the sunlight hit his eyes, he saw two pre-teen boys standing side by side, as if waiting for him. Dark hair, a blue scarf dragging on the ground, it was Konohamaru…they were _both_ Konohamaru.

"So, you've finally gotten kage bunshin down." Naruto said, a pleased look on his face. "Alright, now let's see how much better you've gotten!"

"You're on, Naruto-niichan!" Konohamaru shouted, forming a hand sign and pooling his chakra.

A puff of smoke erupted from the space where the two Konohamaru's previously stood, blinding their vision from the jutsu the boy was trying. When it cleared, two very naked, and very 'endowed,' women were standing in his place.

The girls were clinging to each other, in very suggestive ways, and smiling. "Sexy no Jutsu: Girl on Girl Version."

Simultaneously, four people had four very different reactions. Sakura looked as if she was having a seizure, not knowing which boy to pummel first; Naruto or Konohamaru. Kakashi, momentarily, thought he'd traveled into one of his Icha Icha Paradise books. Sai, who was the master at _not _showing emotion, just stared. Naruto was very pleased with his 'apprentice' and cheered him on.

"Whoa! That's a game plan!" Naruto cheered, jarring his injured arm but not really caring. He had to admit, he couldn't have done it better himself.

The jutsu only lasted a second before another puff emerged, bringing back the bodies of the two Konohamaru's. "How's that, Naruto-niichan?"

Before Naruto could comment, however, Sakura walked up to Konohamaru and grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him up off the ground, and began to shake him. After some serious berating of both Naruto _and _Konohamaru (but mostly Naruto who, after all, taught the pre-teen everything he knew), Sakura said the one thing she'd probably later regret, if only because she forgot to bring a camera. "You're the only one's who'd fall for a jutsu like that!"

It was then that Konohmaru hatched an idea that, at his present state of mind, he could not have known would change Naruto's world completely. Pooling his chakra, he encased himself in the smoke again, only this time when it dissipated two men were left in a very compromising position. Sasuke and Sai, mid-extremely hot sex, and very, very naked.

Sakura immediately regretted not having a camera hanging around her neck as she nearly had a nose bleed and a heart attack all at the same time. Of course she'd never admit it, but Sai was kind of hot. She'd even commented on more than one occasion how much he resembled her precious Sasuke-kun. If one were to read between the lines, they'd notice she was commenting on his looks and could immediately tell she was attracted. Of course, they only commented on how she loved to hit him, so that was lost.

Kakashi didn't really know what to say, as did Sai, who simply stared.

It was Naruto who had the most diverse reaction. Faking a grossed-out expression, his mind immediately began to filter though a million thoughts. He immediately picked out how Konohamaru got Sasuke's chest wrong. There was a tiny scar he'd received, from Naruto, during sparring once, on the side next to his rib. Konohamaru couldn't have known about it, but Naruto did. Another thing was his hair, which wasn't nearly as spiky as the boy made it. And last was the curve of his back, which Naruto knew wasn't _that _feminine. Not that he'd been looking, or anything. Surely, after two years, Naruto couldn't have remembered the layout of his best friend's body that well, right?

But the last thing that crossed Naruto's mind, before and during smacking Konohamaru over the head, was '_Why in the hell didn't you use _me_ instead of _Sai?'

* * *

The first part actually happened, and I feel, entirely, the second part happened, too. lol.

Oh, btw, I've started another multi-chappie fic, titled Inevitable. You can read the prologue and chapter 1 by clicking on my username above. Thankies!!!


	60. Disturbing Conversations

**A/N: **I want to apologize in advanced for this one-shot. I am a very naughty little SasuNaru fan and this idea plagued me for a long time. It's filled in innuendos that you all could have done without, I'm sure. I just hope you enjoy it, or at least get a laugh out of it. At least it's not depressing and emo, right?

* * *

**One-Shot #60  
Disturbing Conversations**

Sasuke watched the orange blur wisp through the trees from his place hiding in the tree. There were a million reasons why wearing an orange jumpsuit _did not_ work on stealth missions, like they, _obviously_, didn't blend in with the natural environment. Unless, of course, the entire environment was an orange tree. Shaking his head at the moron he had the unfortunate luck to be teamed up with, Sasuke jumped out of his hiding place and went to tackle the moron and make him stay still. Easier said than done, but it wasn't impossible.

Naruto was a few meters ahead of him, since he was easy to see and all. Sasuke swept down and pulled the teenager behind a tree, forcing him to his knees.

"You're an idiot, Naruto. Stay still or we'll be caught."

"Get off of me, bastard!" Naruto hissed, shoving Sasuke off of him, roughly. "You're the one tackling me."

"Shut up, idiot!" Sasuke growled, putting his hand over Naruto's mouth, who instantly poked his tongue out and licked Sasuke's palm. The Uchiha snatched his hand away and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Why the hell would you do that?"

Shaking his head at the unfamiliar taste on his tongue, Naruto smacked his lips. "What is on your hand, Sasuke?"

"Probably sap from the tree, idiot." Sasuke said, looking at his hand. The place where Naruto's tongue touched his hand was smeared, the dirt clearly visible on his pale skin. "What's it taste like?"

"Not like sap." Naruto was still smacking his lips and making loud sounds with his tongue. "Not a bad taste, though. Something else there, like vanilla."

"There are no vanilla bean trees around here."

"Well, taste it, then, Sasuke." Naruto said, forcing Sasuke's hand into its owner's mouth. "See?" He asked as Sasuke gagged on the appendage being forcefully shoved in his mouth.

Sasuke struggled for a while until the taste finally hit his taste buds. He stared at the 'dirt' on his hand in mild amusement, it did taste like vanilla. "I have no idea what it is, Naruto."

Sasuke looked at his other hand, which was resting, previously, on the tree, and noticed the same type of 'dirt' was on that hand, too. He stood up to investigate the tree and felt Naruto grabbing the other hand.

"What are you doing, Naruto?"

"It's all over this hand. Let me lick it off!"

"You're disgusting!" Sasuke said, disgusted. He didn't, however, move his hand.

"And you're dirty. Just let me eat it."

When the bandits, who they were _supposed _to be hiding from, caught up to the two teenagers, they caught a conversation they probably shouldn't have.

"Naruto, if you're going to suck on it, don't use your teeth!"

"It tastes really good, though, Sasuke. What's it made of?"

"I dunno. Whatever's inside, I guess."

"Is it safe for me to swallow?"

"I guess. Hasn't hurt you yet, has it?"

Then, after a pause, Sasuke yelped. "Damn it, Naruto! I said no teeth!"

"Well, if you'd hold still, this would go quicker!"

No one would have suspected Sasuke had actually _allowed_ Naruto to lick his hand clean of the 'dirt' or that he'd let him actually _suck _it off his fingers, but the Uchiha always was one for cleanliness.

At least the bandits let them alone and they finished the mission successfully.

* * *

Even I'm not sure what to make of this one. As I said, sorry about this in advance...


	61. The Color Orange

**A/N: **So, it's been a while, this I know. Once again, my muses abandoned me for other SasuNaru writers. If you are the one they abandoned me for, please send them back. Oh, and send cookies! Yeah...everyone loves cookies.

* * *

**One-Shot #61  
The Color Orange**

Team 7 was recently granted a vacation, two-weeks mission free and Konoha free. To any other team, it would have been heaven, but to Sasuke it was like they just sentenced him to a lifetime of having screws drilled in his temple. Sadly, even with the beautiful beach and weather and mission-free fun in the sun, Sasuke only had one thought running through his head.

Whoever showed Naruto the color orange needed to be castrated.

Only ever seeing Naruto's bright orange jumpsuit, Sasuke just assumed that he owned something _other_ than that horrid color. Only one day into the vacation and Sasuke thought he'd assumed wrong. Save for a black t-shirt and a green pair of boxers (which he was desperately trying to _forget_ he saw, because at the time Sasuke wasn't actually _supposed_ to be looking), everything else he saw was orange. Orange beach towel, orange sleeping bag, orange duffel bag, and even an orange pair of swimming trunks; Sasuke was convinced there was _no other_ color in that damn bag of Naruto's.

Kakashi, through a fit of _not_ acting like himself, offered to pay for the team to spend one of their nights in a night club. Why, no one knew, but they all jumped on the idea of it. Everyone, of course, except Sasuke who merely stared at Kakashi as if he'd grown a third head.

"Why would we want to go to a night club?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Speak for yourself!" Naruto said, shocked Sasuke didn't want to go. "I can't wait to do something normal, civilian."

"Yeah, Sasuke." Sakura said, smiling. She'd stopped caring about what he thought about here around the same time she figured out he was gay. Although not sure if _he_ knew yet, she'd seen it, proof of it, several times. "Me and Naruto want to go, you could at least go just so we could have some fun."

Looking from her face to Naruto's, he sighed. They both looked as if they were going to pout for the next year if he said no. "Fine."

"Naruto," Kakashi interrupted, his eye crinkling in a smile at Sasuke's compromise. "This place has a dress code. No jumpsuit." Immediately Sasuke groaned. Here came the orange blazer, he just knew it.

Sasuke and Naruto were sharing a room during their vacation. While Sasuke was getting dressed and ready for their night out, Naruto was in the shower. Sasuke, having already finished getting ready, went to wait for the rest of the team out front. He was leaning over the railing, staring out at the beach, when Kakashi leaned over the railing beside him. Sasuke realized, then, that Kakashi could entirely change his looks with a simple change of clothes. It was just an un-tucked, button-down shirt and a pair of dark slacks, but it worked. And the mask, of course. When Sakura came out, Sasuke actually did a double-take. Even if he wasn't interested in girls, he had to admit Sakura looked beautiful. A simple black dress brought out her bright green eyes. And, surrounded by three men, Sakura decided to forego anything too low cut, better to _not_ have three big-brother types yelling at her to cover up.

The biggest shock of the night was when Sasuke felt a presence, glanced over toward the door, and had his jaw hit the floor. There stood Naruto, dressed similar to the way he himself was, and nothing was orange. In fact, he was wearing a dark blue that immediately brought out his already bright blue eyes. Somehow, Sasuke thought maybe Sakura was behind it, Naruto's hair was calmer, less spiky, and lying down a little. His Hokage's necklace was sticking out of his shirt where it wasn't buttoned the whole way up. All in all, Naruto looked amazing.

Kakashi, noticing Sasuke's expression, even if he wasn't trying to make one, grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her toward the street. He mumbled something, but neither teenage boy heard him. They were too busy staring at each other. Naruto picked then to take notice at how good Sasuke looked in a blood red shirt.

"You, um…you look…" Naruto mumbled, trying to make his words coherent. He took a deep breath and tried to speak again, but Sasuke pushed him back against the wall of the hotel. Again, Naruto tried to make a word form, but Sasuke silenced him by pressing his lips to Naruto's.

Both teens let themselves get immersed in the kiss, panting and moaning and letting their hands roam each other. Sasuke let his fingers slip underneath the dark blue shirt Naruto was wearing, his fingertips trailing along the smooth fabric of his pants, when he felt something cotton. Breaking the kiss, Sasuke looked down to see what was cotton, only to find the tip of bright orange boxers peeking out over Naruto's dark pants.

"Orange." Sasuke said, his tone nearly a growl.

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "So?"

"I guess I should have figured." He leaned forward and ran his tongue down Naruto's neck. "You never go anywhere without something orange."

"I like orange." Naruto breathed out, biting back a moan. "I like you, too, and you're not orange."

Sasuke chuckled. Just then he could hear Sakura yelling at them to hurry up and Sasuke pushed himself off of Naruto.

"I guess we should go. She might come back and drag us there."

"Yeah." Naruto smiled. As they started to walk off, he turned to Sasuke. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you."

"When I don't wear orange?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smiled, a rare sight, and wrapped his arm around Naruto. "Nah, in any color." Naruto smiled brightly for a moment before Sasuke added, "But I don't think I can work with tie-dye."

Naruto frowned and narrowed his eyes, but Sasuke just chuckled. He slipped his fingertips under the back of Naruto's shirt and felt the familiar cotton fabric of his boxers and smiled inwardly.

Maybe the color orange wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Orange isn't so bad, right? It's my favorite color. I mean, I don't wear it constantly, but I've been known to ask for something in orange instead of blue or pink or some other _normal_ color. Orange makes me smile...and so does Naruto...so it fits that they go together, right?

Oh, btw, chappie 3 of Inevitable is coming. I'm having the worst time in _hell_ writing this chapter, but that's due to those damn fickle muses who leave me for the _other_ writers. Cheating bastards...


	62. But It Wasn't

**A/N: **I either need to stop watching horror movies, or stop reading the manga. This story came out of nowhere, and is extremely depressing, so I apologize.

* * *

**One-Shot #62  
But It Wasn't**

It wasn't that he didn't want this, he just didn't want it like this. He'd been wanting the pale skinned boy standing in front of him for years, since sex became something his body unconsciously thought about and began needing, but it was never like this.

He could feel Sasuke's pale skin sliding against his, the sweat making both of them slip against each other easily. What should have been something sweet, romantic, and intimate was spawned from hate and anger and frustration. This wasn't turning out anything like Naruto's fantasies, but a part of him was screaming 'at least it's happening.'

Sasuke's smooth voice was moaning his name, but there was urgency to it. No romance at all. The raven's fingernails scratched down Naruto's tanned back, leaving deep red marks in their wake. Naruto hissed at the pain, but arched into it more. It was exactly like their relationship always was. A moment of pleasure draped in moments of pain. But what did he expect? Sasuke was his polar opposite, a paragon of everything Naruto wasn't. Smart, strategic, and beautiful, and there were moments where Naruto hated him.

But right now, he didn't know what to feel. Right now, with Sasuke's body sliding over him, pinning him on the cold ground, digging his nails into already heated skin, Naruto was a plethora of emotions. His eyes had been closed since they'd began, him being too afraid to see what Sasuke was thinking, what he was feeling, but he chose now to open them.

Sasuke's eyes were filled with an emotion Naruto had never seen there before, and couldn't name. A sharp intake of breath as Sasuke's fingertips found a sensitive spot on his side made the emotion change slightly. There was something else there, now, like amusement. A small smirk played on his face as the urgency in his touches slowly turned softer, slower.

Naruto nearly moaned as just that thought played through his head. Just the thought that Sasuke could actually want this was enough to nearly send him over the edge. With urgency of his own, he dug his nails into Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him closer. He could say something, and potentially ruin the moment, but he instead opted to let his body show Sasuke.

When the tryst ended, and the cold night air skipped across their heated and sweating skin, Sasuke allowed Naruto a moment of intimacy. Naruto curled himself up against Sasuke, his head lying on the pale teen's chest, and felt relieved. The blonde felt, almost, as if they had crossed a boundary of some sort, that they were closer now. Most importantly, he thought, maybe, Sasuke might come home now. There was no more comfort than that thought in his head as he drifted off to sleep.

Birds were chirping, which was playing along with his dream of a world where Sasuke never left him. The happiness was overwhelming, which is exactly how Naruto knew, without a fact, it was a dream. His life was _never_ this happy, this perfect. His blue eyes flew open and he sat straight up, his head turning from side to side dramatically in a frantic search for his new lover. But it was a lost cause his heart already knew Sasuke wasn't there. Sasuke had left long before Naruto awoke, left without a trace…almost.

On the ground, about a meter away, a small slip of paper was lying under a rock. On one side of the paper, in Sasuke's own neat handwriting, was 'Naruto'; on the other side was the message, the words Naruto wouldn't forget.

_If things were different, if I was different, we could be together. But I'm an avenger. I promise you that, once I am done with my destiny, I'll come back for you. I promise._

Naruto was still waiting for him two years later, waiting by the gate as the ANBU and medical ninja's carried him though the front gates in a body bag.

Once, Naruto might have believed that things were meant to be, but it wasn't.

* * *

Who else thinks that Sasuke needs a meeting with Dr. Phil? I mean, c'mon, if your brother going psycho on your ass and trying to pluck out your eyeballs doesn't turn you psychotic, then what would?  
Thankies for reading, btw! 


	63. Stolen Kisses

**A/N: **So, this damn story woke me up last night at **2:34 a.m.** and I told it to shove off, I was sleeping! But, this evening I finally got around to writing it. I suppose I'm gonna have to write a Valentine's Day story (the holiday I most _loathe_) so look for that, and don't look for it to actually be happy. Sorry, people, but I do hate this holiday. It's way, way, way too _pink_ and _cheerful_ and _annoying_. lol, I just described Sakura!

* * *

**One-Shot #63  
Stolen Kisses**

The first time they were twelve, and it was in front of an entire classroom full of new genin, some of whom became their closest friends. It was an accident, Naruto being bumped by a boy in front of him in a fit of excitement, but it happened all the same. And, to top it all off, it was Naruto's first and Sasuke's first. They vowed to never repeat it again.

The second time they were on a life or death mission in Wave Country, learning how to climb trees without using their hands. A simple question from Sasuke – _"You asked Sakura for some tips, right? What did she tell you?" _– gave Naruto the perfect chance to get one over on the 'ever perfect Uchiha', of which he took full advantage. After some taunting and picking, Naruto had gotten right up in Sasuke's face and asked a question laced in dare – _"What's it worth to you, Sasuke-teme?"_ – and Sasuke took the bait. He grabbed the blonde by the shirt collar and yanked him forward. Although more heated than the last time, they, with very flushed cheeks from embarrassment and desire, vowed to never speak of it.

The third time wasn't far from the second, only days after. Haku had nearly killed Sasuke, making Naruto worry for his friend more than ever. After the senbon were removed, an extremely painful and trying procedure for everyone involved, Naruto became quiet and easily offended, even prone to crying. It seemed that tears would leak out at the very mention of Sasuke's injuries, making the Uchiha finally realize what was wrong with Naruto. He felt guilty. When Sasuke tried to talk to him, he only got more crying and a blonde jumping on him. _"I thought I lost you, Sasuke! I thought you were really dead!"_ Naruto pulled back and cupped Sasuke's face in his hands. Sasuke knew what was coming, but didn't protest. After it was over, Naruto's face was a deep shade of red and the blonde seemed to avoid him for the rest of the day. They had an unspoken agreement to never speak of it again.

The fourth time Naruto was in his boxers, swimming for fish, during the chuunin exams. Neither of them saw it coming, but Sasuke was having trouble focusing on the fish jumping from the water instead of staring at the six or so Naruto clones swimming through the water. When Naruto's head poked up at the riverbank, asking Sasuke if there were enough fish yet, with his hair soaked and not defying gravity, his skin sparkling with water drops, he couldn't help himself. Later, Sakura kept asking why Sasuke's clothes were wet if Naruto was the one who went swimming. Both boys simply blushed.

Time number five was monumentally sadder than any time previous. It happened right after the Third Hokage, an important man to both Naruto and Sasuke, albeit for different reasons, was killed by Orochimaru. They had snuck away from the bustle of the village, desperately trying to repair itself, to hide away in the woods above the Hokage Mountain. There, in a small clearing that was now their very own, they went slow. Instead of being rushed and chaste, it was more experimental, more like it was wanted instead of being something one stole from the other. They went farther than they had ever before, but not as far as they could have. After all, they were still considered kids, if only on the outside.

Number six was stolen, as nearly all the others had been, save for one, and was entirely one-sided. Sasuke kneeled over Naruto's unconscious body, praying there was some other way to achieve his goal, and contemplated killing his best friend, his secret love, and not finding an answer that satisfied him. He couldn't do it, there was no way, and he could list a million reasons why Naruto shouldn't matter to him, but there was a bigger list of reasons why Naruto meant more to him than any other boy ever _should_ have. If Naruto's eyes had been open, he'd have been looking directly into Sasuke's at no more than a distance of nine inches, and Sasuke imagined for a moment they were open. He'd always thought the bright blue, which could be bright in pitch dark, were beautiful, and Sasuke was sad. He'd be leaving Naruto, his light in a dark world, and, for a second, he considered staying. But there was something he had to do, something more important than staying with a boy he didn't deserve, and decided for one last time to remember him by. Closing the gap between their faces, Sasuke could barely keep himself from crying. Just barely.

The seventh time they were fifteen, and Sasuke had just killed his brother. Only Naruto could find Sasuke, everyone always knew that. They also knew that only Naruto could convince him to come home. They were right. Naruto found him standing at the edge of the Fire Country, contemplating rather going home was a great idea, or if he'd be going to his death sentence. His fears were quelled, however, when Naruto approached him. One look at each other and their lips were connected again. This time was different, however, as they went as far as they could, and yet still not as far as they could have gone. They weren't children anymore, but the timing was off. Back in Konoha, Sasuke decided, the time was right and he'd need something to keep him warm during his house arrest. Naruto was more than the man for the job.

* * *

I had trouble writing the ending, so I hope it sounds okay. And, they may be a little ooc, but they shouldn't be _that_ ooc. Hope you enjoy it. 


	64. Valentine's Day Eve

**A/N: **The day before, and I finally get around to writing you all a Valentine's Day-themed one-shot. Like I said, I hate this holiday and I did this all _just for my lovely readers_! I hope you enjoy it, anyway...

* * *

**One-Shot #64  
Valentine's Day Eve**

One would think ninja could care less about romance, love, and pink streamers, but one would, apparently, be wrong. Konoha was decorated, with help from every love struck kunoichi currently _not_ on a mission, with pink and white _everything_. Pink hearts, pink and white streamers, banners with hearts, chubby chibi cherubs, and Sasuke couldn't care less.

He hated Valentine's Day, to a degree that rivaled his hatred of Itachi…or spiders. A few days before _and_ a few days after, Sasuke had to tolerate fan girl presents and the village he called home looking like Sakura's hair exploded.

Walking past a few shops on his way back to his apartment, Sasuke saw the window displays offering candy or diamonds or something equally frivolous. Frowning, he kept walking, his hands in his pockets and his head turned down, his dark bangs shielding his face from the ogling of fan girls. Noise seeping out of one of the shops drew Sasuke's attention, it sounded oddly like Naruto.

"Oi! Oi! Does that come in _orange_?"

Sasuke groaned. What could Naruto possibly want in that horrid color now?

"Aw, hell, thanks anyway Old Lady!" Naruto came jogging out of the store just as Sasuke started away from the shop. Catching a glimpse of his best friend, Naruto immediately began jogging faster to catch up to Sasuke's quick pace. "Oi! Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke groaned again. "What do you want, dobe?"

"What ya doing on Valentine's Day?" Naruto met Sasuke's pace, linking his hands together behind his head.

"Nothing."

"What you mean nothing?" Naruto asked, turning his head to look at Sasuke.

"Just what I said, baka, nothing."

Naruto began to say something, but trailed off when he saw the window of the last shop. "Hold on, teme!"

Sasuke's frown deepened as the blonde jolted into the shop. He waited there for nearly ten minutes, unaware of why he'd even listened to the idiot in the first place, before Naruto finally emerged from the shop. He was carrying something in a bag, something that looked to be a small box, before he turned to Sasuke stating that he was ready.

Sasuke was trying to hide the fact that he was interested by what Naruto was carrying, but didn't comment on it. Instead, he simply walked toward his own apartment, with Naruto following closely. Once they reached his apartment, Sasuke wished he'd have gone somewhere else. On the mat in front of the door was a pile of fan girl Valentines, all of which he was sure he'd be throwing away without reading. Naruto, on the other hand, looked like he'd just seen someone sacrificing his cat.

"These are all _yours_?" Naruto asked, swooping up a pile in his arms, the bag hanging off his wrist. "Wow, Sasuke, you sure are popular."

Sasuke snorted and, stepping over them, unlocked his door. He entered, leaving the door hanging open. The blonde would follow him, he normally did. Sasuke was in the kitchen fixing tea before he finally heard his door shut. Peeking out the doorway, he saw Naruto carrying a large amount of the Valentines toward his kitchen.

"I don't want them, usuratonkachi." Sasuke said, shoving a cup of tea in Naruto's direction. The blonde took the tea, but gave Sasuke a frown.

"Why not? They made them for you."

"Like I care? Valentine's Day is nothing more than a holiday made to celebrate something that only certain people in the world actually have: _true love_. Ninja can never expect it, nor keep it if we found it, so why celebrate it?"

Naruto just gaped at Sasuke's rambling, which had to be the most words he'd ever heard Sasuke say in one clip. "Um…okay…"

"Never mind, you wouldn't get it." Sasuke turned around, sighing and crossing his arms. He'd never meant to go _that_ far.

"Why does everyone think I won't understand anything?" Naruto asked, suddenly very defensive. "I know everything thinks I'm slow, but I'm not stupid! I get it, Sasuke, really I do. You're lonely, so am I!"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto, who was standing up, palms flat on the table, staring intently.

"What would you know about being lonely? You've always had _someone_ who cared!"

"You're wrong, Sasuke. I was always alone. No one cared about me until Iruka-sensei. And then I meant you and Sakura and Kakashi and, for once, I knew what it was like to have a family. What it meant to have people I love." Naruto walked around the table and put himself right in front of Sasuke.

"You're in idiot." Sasuke said, attempting to turn back around and ignore him. Naruto, however, had other plans.

"I bought you something, you know. I felt bad that you'd be alone tomorrow, so…here." Naruto held up the bag from the shop earlier, thrusting it into Sasuke's crossed arms. "I'm stealing your candy, since you don't eat it anyway."

Naruto was frowning, but his eyes held a hint of amusement as he nicked a couple pieces of candy and walked toward Sasuke's front door.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Sasuke opened the bag slowly. Inside was a black box, which Sasuke pulled out. There was a card on the outside, apparently being what took Naruto ten minutes in the shop, with his scribbled handwriting.

_Happy Valentine's Day, 'suke! If you need someone to spend it with tomorrow, give me a shout out. I'll be alone, too._

_Signed, the Rokudaime! Believe it!_

Sasuke snorted at the signature before opening the black box. Inside was a set of shuriken with the Uchiha symbol carved in each one. They were a spitting image of the shuriken Itachi had before the massacre, but Naruto couldn't have known that. It gave him a wave of melancholy as he ran his fingers lightly over the blades.

He didn't go to Naruto that night like he wanted to, if only to say thank you. It wasn't until the next morning, and when the fan girls got particularly annoying, that Sasuke packed up the candy and made his way on the rooftops to Naruto's small apartment.

His own gift to Naruto was a bag full of candy he didn't buy and a humble thank you. But, to Naruto, it was a start and, this year, it was good enough.

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day (I guess) even if this story made you want to go jump off a cliff. lol. I'm so melodramatic, aren't I?


	65. New Decor

**A/N: **Alright, so I know I said I only wrong one, but this one smacked me upside the head and wouldn't stop coming back. All in all, it was giving me a migraine. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**One-Shot #65  
New Decor**

"Alright, that's it!" Sasuke growled out, digging his hands into his hair and fisting them there, tugging sharply on the dark locks. "Get out of my house, _Uzumaki_!"

Naruto paused, a couple ramen noodles hanging halfway out of his mouth, his lips pursed together mid-suck. The chopsticks were still paused halfway between the noodles and the ramen bowl he held in his hand. He arched a blonde eyebrow and, with a mouth full of food, asked Sasuke what was wrong.

Very overdramatically, Sasuke threw his arms out and spun himself around in a complete circle. "Need I say more?"

Naruto let his eyes dart to where Sasuke was pointing, but didn't really see anything wrong. "I don't get it…" He put the empty ramen bowl back on the table, setting the chopsticks down gingerly beside the bowl, and leaned against the kitchen counter.

Sasuke growled, baring his teeth. "Naruto, get out of my house!"

"B-but…"

Sasuke sent Naruto anther glare, a very intense one, and stormed up the stairs. Naruto could faintly hear the mumbled death threats seeping down the stairs and cringed slightly. Maybe Sasuke was right, maybe he did go a _little_ too far on this year's Valentine's Day decorations.

Naruto climbed the stairs, hoping his ninja skills would protect him from the barrage of kunai, shuriken, and anything else that could be life-threatening that Sasuke was bound to throw at him. Besides, Sasuke couldn't stay mad at him forever, could he?

What was wrong with Naruto painting Sasuke's perfect white walls bubblegum pink? After all, it was Valentine's Day…

* * *

Yippie skippie! Kinda short, but at least it's remotely happy, right?

And when I say "bubblegum" pink, I mean Sakura's hair color. So, you can completely understand if Sasuke was pissed...


	66. Entranced

**A/N: **It's been a while, I know! I'm sorry I've been neglecting this collection, but I haven't had any real one-shot inspiration...until this morning. And then, finally, this evening I found time to write it. Apparently, no one in this house realizes that if I don't write an idea down as soon as I have it, I loose it. Gosh...maybe someday they'll learn...

* * *

**One-Shot #66  
Entranced**

For the second time in ten minutes, Sasuke sighed and helped Naruto stand back up. As if it wasn't bad enough their mission took them, once again, to the Land of Snow, Naruto had forgotten to pack his sandal coverings. His bare toes open to the elements and the soles slippery on the ice that had accumulated underneath the thin layer of snow, Naruto continued to grumble and pull his cloak tighter around his body.

When the cobblestone street finally came into view, Sasuke had nearly left out a yelp of joy. One look at Naruto and Sasuke saw his best friend would not share any joy he had. Instead, Naruto glared in the general direction of the small village and began walking a little faster, immediately losing his minor grip of traction and falling backwards. Sasuke's hand shot out, fisting in the heavy fabric of the cloak, but the cloak merely pulled over Naruto's head, leaving the blonde to lie flat on his back in the snow and ice.

"Shit!" Naruto hissed, trying to stand back up. His feet slipped out from under him, sending him backwards on the ice again. This time, his head hit the ice hard enough to draw blood, which immediately became visible in the pure white snow.

"Naruto!" Sasuke kneeled down, pulling Naruto's head into his lap and checking the open gash. There were shards of ice embedded in the wound, but they were slowly melting due to the heat of Naruto's blood. Sasuke tenderly tried to pull them out, but the hiss that Naruto let out made him stop. "You need a doctor, dobe. C'mon."

Sasuke pulled him to a standing position, holding on to his wobbly friend tightly. They slowly made it to the village and walked directly into a small hospital.

Two hours later they were safe and warm in a small inn, mission accomplished, and Naruto's painful and bandaged head was starting to ease up. The hot tea Sasuke bought him resting comfortably in his hands, Naruto looked toward the window. It was snowing again, and the sight would have been pretty had he not just trekked three miles in it.

Sitting on the other double bed in the room, Sasuke was trying to write up part of the mission report, knowing that if Naruto did it there would be a whole chapter dedicated to his damaged head. He glanced up at the blonde, if only to make sure he wasn't passed out, and was entranced. The Uchiha had been catching himself staring at his best friend, in a way he probably shouldn't have been, quite a lot lately. Not being one to admit he was anything but straight, Sasuke just continued to stare at Naruto when he thought Naruto wasn't looking.

Since when had messy blonde hair and deep cerulean blue eyes been sexy? Since when had whisker marks been a turn-on? Since when was the last remaining Uchiha gay? Sasuke barely caught himself before he snorted at his own question, drawing unwanted attention from Naruto.

"What's so funny, 'suke?" Naruto asked, setting his tea down on the night table.

Sasuke shrugged and motioned toward his mission report. "Just trying to figure out how to write up that you were an idiot and got yourself hurt on the easiest mission any jounin could ever have."

"Blow me." Naruto frowned. "It's all your fault anyway."

Sasuke was honestly taken back by that statement. "How is any of that my fault?"

"If you hadn't conned Sakura into cleaning my house – which was _perfectly fine_ by the way – then she wouldn't have _organized_ all my ninja gear which meant that I would have find my sandal coverings in time which means that I would have had them to wear here which means…"

"Yeah, yeah…I get it." Sasuke waved him off. "Just thought you'd like to be able to see your floor for once."

"I could see my floor, Sasuke!" Naruto growled. "What business was it of yours, anyway? It's not _your_ immaculate apartment!"

Sasuke froze, his eyes slowly moving from the mission report to Naruto. "_Immaculate_? You better watch using those big words before you choke on one."

Naruto went to jump at Sasuke, but the sudden jarring pulled at his stitches. He hissed in pain, grabbing at the bandage. "Fu-"

"Don't." Sasuke said, grabbing his hands and prying them away. "Sakura told you to stop swearing."

"She's not here." Naruto said through gritted teeth. Sasuke pulled the bandage back slowly, seeing that the stitches were still intact.

"No, but I am. Don't swear."

"Whatever." Naruto said, pushing Sasuke's hands off of him. "I'm fine, _Dr. Sasuke_."

Sasuke snorted before going back to his paperwork. Naruto sat back, watching Sasuke, before slowly sinking down in his blankets. Before long, a deep and steady breathing broken up by a loud snore every so often filled the room. Sasuke looked up and smirked at the blonde on the other bed.

Naruto was lying on his side, the blankets pulled tightly around him and held to his chin by his hands. His mouth was parted as a small line of drool crept down the corner and onto his chin. The bright blonde bangs were hanging over his closed eyes, which drew his hand to brush them away only for them to fall right back in his eyes again. He looked exactly how Naruto should look, and how Sasuke had always remembered him when he was gone. A smile slowly crept on Sasuke's face, one he didn't even realize he was wearing, as he slowly got up and walked to where Naruto was. Leaning forward, he brushed the bangs away from their annoying position and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, Naruto." Sasuke whispered before going back to his own bed and finishing the report he started.

Maybe he'd work up the courage to tell Naruto how he felt, maybe he wouldn't, but for now moments like these were enough to keep Sasuke entranced…and to make him wear a rare smile that only Naruto could trick him into wearing.

* * *

Fluffy goodness? Hopefully? 


	67. Wake Up

**A/N: **I know it's been a while, and then I come bringing this depressing story...and I apologize. But I've been in one weird mood lately, and my Sims are freaking me out (which is a whole other story all on its own) and...I just feel like crawling under my covers and sleeping for 1000 years. But, enough about my weird mood swings. Forget about me and my problems, enjoy the story!

* * *

**One-Shot #67  
Wake Up**

It wasn't often Naruto felt like giving up. But standing in front of two Akatsuki members, no chakra left, and no friends to help him out, and he was slowly breaking down, losing his determination. He'd been fighting to so long, so hard he was tired of it. He was tired of running, tired of fighting, tired of being optimistic and determined. Naruto was just plain tired of living.

He considered, for a brief moment, allowing that evil and sadistic group to take him. Sure, it would be painful, he could only imagine what having a demon ripped from your body could feel like, but the pain would eventually end. Then he could rest. Then, maybe, he could feel like he's accomplished something instead of letting everyone – letting Sakura – down all the time.

The members were gaining on him. The leader who nearly destroyed Jiraiya was there, along with some woman he'd never seen, and they were closing in around him. She could manipulate her body into paper, he could summon anything, but Naruto couldn't begin to feel worried. Hell, Naruto was finding it difficult to feel _anything_. He was numb.

Then everything went black.

Naruto came to in a large circular room – _perhaps a cave?_ – with people chanting something. He risked a glance around, seeing several men standing in a circle around him, hands in a seal, and they were all wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. The Akatsuki got what they wanted; they were attempting to remove the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox from his body, and killing him in the process. But still, Naruto was numb, void of emotion or feeling.

One member, with an oddly familiar voice, asked whether they should be concerned because _he's not in pain, Leader-sama_ but they all ignored him. Perhaps he should have felt something, perhaps he should be screaming in agony, but he just couldn't bring himself to. He wondered if anyone would miss him. He wondered if Sakura would cry, if Tsunade would be angry. He wondered if Sasuke would even care. But all of that seemed distant, seemed to lack in importance. Some part of him, an inner voice, was screaming in his mind. It started out real low, but was gaining in volume.

_Move, idiot! You can get out of this! Move!_

A muscle in his arm twitched, but nothing more.

_Are you trying to get yourself killed? You have to save Sasuke!_

_Why_, Naruto thought. _He doesn't want to come home. He doesn't care._

Another twitch to his arm, his hand jumped slightly. Then he felt a bubble of chakra lift him up, hovering him a few feet off the ground. It made a gurgling sound, similar to the sound ramen made when boiling in hot water on his stove. Then the pain started. His teeth were gritted together now, so tight he was drawing blood from his gums. It was excruciating, and was unavoidable. His body jerked and twitched before his brain finally shut down. It couldn't handle the pain, it didn't know what else to do but take his conscious mind out of the equation.

It was pure white where he was. Everything seemed far, far away, seemed disconnected. He brought his hand up in front of him and stared at it for a few seconds, then let it drop…somewhere. To his side, maybe? He couldn't tell.

He heard a voice, very vague, very far away, and tilted his head toward it.

…_uto!_

He turned his head to his left, blinking through the white. There was a figure, a light gray silhouette against the stark white.

…_ruto!_

The silhouette turned a deeper shade of gray the closer it got. The sides got a bit less blurry and he could barely make out the spiky hair jutting up. Something like an arm reached out toward him.

…_up, Naruto!_

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and turned his entire body toward the silhouette, which was nearly the shade of gunmetal. A few more steps and the figure's spiky hair took the shape of a duck's behind. The skin became pale and contrasted with the black of the hair.

_Wake up, Naruto!_

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, not feeling his mouth move with his words. It was unmistakable the closer the figure stepped to Naruto. It was Sasuke, closing in on him with an outstretched hand.

_Come with me, Naruto. Before it's too late!_

Sasuke's hand grasped Naruto's arm, dragging him forcefully forward. The white went away, only to be replaced with the dark, dank brown and black of the cave. Naruto blinked at the sudden color change, opening his eyes slowly until everything lost the fuzzy effect. His eyes focused on black one's staring intensely at him. One cheek spattered in blood, some stray drops matted in his black hair, Sasuke looked like he'd been through a war. Naruto said as much, getting a smirk and a grunt in response.

Sasuke pulled the blonde into a sitting position, holding to him tightly until Naruto's head stopped spinning. It was then Naruto realized what had happened.

Bodies littered the floor, all Akatsuki members mixed with a few Leaf shinobi and three people he'd never seen before. Circling around him slowly were his friends, the Konoha Eleven, and several chuunin and jounin. His friends were smiling, patting each other on the back, and the girls were trying not to cry.

Sakura and Hinata didn't fare so well at that attempt.

In an instant Sasuke was pushed away as Sakura clung to his neck.

"We thought you were dead, Naruto!" She buried her head into his shoulder. "God, I was so scared I'd lost you!"

She pulled back, tried to smile as she wiped away her tears, and apologized to Sasuke for pushing him. Kiba and Shikamaru pulled Naruto to his feet before Sakura attacked him again. The kunoichi reached past him to grab a hold of Sasuke's shirt, pulling that teenager into the bone-crushing hug as well.

"You two," She said between sobs, "are going to start getting along now, you hear me? No more fighting and no more running, do you understand?"

Naruto turned his head slightly to catch Sasuke's face, which was actually trying to smile. "Yes, Sakura."

It wasn't until they began their long trek home that Naruto found time to ask Sasuke anything, especially how he was in that white place.

"Because," Sasuke began, looking up at the stars in the sky, "I couldn't let you be killed, Naruto."

"But…why?"

Sasuke's eyes met his for a moment before the black orbs drifted to looking at the ground. "You are important to me."

"Does that mean you're coming back with me?"

"I…I don't know, Naruto." Sasuke sounded sad as he spoke.

Naruto tried to get Sasuke to meet his eyes. "Well…I could make that decision for you." He tried to smile, but Sasuke just snorted.

"You could _try_, dobe."

It wasn't often Naruto felt like giving up…and this sure as hell wasn't one of them.

* * *

God that sucked. But, hell, at least it's something. lol 


	68. Once Bitten

**A/N: **I totally forgot I finished this one, lol! SoulSpirtHeart asked me to write this one, so I owe her credit for the prompt... I'm not sure if it's _exactly _what she had in mind...but I thought it was kind of cute. lol. Hope you all enjoy a happy one after that last depressing one there.

* * *

**One-Shot #68  
Once Bitten**

"Uncle Naruto!" Five year old Shiori, Sakura and Neji's daughter, came bouncing down the hall. She landed, quite forcefully, on her beloved Uncle Naruto's lap, a grin spreading from ear to ear. The grin was made even cuter by her lack of two front teeth.

Sakura and Neji had four children, two boys and two girls. They were great children, if a bit on the naughty side (taught to them by Naruto) and _loved_ it when their Uncles (yes, plural) came to baby-sit them.

From his position on the couch, Naruto could see Sasuke's upper-half attempting to feed Akira, their son, something resembling vegetables. It wasn't going very well. He caught Sasuke's eye for a moment before smirking and looking back at Shiori, who was now joined by her sister, Ayano.

"Yes, girls?" The girls climbed onto his lap, perching themselves up for a long sit.

"Cousin Emi told us that you and Uncle Sasuke kiss…like boys and girls are supposed do."

Naruto was honestly shocked, he really wasn't imaging _this_ question to come out of these two girls. "Ye-yes, girls…why?"

"Well…" Ayano said, twiddling her fingers. "Why?"

"Why what? Why do I kiss him?" When both girls nodded, Naruto smirked. "Because I love Uncle Sasuke."

"But, but, Cousin Emi says that that's not normal." Ayano offered, still twiddling her fingers together.

"Cousin Emi has the genius of Uncle Shikamaru, but it's desperately smothered by the smart-ass-ness of Auntie Temari." Sasuke offered from the kitchen. Naruto wasn't even aware he was listening in.

Both girls covered their small mouths with their small hands as they gasped, "Uncle Sasuke swore!"

"Uncle Sasuke, we're not allowed to swear!" Naruto scolded him, making Sasuke roll his eyes.

"And that's why I gave up on re-establishing my clan!" Sasuke said, practically force-feeding Akira whatever the baby food was _supposed_ to represent.

"Sasuke, be nice." Naruto smirked. "Now girls…"

"What was your first kiss like?" Shiori interrupted him.

"Our first kiss?" Naruto smirked, glancing in the kitchen at Sasuke. "Now there's a story, girls."

"Not the academy one, dobe. It doesn't count!" Sasuke said.

"Why, because you weren't ready?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed, dodging the baby food being spit at him.

--------------------------------------------------

It was summer in Konoha, which automatically met the temperature had to reach a peak that Satan himself couldn't stand. Every ninja in Konoha abandoned their normal training clothes for thinner and less concealing versions. Most girls, much to the men's pleasure, wore as little as possible and yet still look decent.

For two particular shinobi, they find solace under the shade of a clearing in the woods. It's where they normally went for sparring and training, but today it was used to escape the heat of human bodies and open streets. The breeze that was blowing through the trees provided just enough temperature change that both Sasuke and Naruto were beginning to cool down to a normal body temperature.

"Naruto, you control wind now, right?" Sasuke asked, fanning himself with a large oak leaf.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto asked, peeling his headband off his head.

"Can't you control the wind and cool it down or something?"

"Dunno how." Naruto answered simply. It was too hot to talk in complete sentences anyway.

"Oh." Sasuke sighed, fanning the leaf faster.

"Why couldn't you be a _water_ element instead of a _fire_ element?" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke glared before reaching an epiphany. "Water! Naruto, you're actually getting smarter."

"Bastard." Naruto glared, sitting up slightly. "Um…what did I do that was so smart?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes before climbing to his feet. "There's a creek that way…let's go swimming."

Naruto stood up, too, smiling. "Yes, I am a genius!"

"Let's not go that far." Sasuke muttered, pulling Naruto with him to the water.

Once inside the coolness of the creek, both boys relished in the relief from the heat. They swam around solo for a while before Naruto began attempting to get Sasuke to play. What started off as splashing soon turned into a full water fight. Within moments, both boys were dunked under the water, wrestling until they needed to breathe.

As both boys surfaced, they were facing each other and gasping for air. It happened slowly, their faces inching together. Their lips brushed together first, very lightly, but then it progressed into something more.

Before long they were making out, Naruto pressed against the creek edge.

--------------------------------------------------

"Naruto!" Sasuke snapped from the kitchen. "They're, like, seven. Tone the story down!"

"Oh…yeah." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, girls. Um…"

--------------------------------------------------

The kiss was intense, both boys had to admit that. The deeper and more intense it got, the more distracted from reality the two got. Which is why when the fish began swimming around them both, they ignored them. Until one fish decided he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Sasuke felt the fish slither between their legs, but thought nothing of it. Naruto's hands were fisted in his hair and they were a lot more important.

Naruto felt the fish doing figure-8's around his legs, but just kept shaking him off. The fish would scurry away, but come back a few moments later. The last time Naruto shook the fish away it didn't take the hint. Instead of swimming away, it went up…right into the gap of Naruto's boxers. The second it touched the sensitive skin on the back of Naruto's thigh, the blonde jumped. His hands pulled a little too hard on Sasuke's hair and his teeth clamped down on Sasuke's tongue.

"_Fuck!_" Sasuke shouted, pushing Naruto away. "What the fuck, dobe?" Of course, with a sore tongue his words came out sounding a little funny. Sort of like a child who has a lollipop in their mouth.

Naruto honestly was trying not to laugh, he was trying to apologize, but Sasuke was furious. He trekked his way into town, a deep glare and frown set on his face, all the way to the air-conditioned hospital to find Sakura.

--------------------------------------------------

"Mommy fixed it, Uncle Sasuke?" Shiori asked.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Yeah, she did. And she laughed her ass off the whole time."

"But, I didn't Sasuke!" Naruto said, smiling. "I kept a straight face the whole time."

Sasuke's eyes drew down. "You want a medal, idiot?"

Sakura and Neji's oldest child, ten year old son, Manabu, chose that time to emerge from his bedroom. "Nothing about you two is _straight_."

Naruto stared open-mouthed while Sasuke's lips quirked up in a smirk. "You sure act a lot like your father, you know that?"

Manabu smirked before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Did…did he just…"

"Oh yeah," Ayano shrugged. "Manabu told us you two are gay. What does gay mean?"

Shiori looked at Ayano and cocked her head. "Doesn't that mean happy?"

Sasuke leaned forward and patted her on the shoulder. "Yes, Shiori, that's exactly what it means."

* * *

Incase you didn't get it...the title refers to both Naruto _and_ Sasuke... just a little play on words on my part. Hope you enjoyed it. And, before you ask, yes I'm all into this Sakura/Neji pairing...don't ask me why... I don't even like Sakura. lol.

I googled Japanese names for the kids, so they're supposed to be authentic. I just can't remember the meanings...because I'm a loser...


	69. My Boyfriend's Father

**A/N: **Sorry there haven't been many updates to this lately. I've been a little lacking in the inspiration department. That and...family issues. Sometimes I think I need to trade them in one a new set, ya know? But, I gave you this one. I hope you like it. I re-wrote it, like, twice or something.  
For this story, let's pretend that Minato didn't die and Itachi didn't go psycho and kill the Uchiha's. For this story, both boys have a family and a happy ending, okay?

* * *

**One-Shot #69  
My Boyfriend's Father**

The normal procedure for _any_ chuunin wanting to become ANBU is a few fights, training and survival scenarios, and a nice long chat with the Hokage. For this particular chuunin, the chat with the Hokage actually meant he'd have to sit in a room with his boyfriend's father.

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't afraid of anything, or so he'd told himself his entire life. Itachi wasn't afraid of anything and Sasuke had always strived to be just like his big brother. But, he failed in one aspect, Sasuke Uchiha was afraid of Minato Namikaze.

It's not that Minato had ever done anything to Sasuke. In fact he was quite happy around the young Uchiha whenever he saw him. And the Hokage had definitely never said anything about him and Naruto dating, but that wasn't the issue. Its one thing to _know_ your son is gay and dating his childhood best friend, it's another thing to actually _see_ it up close and personal, which Minato had the unfortunate luck of nearly walking in on only days before.

The situation was just a small celebration, as each teenager was recently selected to try out for the Hokage's personal ANBU bodyguards. Naruto's home was empty, as it usually was, because Minato was working late. Sasuke came over, a bottle of sake he'd stolen from his father, and the two began celebrating their accomplishment. It was an accomplishment that even their families didn't know about. They didn't want anyone else to know in case they failed. So the celebration was for just the two of them, it was also the first night they'd had a quiet home all to their own. One thing led to another, and before the two teenagers knew it, Minato was coming home.

When the Hokage walked in the front door, and yelled out his arrival to the seemingly empty house, two teenage boys panicked. They began throwing their clothes on and rushing around Naruto's bedroom. Minato wasn't deaf; he could hear the rustling around in his son's room and slowly climbed the stairs to check it out. As he opened the door, which he should have known better than to open it in the first place, he witnessed his son's childhood best friend, Sasuke, fastening his pants. All three men froze mid-whatever their doing, eyes locked on each other.

Minato didn't really know how to act. In fact, he couldn't decide which facial expression to make. He knew, or at least he thought he did, that his son was gay. But, knowing and _knowing_ is two totally different things. But the look on his son's face was more than proof that he better choose the right expression or else. Minato chose a smirk and slowly slipped back out of the room.

That happened almost four days ago and, since then, Sasuke avoided the Hokage like the plague. But, he could avoid the man no longer. If he hoped to be the Hokage's bodyguard, then he'd have to go through the Hokage – Naruto's _father_. As Sasuke took the slow walk toward the Hokage tower, he couldn't help but second-guess his decision. Even if Naruto had assured him, multiple times, that his father was anything _but_ angry, he just felt apprehensive. As Minato's assistant let Sasuke in, a reassuring smile on her face, Sasuke took a deep breath and prepared himself.

"Sasuke," Minato said as Sasuke entered the room. "I have to say I was pleasantly surprised you'd made it through the tests."

Sasuke nodded, not sure of what to say.

"Have a seat, boy." Sasuke listened, sitting down on the chair a little harder than he meant to. "Are you sure you want this job, Sasuke? Protecting the Hokage isn't as easy as it looks."

Sasuke went to answer, but the words got caught. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Ye-yes, sir."

"The battles can get tough, tougher than you can imagine."

"Yes, sir."

After a few more similar questions, Minato leaned forward, elbows on the desk, and looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. "What is the _real_ reason you want to become my bodyguard, Sasuke? Saving me cannot be the only reason, although I hope it tops your list."

Sasuke looked at the floor, a deep blush covering his cheeks. He whispered something, Minato couldn't hear it, but didn't stray his gaze from the floor. When Minato asked him to repeat it, Sasuke took a deep breath.

"To protect Naruto…"

Minato smiled instantly. Anyone could figure out that Naruto would get targeted as much, if not more, than Minato himself would. And, because Minato couldn't deny his own son the position of ANBU bodyguard, he felt relieved there was someone who would help protect his son while his son protected him.

"Congratulations, Sasuke. You and Naruto will be my new ANBU bodyguards." Sasuke looked up, shocked. "Go on, tell Naruto the good news." Minato smiled, watching as Sasuke was torn between running out and jumping Naruto and gravelling on the ground at Minato's feet for giving him the chance. The Hokage found it amusing, to say the least.

Before Sasuke ran out the door, Minato offered the young man one more piece of advice.

"Sasuke," The boy turned around, reminisce of a smile still playing on his face. "The next time you two decide to have sex in my house…make sure I'm not coming home first, okay?"

The smile on Sasuke's face dropped and he ran from the office as fast as he could. Minato watched the boy's retreating form and laughed. Naruto would be pissed later, but he could deal with it. That stoic brunette needed to loosen up, anyway.

* * *

So, wha'd ya think? There will be another one, maybe later or maybe not...but I do have another idea. Yeah...I'm a spaz, lol. 


	70. Memento

**A/N: **So, I'd like to take this time to point out that I, Lystee, have _over 400 reviews!!_ Oh. Em. Gee!! Why, pray tell, do you people like these so much? lol.

Sasuke: Because they're all idiots, obviously.  
Lystee: Sasuke...you're an asshole.  
Sasuke: ...bitch.  
Naruto: Be nice to her, she feeds me ramen in these one-shots! Believe it!  
Lystee: ...have I?  
Naruto: Um...  
Sasuke: You're both idiots.  
Lystee: Don't you have a hot blonde to blow or something?  
Sasuke: ...  
Naruto: ...who?  
Lystee: ...have I ever told you how adorable you are, Naruto?  
Naruto: Everyday, actually.  
Lystee: (sigh) Would you rather have them hot and stupid or hot and emo?  
Sasuke: Is that rhetorical?  
Lystee: Well...we all know what _you_ want, 'suke. (wiggles eyebrow)  
Sasuke: ...shut up.

Anywho, on to the story!

* * *

**One-Shot #70  
Memento**

The morning of Naruto's departure from Konoha, in which he'd be gone for two and a half years training with Jiraiya, the young

The morning of Naruto's departure from Konoha, in which he'd be gone for two and a half years training with Jiraiya, the young blonde took an hour for himself. He told Jiraiya he'd meet him in front of Ichiraku's at midday, giving Naruto just enough time to make it across town to get something he desperately needed.

Getting there wasn't the problem, as Naruto knew how to avoid people when he needed to; it was avoiding the friends he wouldn't see for years that was the hardest. He hid from Sakura and Ino, Kiba and Shino, and Hinata hiding behind a tree. Neji nearly saw him, but Naruto now knew where the Hyuuga's blind spot was. He hid well. Naruto finally arrived at his destination, without getting caught by any of his friends, and left out a sigh of relief.

Slipping into the window from the balcony outside, he landed soundless on the floor. The room was dark, bathed in shadows created by the small amount of light he'd made from the open window blowing the curtain. The small bed, covered in a blue comforter, was neatly made. The only thing different, out of place, was the Team Seven picture lying face down on the night stand.

Naruto walked toward it, a pang of sadness stabbing into his heart. Sasuke had flipped the picture over before leaving, so Naruto put it back in its original position. He breathing became shaky as he turned, hand still on the picture, to look around the dark room. Everything was how Sasuke had left it; a place for everything and everything in its place. The eerie silence that filled the room, instead of the usual light music only Naruto knew he played, was unnerving.

Sitting carefully on the foot of the bed, Naruto began seeing the flashback of his and Sasuke's last fight play through his mind. The words he'd thought but didn't say were screaming at him, begging to be let loose, to be heard. Naruto denied them now like he denied them then, when he should have said them. Sasuke meant everything to him, the world, but he wasn't enough for Sasuke. Sometimes Naruto thought that hurt worse than him actually leaving, that he just wasn't good enough to keep the Uchiha in Konoha.

Wiping a tear from his cheek, a tear Naruto didn't even know was there until the light caught it as it fell to the carpeted floor, he saw something sticking out from under the bed. Bending down to pick it up, he realized it was the outfit Sasuke had worn at the chuunin exams and after. It was the outfit Itachi had beaten him down in. Sasuke had apparently wanted to forget it existed.

He didn't know what made him do it, but he gathered the fabric in his hands and held it close to him, breathing in the pleasant scent of Sasuke. He didn't come to sniff one of Sasuke's outfits, he came to take the Team Seven picture as a memento. But Naruto left with something entirely different. He left with something that would smell like Sasuke until the scent faded and was replaced with his own. But, for a while, Naruto would have something to draw up many memories of his best friend…at least until he could drag his ass back home.

Nearly three years, and many life-or-death fights later, Naruto emptied his sack on the ground next to his bedroll. Lying next to him in his own bedroll was a very injured and weak Sasuke, who watched Naruto carefully. The blonde had managed, somehow, to find Sasuke after Itachi died. The youngest Uchiha was passed out due to chakra exhaustion and Naruto rescued him, hell-bent on forcing Sasuke back to Konoha. Sasuke didn't fight him, for once, and just let the blonde complete his lifelong promise.

When the black outfit fell from Naruto's sack, all bunched up and wrinkled from being jammed in the bottom for so long, Sasuke's eyes widened considerably. As did Naruto's, who tried a weak laugh and attempted to jam it back in the sack in a hurry. Sasuke gripped his wrist, forcing Naruto to stop, and pulled the garment closer to him.

"This is mine." Sasuke said, his voice still hoarse. Naruto just nodded. "Why'd you have it?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and glanced around the campsite. The others were all busy doing whatever they were doing, not paying attention to the two boys at all. Even Sakura was fussing over Sai, who wasn't badly injured but wasn't letting Sakura heal it all the same, and was ignoring Naruto's plight.

When the black eyes that were focused on him didn't give it up, he sighed. "I wanted something to remember you by."

It may have been the exhaustion and the relief that Itachi was, finally, dead that made it happen, but Naruto wasn't really complaining. Sasuke smiled a real smile and chuckled lightly.

"You're an idiot."

Naruto watched as Sasuke laid his outfit back on the sack and pulled the blanket tighter around him before closing his eyes. Relieved his friend wasn't angry, Naruto folded the outfit carefully and, after taking a deep sniff, shoved it back in his sack. It didn't really smell like Sasuke anymore, it smelled more of Naruto's dirty socks, but there was still a small trace of the shampoo and soap Sasuke used to use. It was enough, by any means, to draw up some very pleasant memories of the two of them.

Crawling onto his own bedroll, Naruto scooted himself close to Sasuke and closed his eyes. Sleep came easy to him that night because, for the first time in a long time, he had the Sasuke's fingers linked with his own as comfort. A memento he couldn't live without ever again.

* * *

Yeah...hope that was enjoyable!


	71. Stay

**A/N: **Whoever invented this new document uploader thing needs to be shot. It sucks! It keeps cancelling out all of my formatting and it's pissing me off! _deep breath_ Okay...I'm over it.

This story is, not joking, six months in the making. (Is that when this song first came out?) And I've re-done the ending a lot. I hate ending them on sad notes...so I tried to make this one happy. I think I ruined it. _sigh_ So...anyway...I still hope you enjoy it. _sigh again

* * *

_

**One-Shot #71  
Stay**

It was their secret, their dirty, little secret. It had been going on ever since Sakura announced their engagement, her and _Sasuke's_ engagement. Naruto had ran as fast as his legs could carry him to where he thought Sasuke might be, _their_ woods, and confronted him. It all ended in them clinging to each other in the woods and a promise that it was only conceive and heir to the Uchiha Clan legacy…nothing more. No one else would ever know because they'd agreed – well, Sasuke had _ordered_ – not to tell anyone. After two years, Naruto had come to terms with the fact that a secret is all they'd ever stay.

Sasuke was sitting on the edge of Naruto's bed, buttoning up his shirt in silence. Her nightly call had already happened, like clockwork. Nothing more than a grim reminder of the false life he led. _We were just having a boy's night out, dear._ The lie sounded dry in his throat. If she'd paid even the slightest bit of attention, she'd realize it happened on the same night every week. It was a ritual. But she was too blinded by love – or blinded by denial – to realize what was going on. Sasuke had, on many occasions, felt sorry for her, for using her, but he couldn't help it. It had to be done.

Risking a glance over his shoulder, he saw Naruto sitting with his back against the headboard. His eyes were watching the clock hanging on the wall and his hands were fisted in the sheets pooled at his waist. He looked beautiful sitting there, the moonlight illuminating him, until Sasuke saw the tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. The Uchiha quickly turned his head away and began looking for where he'd kicked his shoes. He knew leaving was always the hardest on Naruto.

In the dead silence, the desperation in Naruto's voice was magnified. "You could stay this time, Sasuke."

The raven-haired man let out a deep sigh before standing up. "We already discussed this, Naruto." It was true. They discussed it every single Friday for the past two years. "I need to rebuild my clan."

The hitched breath Naruto took made Sasuke move faster. He grabbed for his jacket and headed toward the door, barely giving the blonde another glance. When the door shut, Naruto pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face into his arms. It was hard to love a man he had to share.

The next Friday was the same way. Sasuke came to him, but he always did, and only stayed until his cell phone began vibrating on the nightstand beside him. Naruto couldn't even count the ways he'd began to detest Sasuke's cell phone, or the woman on the other end.

"I have to go." Sasuke said once he'd flipped his phone closed, as if it needed said. Naruto already knew where he was going.

"We don't have to do this, Sasuke. Why don't you stay?" Naruto waited for Sasuke's deep sigh and him pushing himself off the bed, but it didn't come this time. Instead, he found his hands grasped tightly in Sasuke's.

"There will come a day when it'll be just you and me. But…but I have to rebuild my clan and, well, _you_ can't do that for me."

The tears pooled in Naruto's eyes again and he blinked them away. "But she can't love you like me."

"Yeah," Sasuke smirked. "I know." He gave Naruto a lingering kiss before pushing himself off the bed.

The next day was filled with him watching Sakura with _his_ Sasuke, and the pain already present in his heart magnified. She only acted this way, this _clingy_, when Naruto was around. He knew she knew, and it was only a matter of time before she claimed Sasuke once and for all. Naruto had never wanted to have a rivalry with Sakura, but this was unavoidable. They were in love with the same man, there was no easy way out of it.

It was only a few days later, two days before his time with Sasuke, when he found himself face to face with a glowing Sakura.

"I'm pregnant, Naruto! Isn't that wonderful?" Her sweet smile was nearly too much for him, who pushed himself away as quickly as possible. His plight didn't go unnoticed to Sasuke, who tried to pry himself away to follow, but was being grasped tightly by Sakura. She won, and she wasn't letting him to anywhere.

_You're two days early_ Naruto found himself thinking when he opened the door that night. Sasuke was standing there, leaning against the doorframe and looking exactly like Naruto wanted him to.

"Hey." Sasuke said, his deep, smooth voice filtering through the empty hallway. Naruto nodded and let Sasuke in, his heart breaking with each step the Uchiha took. When the door was closed, Naruto was pushed against it. A searing kiss was placed on his lips, making Naruto's knees buckle slightly.

It took every ounce of self-control, everything Naruto had in him, to push Sasuke away. But he did it.

"No."

Sasuke looked like someone slapped him as he gaped at Naruto. The blonde had _never_ turned him down before. "What?"

"No." Naruto said, more sternly. "She's pregnant. Go home to your _wife_." Naruto spat out the four-letter-word as if it were a curse.

"But…but, Naruto. We can still…"

"No!" Naruto said again, his voice rising with emotion. "I can't take this any longer. I know what I have to do, now. We can't be together, Sasuke. I've given you _everything_ I have and you've given me _nothing_ in return. All I want is to be together, just me and you, but you and your damn _destiny_!" Naruto slammed his fist into the wall beside him and swore as the pain coursed up his arm. Sasuke took a few steps back and watched the rising emotions in Naruto closely.

"Na…Naruto…I…"

"The next time you decide to leave her bed for mine…just stay where you were!" Naruto pushed Sasuke out the door and slammed it behind him. He hit his knees and buried his head in his hands. Shutting Sasuke out of his life was, probably, the hardest thing he'd ever done, but he had to. It was _his_ destiny to be happy, not to share the only man he'd ever loved with a woman who would never make him happy.

Sasuke walked home, his feet dragging on the concrete. Nothing felt right, or alive. Everything just felt dull and gray and dead. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and hastily pulled it out. He looked at the lighted screen, praying it was Naruto, only to see Sakura's name. He silenced the phone and threw it in the creek beside him. He watched as the lit front panel flickered and died as the censors were flooded with water. She wouldn't be calling him again.

_Maybe Naruto was right._ Sasuke's thoughts said lazily as he looked up at the lighted window of his apartment. He could faintly see the bobbing of pink hair as she walked past the window, playing with her phone, he guessed. _Maybe I should just stay in the bed I made._ The pink hair was joined by a stark of black for a moment, but Sasuke almost thought it was his imagination. When the red shirt she wore pressed against the window and the pink hair was pushed against the pane, Sasuke stopped and watched more intently. Another stark of black appeared before very pale hands were pressed against either side of the pink hair. The pink hair slowly slid down the window and he saw the usually expressionless face form a smile.

"_Sai!"_ Sasuke growled, racing toward the apartment. He nearly reached the door before a thought hit him hard. _She's cheating on me…and I've been cheating on her?_ He pushed the door open and watched his _wife_'s head bobbing back and forth. Sai caught him entering the house and smirked.

"We're caught." He said, making Sakura stop, look at him curiously, and then follow his gaze to Sasuke. Her mouth formed an 'o' before she stood up and wiped her mouth.

"Sasuke…um…I…"

"Don't bother." He said. "That baby's not mine, is it?" Sakura shook her head and she glanced at Sai. "Ah, I see." He dug around his pockets for his key and threw it at Sakura's feet. "Keep the apartment, I can always find a new one."

He left the apartment and began his long trek back to Naruto's. He'd have to beg, plead, and offer everything and the moon to get the blonde back, but he was worth it. He always had been.

What struck Sasuke the most, as he knocked on the blonde's door, was the lack of emotion he felt about witnessing his _wife_ giving another man a blowjob. Shouldn't he be…_pissed?_

Naruto opened the door, his eyes still red and puffy and a container of ramen in his hands. His eyes widened considerably when he saw Sasuke standing there and almost slammed the door in his face, but stopped when the Uchiha began to talk.

"She's cheating on me with Sai. The baby is his, not mine. Can I come in?" Naruto was awestruck and Sasuke just pushed his way in. Once inside, he turned around and grabbed Naruto, pulling him in for a deep kiss. "It's you I always wanted anyway."

"So…" Naruto glanced down at the forgotten ramen spilled on the floor – _when did that happen?_ – and then took in the serious expression on Sasuke's face. "Does that mean you're gonna stay this time?"

Sasuke nodded. "I promise."

Naruto smiled, for what Sasuke felt was the first time in two years, before hugging the Uchiha tightly. "I love you, Sasuke!"

"I love you, too, Naruto."

* * *

_sigh _I hate my writing skills. If it sucks, pretend you read something worth reading, k?

Incase you have been living under a rock, or just don't listen to the radio in general, this song is "Stay" by Sugarland. Listen to it if you want to curl up in the fetal position in the corner and cry for a year. It just reminded me of SasuNaru for some reason...and it also reminded me I hate Sakura...as if I _needed_ reminding...


	72. Ringtones

**A/N**: Yeah, it's been a while. I'm sorry. I have no one-shot muses anymore, I swear. This one just kind of slapped me across the face the other day. It's very, very, very raw and un-beta'd because I fail at life...kind of.

For this one, it's AU! Remember that, peeps. AU! They're about 18/19 and in college and in seperate apartments. XD

* * *

**One-Shot #72  
Ringtones**

_"Please enjoy the music while your party is reached."_

Sasuke sighed and tapped his long, pale fingers against his cell phone. Of all the things his hyperactive friend would have got for his phone a _ring back_ tone should not have been one of them. Since beginning the service, Naruto had changed the song played while the caller waits for him to pick up at least six times, and the song choices get wilder as they go.

He waited, impatiently, while the song prepared to play. Bracing himself for the latest music craze Naruto was into this week to play, Sasuke began tapping his toes in place of his fingers.

_I like big butts and I cannot lie  
__You other brother's can't deny  
__When a girl walks in with an  
__Itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face  
__You get sprung_

Feeling as though he was about to gnaw off his own ears, Sasuke nearly let out a cry of joy when the music ended and Naruto's voice filled the void.

"Yo, yo, Emo-Boy!"

"Idiot, I'm going to maim you if you don't change that damn song!"

He heard Naruto force back a giggle. "Well, hello to you too, 'suke!"

"I'm serious, moron." Sasuke walked over to his couch and flopped down on it. "I hate that song."

"Well, what song would you rather me put up there, oh so amazing one?" Naruto asked, lying back on his bed and scratching his stomach lazily. He'd just got out of class and was pretty bored at the moment. Besides that, he had been waiting for Sasuke to call. He hadn't spoken to him in a few days, with mid-terms and all, and he really missed his stoic best friend. "Something dark and emo…like _you_?"

"I'm not emo, asshole."

"Could have fooled me, 'suke. You're always yelling at me for something or another. You'd think that, after a while, you'd let me have whatever song I want."

Sasuke snorted, but chose not to respond. Instead, he had a different thought. "Hey, usuratonkachi, how did you know it was me calling? You're front screen doesn't work on your phone, remember?"

"The ring tone." Naruto said, stretching his lean body until he felt his muscles pull. "Besides, I didn't break my front screen. Kiba spilled soda on it."

"I have my own ring tone on your phone?" Sasuke asked, sort of surprised. Ring back tones were one thing, but having a special ring tone just for his best friend…was that normal? Was Sasuke really that important to him?

"Yeah, sure." Naruto shrugged, even though Sasuke couldn't see it. "It's our song."

Sasuke paused, trying to think of what 'their song' was. "Which song?"

"Tell you what, 'suke. I'll come over to go swimming and you can see what ring tone is yours, deal?"

"Ye-yeah, sure Naruto." Sasuke flipped his phone closed and began searching his house for his iPod. If anything would have 'their song' on it, it would be his iPod, which Naruto fills with song seventy percent of the time anyway.

Twenty minutes, and about 200 songs later, Sasuke still had know idea which song Naruto would choose. Could it be a special one about their friendship, or an emotional song about when Sasuke left him to try a private school for a whole semester back in high school? Or was it something different, something more _intimate_?

It wasn't like Sasuke didn't know Naruto was gay, even if Naruto himself didn't say anything about it. Sasuke just knew it on intuition, just by knowing his best friend like he did. The Uchiha wasn't bothered by it, even if Naruto was interested in him. Hell, he'd thought about it a lot and was surprised at how happy he'd felt just at the thought it _could_ be true.

Naruto let himself in the house, which was filled with the sounds of Sasuke flipping through music on his iPod. Naruto smirked and made his way toward the sound of Sasuke criticizing every song that came on.

"Hey, 'suke!" Naruto called, forcing Sasuke's attention away from the music.

"Naruto, tell me which song it is!" Sasuke made a diver for Naruto's phone, which the blonde happily turned over. But not without a smirk crossing his face.

"Fine, dude, but I'm swimming." As he made his way toward Sasuke's back deck, Naruto could hear the beeping of Sasuke pushing the buttons and going through his phone. He barely made it to the pool stairs when Sasuke found the right file.

_You!  
__I wanna take you to a gay bar  
__I wanna take you to a gay bar  
__Gay bar  
__Gay bar  
__Whoa!_

The pale teen just stared at the screen, blinking slowly. Naruto turned to gauge the reaction, only to see it blank. That only had one conclusion: Sasuke Uchiha was pissed off. Before the teen could even open his mouth, Naruto flashed Sasuke his bright smile and jumped into the pool.

"You're an asshole!" He heard Sasuke yell from beneath the water. When Naruto surfaced, he felt a beach ball smack into his head. "And I thought you'd be serious about this! I thought you'd pick a _real_ song about us!"

"It is a real song, 'suke." Naruto said, smiling.

"Yeah," Sasuke glared. "But not about us."

As Sasuke stormed off into the house, pouting as usual, Naruto climbed out of the pool and reached for his phone. A few quick adjustments and the _real_ ring tone assigned to Sasuke was back where it belonged.

Later that night, when Naruto had long since crashed on Sasuke's couch, drooling as usual, Sasuke began playing with Naruto's phone again. This time when he looked under his assigned ring tones, a different song was assigned to him. One he didn't recognize at first.

_And I try but I'm not convincing  
__Your lips they pout and twist and  
__I die trying just to keep myself from kissing you  
__You take in everything with a certainty I envy  
__It's somehow all I need, just keep me guessing, please?_

A smile found its way on Sasuke's lips before he knew it as he shut the phone. "Much better, Naruto. Much better."

* * *

Song #1: "Baby Got Back" by Sir Mix-A-Lot  
Song #2: "Gay Bar" by Electric Six  
Song #3: "The Tension and the Terror" by Straylight Run

Um...other than that, nothing much else to say. _Love ya!_


	73. Disturbance

**A/N: **So, uh...I wrote this story, like, a few weeks ago and, um...forgot about it. lol. But, it's here now, so let's all jump for joy. And, for those of you who loved my "Apology (Naruto gets a puppy)" story, consider this your follow-up. Yes, I finally followed up one of my stories. Let's not all have a seizure, k?

* * *

**One-Shot #73  
Disturbance**

Sasuke could feel his body trying to wake up, but was refusing to obey. He knew it was his day off, meaning nothing was dragging him out of that bed until lunchtime at the earliest. He rolled over and snuggled into his pillow some more, praying that whatever was waking him up would go away.

What felt like only a few minutes later, he could feel something soft tickling his side. Ignoring it, Sasuke rolled over the other direction and buried his face into the other pillow, inhaling the rich scent of Naruto. Smiling to himself, Sasuke drifted back off.

When consciousness came to him again, he realized it was because of a wet sensation sliding up and down his calf muscle, which had shifted out of his blanket during his sleep. Quickly pulling his legs in the blanket, close to his chest, Sasuke got rid of that disturbance.

Around eight-thirty, which Sasuke could tell by the bright sunlight he had to shield his eyes from, he could have sworn he heard a door opening and closing. It should have been Naruto leaving, but Sasuke couldn't be sure. He didn't look. Not even twenty minutes later, Sasuke felt something cold and wet on the small of his back. Rolling over took care of that and he fell back to sleep.

A wonderful dream of a quieter Naruto later, Sasuke could feel a prickling at his toes. He shook them once, twice, three times before the prickling left.

In the middle of his next dream, one filled with naked Naruto clones all being very interested in a naked Sasuke, something fell, hard, on his very obvious erection. The pain that rippled through his body made Sasuke sit straight up in bed. Whatever fell on him teetered backwards and fell with a light thud on the floor. Curious, Sasuke peeked over the edge of the bed to see what it was. Apparently, in the fall, the disturbance took most of the sheet with it.

On the floor was a ball of white sheet, which was moving, and emitting a light snorting sound. Sasuke reached down and pulled at part of the sheet until it came free and out pounced a tiny, four-legged, tan nuisance. Inago, Naruto's playful pug puppy, shook his head and balanced himself on his back legs, peeking over the edge of the bed at Sasuke.

"So, you're the thing that's been disturbing my sleep?" Sasuke asked, reaching out and patting the puppy's head. It gave a snort before sneezing right in Sasuke's face. The Uchiha frowned.

He heard a light chuckle and looked up to see Naruto standing in the doorway. Sasuke glared half-heartedly at Naruto before climbing out of the bed. The blonde before him smirked; he was liking the messy hair and crooked boxers on his boyfriend.

"You, uh…you're lookin' good, 'suke." Naruto said, his smirk growing bigger.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered, placing a kiss on Naruto's lips before pushing past him in favor of the bathroom.

Naruto bent down and patted Inago on the head. "Good boy. Sasuke needed to wake up."

Sasuke was washing his hands when Naruto sauntered into the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe. Sasuke turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow at the way Naruto was staring at him. "What?"

"So, uh…what were you dreaming about?"

Sasuke was still oblivious to the erection still very present and just shrugged. "I don't remember, why?"

"Well, it must have been good…" Naruto trailed off, pointing his finger at Sasuke's mid-section. Sasuke followed where Naruto's finger was pointing before realization hit him.

"Oh." Sasuke said, looking back up at Naruto. "Guess the dream was good."

Naruto waited until Sasuke walked toward him, pressing their bodies together against the doorframe, before adding, "That or you just liked the dog licking your toes."

The blonde barely dodged the knee aimed at a very sensitive spot before Sasuke huffily padded to the living room, refusing to talk to his boyfriend for the rest of the day…or let poor Inago's tongue anywhere near him.

Heh...kinda cute, right? I, uh...hope so. XD


	74. Therapy

**A/N: **In the following story, pretend the ninja world doesn't exist. That Sasuke and Naruto are normal (use the term loosely, people) teenagers (about 19/20). Think we can do that? Please?

* * *

**One-Shot #74  
Therapy**

Two men sat in front of the therapist, arms crossed and glaring intensely at their respective walls. They were beyond not talking to each other. In fact, they'd moved right on to ignoring the existence of each other. The woman glanced down at her file and arched an eyebrow at what she'd read.

"You two have only been dating for three months." She said, sounded more surprised than questioning.

Both men snorted.

"So," She started, not sure which man's attention to draw first. "Who wants to tell me what brings you two to couples counseling?"

A dark eyebrow arched as he glanced in the blonde's direction. The blonde, moving in much the same way, made eye contact with the other. Their glares intensified and they went back to glaring at the wall. The therapist suppressed a sigh.

"How about you," She paused to glance at the file. "Naruto?"

The man in question flickered his eyes from the wall, to the woman, than back again. "Because Sasuke is an ice princess."

Sasuke snarled.

"That's not what I'm talking about, Naruto." She stated, writing a note down on the legal pad in front of her. "How about we start from the beginning. Where did you two meet?"

"School." Naruto said.

"_Elementary _school, idiot." Sasuke corrected him. Naruto began grinding his teeth.

The therapist made another note. "Okay, good. So you've known each other for quite a while." She gauged the men's reactions and made a quick note. "Sasuke, did you two get along from the start?"

Sasuke snorted. "Hell no."

"Sasuke was, and still is, an asshole. A bastard asshole jerkface." Naruto said, still fuming.

Sasuke's head cocked in Naruto's direction. "If you could use intelligent comebacks hell would freeze over, moron."

"We're getting off topic!" The therapist interjected, causing both men to resume their positions of glaring at the wall. "When did you two become friends?"

"It's complicated." Sasuke said, his eyes flickering toward Naruto. "We've always had a…love hate relationship."

"Really?" She asked, taking another note. "Arguing is normal, then?"

"Yes. Very normal." Sasuke answered.

Naruto turned his head toward Sasuke. "It's because you won't compromise."

"Wow, been reading a dictionary, dobe?"

The therapist suppressed the urge to face-palm. "Naruto, how old were you when you realized you…_loved_ Sasuke?"

Naruto smirked slightly. "Thirteen." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but didn't move.

"That's pretty young for a revelation like that. How did you handle it?"

"I didn't." He smiled. "I just began treating him like a rival, a big competition. At least when he was yelling at me or arguing with me, he was talking to me, ya know?"

The therapist smiled. This was progress. "Sasuke, how about you?"

"Thirteen. I didn't realize it until after I left, though."

"Left?" She inquired.

"Yeah. I…tried to go to a private school. I only stayed for two semesters." Sasuke let his crossed arms drop a little and his glare lessened.

"Good, good." She smiled again and took down some more notes.

"What are you writing?" Naruto asked, leaning forward and trying to peer on her notepad. Sasuke reached over and slapped Naruto across the back of the head, causing him to jerk upright and glare at Sasuke. "Asshole!"

"Boys!" She scolded, making them both look at her and then toward the floor. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. Never, in her twenty years of doing couples counseling, did she meet a couple as unwilling to participate as these two. "Naruto, tell me about you and Sasuke's first date."

"Date?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrow. "We never really had one."

"We're not the _romance_-type, ma'am." Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Besides, he wouldn't sit still long enough for one anyway."

"Maybe I would if you'd _try_, 'suke! Besides, not every date needs to be _romantic_, bastard!" Naruto fumed, turning in his seat and sharking a fist at Sasuke.

"Dates are only a guys way to make sure a girl puts out. You'll give it up no matter what, so why waste the money?" Sasuke nearly dodged the fist Naruto sent his way.

The therapist slapped herself on the forehead and let her hand slowly slide down her face. This was giving her a migraine. "Hey!" She growled out. Both men froze. "Your session isn't over yet. You can fight when it's over."

Both men returned to their seats and she took a deep breath. "If there hasn't been a date, then how do you two count how long you've been together?"

They exchanged glances. "The first time we had sex?" Naruto stated, but it sounded more like a question.

"Okay…" She took another note. "It says in the file that you two live together?"

"By accident." Sasuke said quickly. Naruto shot him a glare.

The therapist thought for sure she'd regret asking her next question. "What do you mean by that?"

"We both had money issues. This way the rent is cheaper. He wasn't my ideal roommate, trust me." Sasuke said. "He snores _and_ he sings in the shower…badly. And that's not even mentioning all the damn plants he has to keep in there."

"My plants aren't anywhere near as bad as your evil damn cat, Sasuke!" Naruto turned to the therapist, his eyes wide. "It hates me! That cat is the devil, I swear!"

"Our apartment looks like a jungle!" Sasuke countered.

Naruto glared. "Is that why your cat is evil? The apartment looks like a forest so she reverted back to her primal animal instincts?"

Sasuke just blinked. "You watch way too much Discovery Channel."

"Animal Planet." Naruto said, sticking out his tongue.

The therapist was quickly developing a migraine and they weren't getting anywhere. Glancing at the clock, she saw they only had ten minutes left. No harm in cutting this aggravating session short. She took another quick note, sat her notepad aside and folded her hands in her lap.

"Time is almost up, so let us rap up our session." Both men turned to her, actually listening. "Your homework until your next session," She suppressed a shudder at that thought, "Is to go on an actual date, no sex afterward. Just a normal date; like to the movies or dinner or something like that. What your relationship is missing is normal romance."

Sasuke grimaced at her.

"No, not the mushy romance stuff, just some alone time. Think you two can handle that?"

Although reluctant, Sasuke nodded. Naruto was more enthusiastic with his nodding, adding a smile to his.

"Okay, see you two next week."

The two men stood up and began walking toward the door. The therapist went to her desk and gathered her things together. She heard a noise and looked up, only to see them arguing over who should push the elevator button. She nearly rolled her eyes at them when she caught something else, a small act. Sasuke slid his hand in Naruto's and squeezed.

A small act of romance, the man was learning fast. Maybe the therapy would work after all.

* * *

It's kinda cute, right. This was spawned from watching "Mr. and Mrs. Smith"...go figure, huh? At least this inspirational movie was remotely relevant. lol.


	75. Interlude 1

Hey loyal readers!

No, I haven't left the internet for greener pastures. I'm back, but my updates will be slow and far in between…but I do have a reason for it. A good one at that.

Before Memorial Day, which was May 24 for those of you not from America, my father passed away. It is because of this I haven't been updating…at all.

So, I write this little interlude to give you all fair warning that the updates won't be frequent…they'll be whenever I have a free moment. And with settling everything and taking care of my mom…it might not be much.

I just want to give you all a little fair warning.

In return for you all being such amazing readers, I give you a story I had finished before all this happened. It's not as good as some of the others, and totally un-proofread, but I hope it's semi-enjoyable. I do feel horrible about not taking care of you guys (especially Inevitable, that poor story) and neglecting my projects, but it's really rough. If you ever lost someone, then I'm sure you'll understand.

Thank you again! Like I said, you are all amazing.

Be safe and make doctor appointments regularly. And if they want to send you for some stupid test you don't think you'll need GO ANYWAY! Trust me.

TTYL, Lystee


	76. Fair Warning

**A/N: **Long wait, I know. But, hey, at least it's an update. (Right?) Hope you enjoy it. This one, like all the others, just came to be. There was a song that inspired it, but I can't remember right now which one it was. Probably one that had nothing to do with this, I'm sure. lol.

* * *

**One-Shot #75  
Fair Warning**

The tree branches swept by in a green and brown blur, his blue sandals pushing themselves off of the dark bark with fervor. He had a mission, a personal mission, which was extremely time sensitive. There was nothing at that minute, not even his life-long dream, more important to him.

Merely hours before, Naruto had stumbled upon something he wasn't supposed to hear, but was never more grateful he did. The council, in all their infinite power and wisdom, decided to put a bounty on Sasuke's head. They wanted him dead. A hefty bounty went to whichever ninja, any rank or affiliation, who could capture and kill the elusive Uchiha. To Naruto, it wasn't fair. Not after everything they'd went through.

In that instant, Naruto made up his mind. He was going to find Sasuke and warn him. Just give the teenager time to run, time to hide and prepare for the horde of rogue ninja that were bound to find out about the reward. There was no way Sasuke could fight off all of them.

It was strange that, in all of his desperation and need, his feet brought Naruto right to Sasuke. So many times before, when Naruto thought his need for Sasuke was at its maximum level, his feet never took him this close. But this was different; a matter of life or death, quite literally. And in this moment, Naruto found his best friend, rival, and so much more.

Sasuke didn't turn to face his visitor as the eerily familiar presence overwhelmed him. Naruto had a way, like the bright orange clothes he wore, of consuming someone, even someone as stoic as Sasuke felt it, too. He waited for the hyperactive blonde to speak first, knowing fully well he would. Naruto never was one to stay quiet.

"You have a bounty on your head, Sasuke." Naruto paused for a second. "The council wants you dead. They say you're too dangerous."

Slightly shocked, more at how mature Naruto sounded than the statement itself, Sasuke slowly turned around. He was met with the same bright blue determined eyes he was never capable of forgetting. Sasuke arched his eyebrow and Naruto's eyes turned even more determined.

"Don't play like this isn't affecting you, asshole!" Naruto's hands fisted at his sides, knuckles turning white in frustration and anger. "Every rogue ninja from here to Suna will be after you! Do you understand what that means?"

"Are you giving me fair warning? Are you going to try and kill me?"

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto glared intently at his _friend_. "Why would I try and kill you? After I tried so hard to bring you home, why would I try _now_ to kill you?"

"I'm sure I have no idea. I'm not inside of your head."

Naruto growled. "You are so…so…_fucking frustrating_!" The blonde barely caught Sasuke smirking before continuing his speech. "I wanted to give you a heads-up. I wanted to give you time to prepare yourself, hide, or do something. But instead all you can say to me is…is…_that_?"

"You just wanted to give me a _heads-up_? Is that the _only_ reason you come to see me?"

"What does that mean?"

Sasuke barely suppressed a smirk. Tricking Naruto was far too easy. "Maybe you came for something else? I think you hoped I'd fight you. Then, _if_ you won, you could claim the reward." He paused to allow Naruto's jaw to drop. "It's obvious you need it."

Even Sasuke didn't know Naruto was capable of that speed as he launched himself forward. They collided in a twisted heap upon the ground. It was like they were pre-teens again, fighting over the good sleeping spots or because they'd insulted each other too many times during training. It was like home.

By the time they'd finished wrestling around, Naruto had Sasuke pinned to the ground. They were covered in dirt, mud, and leaves. Drops of blood dotted their clothes from punches aimed slightly too hard and scratches that dug in too deep. It was so familiar, so much like they used to be, that Naruto got lost in it. With his hands pinning down Sasuke's pale arms, Naruto leaned down and brushed their lips together.

He'd expected to be punched when he pulled away, forgetting momentarily that he did, in fact, have Sasuke's arms pinned against the ground. He was surprised to see a complacent look gracing Sasuke's features. Taking it as a good sign, Naruto laid down on the cold ground beside Sasuke, their breathing heavy and deep.

Throwing one arm above his head, Naruto sighed. "You were right. Warning you wasn't my only reason for being here. I just wanted to see you one last time."

Sasuke's eyebrow arched. "You giving up on me, Naruto?"

Smirking, Naruto turned his head toward Sasuke. "Never. But just in case…"

Naruto never finished his sentence that night, he didn't have to, and Sasuke knew what he was going to say. It was because of that Sasuke kissed him again, if only to shut the blonde up – which is what he reasoned it to be. They stayed there the entire night, together, because, when it came down to the honest truth, it's exactly where Sasuke wanted to be. Especially if it was his last night on earth.

* * *

So...did he die or not? Up for interpretation! Am I evil or what? lol.

Like always, thanks for reading! Love you all!


	77. What If?

**A/N: **So, here I am with a short little one-shot in which Naruto gives Sasuke one hell of a guilt trip. lol. No, seriously, I dunno. It just popped in my head and I wrote it down. It's more of an implied SasuNaru thing...but I still hope you enjoy it.

On a seperate note, I want to thank you all for your heart-warming comments before. It means a lot to me that you'd stay loyal even with the long wait. I really needed this hiatus and, even though my life is still upside down and inside out, I have my stories to keep me going...and wonderful people like you to make me feel some light in a dark situation. XD Thank you.

* * *

**One-Shot #76  
What If?**

"What if you would have stayed?"

Sasuke glanced over at the blonde, not fully understanding the question. It wasn't unheard of for Naruto to come off with a question out of nowhere. Especially when the last thing he had said to Sasuke was about which flavor of Ichiraku ramen sounded good.

"Stayed where?"

Naruto began using his chopsticks to cut the noodles into miniscule pieces. It was a sign that the following conversation was difficult for him to talk about. He always got fidgety when he talked about something personal.

"Here."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Dobe, what are you talking about?"

Naruto took a deep breath before replying. "What if, instead of going to Orochimaru, you stayed here? Here, in Konoha, with me?"

"Oh." A pale hand ran through his dark hair. "I…I don't know."

"Would you have been happy?" His blue eyes began shimmering with unshed emotion. "I mean, you still would have gotten stronger, but you just would have been here…with Sakura, Kakashi-sensei…and me."

"Yeah…maybe."

"I got stronger, and I stayed."

Sasuke snorted. "You left, too, dobe. Jiraiya trained you."

"Yeah," Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "But I didn't deflect."

A few moments passed, with neither boy saying anything. Their ramen bowls began looking like someone ran the contents through a blender, everything was mashed up and cut into tiny pieces. Finally, Naruto broke the silence.

"Did you miss us?"

"Yes. Everyday."

"But you didn't come home? Even when you missed us the most?"

"I couldn't, Naruto. I had something I had to do."

Naruto turned in his seat, facing Sasuke. "But you regret it now?"

"Yes."

A small smirk crept up on Naruto's face. "I think that, even though you missed us all, you knew we were okay, which is why you could stay away. Right, 'suke? You just knew we'd be fine. It's the only way you could stay gone."

Sasuke snorted again. "Yeah, sure, Naruto. Whatever."

"We love you, Sasuke. All of us. We're just glad you're home."

A light blush crawled across his pale cheeks as Sasuke bowed his head forward. "Thanks, idiot."

"Still," Naruto went on, "I wonder, sometimes, 'what if', ya know?"

"Yeah." Sasuke glanced at the bright blonde beside him and sighed. "Me too."

* * *

Short, yet kinda cute. I hope you all agree. XD See ya next time!


	78. Seme or Uke?

**A/N: **So...I have to be honest. I sort of borrowed something for this story from Sharingan-Fer-Sure...I hope you don't mind, hun! XD

* * *

**One-Shot #77  
Seme or Uke?  
(or: "Sasuke's Bad Day")**

It wasn't every day that Sasuke was having an off day. Just a day where nothing went right. A day where, just by walking past it, he could knock a lamp over, shattering it on the hard floor. It was an off day, and Sasuke wasn't liking it.

He growled to himself as he cleaned up his mess, silently thanking whatever entity was listening that Naruto wasn't home to see it. He'd never live it down.

Just as he threw the shattered remains of the lamp, in all its hideous glory (it was _Naruto's_ favorite, after all), his hyperactive boyfriend bounded through the door, sending the door handle bouncing off the wall. Sasuke shot him a glare, but Naruto either ignored him or didn't catch it. Neither would have surprised Sasuke.

"Hey 'suke!" Naruto called out, stomping through the hallway until he stopped in front of his boyfriend. "Do you know what those assholes out there are saying about us?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at Naruto's obvious irritation. "That we're gay?"

"No…well, yeah, but that's not the _only_ thing!" Naruto's hands were flailing around as he spoke, a sure sign of his irritation.

"Surprise me."

Naruto's cheeks blushed slightly before talking again. "They…well, they're saying you're the dominant one. That I'm this innocent little submissive! If they knew half the stuff I can make you do, they wouldn't be thinking I'm so damn innocent!"

Sasuke slapped himself in the forehead. The day went from bad to worse.

"Like last week, when me and you were on that tree branch…" Sasuke stopped Naruto mid-sentence by slamming his other hand over the blonde's mouth.

"Don't."

Naruto mumbled something, but Sasuke was still trying to fight off a blush. Why would those so-called _friends_ be discussing their sex life?

"Naruto, why are you letting them get to you? They don't know what we do, and they never will. So just ignore them."

Naruto mumbled something sounding like "but Sasuke!"

"What do you want to do, Naruto? Let them watch you _dominate_ me into the mattress?" When Naruto just arched his eyebrow, Sasuke glared intently. "It was meant as a joke. We're not letting them _watch_, dobe."

Naruto pulled Sasuke's hand from his mouth before speaking. "I was thinking…maybe if we taped it…"

"Hell no!"

"But…but…Sakura-chan said she'd…"

"Hell no!" Sasuke said, more sternly. "What is wrong with you?"

Naruto huffed. "I don't want them thinking I take it all the time. I want to give it, too."

Sasuke just stared. This was going from worse to horrific in a matter of seconds. It had to be a huge joke. The powers that be playing a practical joke on him. This could not be happening.

"Honestly, Naruto. They're just trying to make you mad. And you're letting them. Just ignore them and they'll stop."

"But, what if it doesn't work, 'suke?" Naruto pleaded.

"Then we'll worry about it later, okay?" He brushed a lock of blonde hair from Naruto's eyes before placing a kiss on the tip of his nose.

The blonde sighed heavily. "Fine."

Sasuke watched his boyfriend walk toward the shower, stripping as he went, before plopping on the over-stuffed couch. He just wished the horrible day was over already, or he wished for a run-in with Kiba (who he was sure initiated the whole conversation) if only to set he record straight, so to speak.

Leaning his head back, he prepared himself for the migraine he was sure their conversation would cause…and, of course, reminded himself to search the bedroom for the next few weeks. He was sure his clever blonde dobe would attempt to hide a video camera in there somewhere. And Naruto could be clever when he wanted to be.

* * *

Heh-heh...so, what'd ya think? Not my best, but I thought it had its charms.


	79. Shuriken Practice

**A/N: **Yeah...this just randomly came to me. I hope it's cute. For this story pretend that Minato (Fourth Hokage) is still alive. Okay? Just go with me on that.

* * *

**One-Shot #78  
Shuriken Practice**

Minato Namikaze was confused. His twelve-year-old son, Naruto, was a brilliant shinobi. Second in his class and the pride of the village, at least up until three months ago. Naruto's class scores dropped dramatically, especially his shuriken practice scores.

At home, Naruto could hit any mark his father demanded. At school, he barely hit any of them, even the easier ones. With no explanation for his actions from his son, except sudden outbursts and blushing, Minato went to his teacher, Iruka Umino.

The teacher felt intimidated standing in front of his Fourth Hokage. It wasn't every day the man asked for a one-on-one meeting with the chuunin. As he sat there, nervously looking around the Hokage's home, he could feel his palms begin to sweat. Minato sat down in an overstuffed chair across the Iruka, a teacup cradled in his hands.

"Iruka, do you know why I asked you here?" Minato asked, sensing the man's fear.

"N-no, sir." Iruka stammered out, nervously fidgeting in his seat.

"Well," Minato began, taking another quick sip of his tea before placing it on the table between them. "My son's grades have dropped quite dramatically, do you have any idea why?"

Iruka's mouth formed an 'o' as he gave off a nervous laugh. Of course this is why the Fourth had wanted a meeting. He was worried about Naruto. With the intimidation calming slightly, Iruka let his muscles relax.

"I mean," The Hokage continued, ignoring Iruka's sudden lack of fear. "Naruto has amazing skills. At home his shuriken skills are flawless, but at school…what has him so distracted?"

The chuunin scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to explain the lack of concentration properly. "Well, you see Hokage-sama…you're son is distracted by…a classmate."

"Oh!" Minato laughed. "Yeah, girls have that effect on teenage boys, I guess." Iruka gave the Hokage a strange expression. Minato caught it at the same time another thought entered his head. "Wait…doesn't the academy still separate the girls and boys during their shuriken practices?"

Iruka nodded.

"…Naruto's distracted by…another _boy_?"

Iruka nodded again.

"Which boy?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka waited for any reaction, but none came. Instead, Minato just stared at the chuunin. "Hokage-sama, before you react…it's normal for boys to be…curious."

A tight laugh left the Hokage as he glanced down at his teacup again. "Yeah. No, I'm not angry or anything…I'm just surprised. Didn't Naruto declare him his 'eternal rival' or something just a few months ago?"

Iruka nodded. "I think that's how it started."

"Huh…" Minato scratched the back of his head. He wished now, more than ever, that his wife were still alive. She'd know how to handle that his son might be gay better than he did. "Is…is that boy…good to my son? Uchiha's have a reputation as being…_difficult_ to be with."

"Yeah," Iruka laughed. "They are nearly inseparable. They're actually quite cute together."

"Was he ever going to tell me?" Minato asked, looking into Iruka's eyes.

"I'm sure he was, sir." Iruka put his hands up defensively. "It's nothing serious right now. I think they're just…testing the waters, so to speak."

Minato nodded as they heard the front door open. The cheerful voice of his son floated into the room as Naruto announced he was home. The two heard quiet murmurs as two pairs of feet shuffled down the hallway. Two teenage boys appeared in the hallway, Naruto and Sasuke. Both boys' eyes widened when they saw Minato sitting with Iruka.

"Welcome home, Naruto. I see you brought a friend with you." Sasuke blushed as Naruto nodded. "Make yourself at home, Sasuke." The Uchiha nodded, still blushing.

"What are you doing, dad?" Naruto asked, his eyes still focused on Iruka.

"Just having a meeting about your grades. Why they were dropping and such." Naruto just nodded, tearing his eyes from Iruka to his father.

"I told you I'd bring them up. They're getting better now, right Iruka-sensei?"

"Oh, yes, Hokage-sama. As a matter of fact, I think he'll pass the graduation exam with flying colors!" Iruka beamed as Naruto puffed out his chest in pride. Sasuke just snorted.

"Well, dad, we're going to go train, right Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded. "See ya later!"

As the two boys jogged out the door, Naruto with his hand wrapped tightly around Sasuke's wrist, Minato laughed lightly.

"Guess they thought you ratted them out, Iruka."

"I'd say so, sir." Iruka said, laughing himself.

"Thank you, Iruka." Minato said, standing while he stretched his hand out in front of him. Iruka stood and shook the outstretched hand, smiling happily.

"No problem, sir. I'm glad I could help."

After Iruka left, Minato went to the door that led to their backyard. The boys were there, throwing shuriken at a huge bulls-eye nailed to a tree. He watched as Naruto's shuriken landed perfectly in each mark, the same as Sasuke's did. After each set of three, when the boys went to the tree to fetch their respective shuriken, the boys would see who was closest and laugh. Once, when Naruto knocked Sasuke's shuriken out of the mark with his, he threw his arms around the boy and hugged him tightly.

Minato smiled and left the boys alone. It wasn't so bad, at least his son was happy. And that, after all, was all that mattered.

* * *

I hope it was cute. I really, really do.


	80. Becoming Naruto

**A/N: **Yeah, before you say anything, I know it's been, what, FOREVER. lol. But I come with a new story, sort of sad, minor SasuNaru references. Sorry about that, but I'm having these weird nightmares about my dad and everything, so I'm in sort of a sad mood. So this one is actually kind of sad. Like I said, I'm sorry but I hope you like it anyway. XD

* * *

**One-Shot #79  
Becoming Naruto**

_It was as if the world was suspended in motion. No one was moving around him, or her, or their undying love. After years of waiting to be reunited, this was their moment. No one would ruin it, not this time, never again. _

_She slowly began to undo her shirt-_

Naruto growled and crinkled the piece of paper in front of him, throwing it toward an overflowing trash bin. The paper bounced off the top of the stack and fell to the floor, not more than three feet away from Sasuke's sock covered toe. The man looked up from his newspaper and raised an eyebrow at the frustrated blonde.

Ever since the world had calmed down, Naruto began attempting to become his beloved sensei, Jiraiya. From carrying the obscenely large scroll around on his back to attempting to write dirty novels, Naruto had been trying it all. Nothing seemed to work, however. It's difficult to become someone when they were something bigger than life to begin with. He felt for his boyfriend, Sasuke really did, but there was nothing he could do to help him. Naruto had to realize that becoming Jiraiya wasn't the way to go. Missing someone and becoming them are two different things, a realization Naruto needed to come to on his own. It didn't stop Sasuke from wishing there was something, _anything_ he could do to help.

After scribbling a few lines of a fresh piece of paper, Naruto began scratching his head, pulling his hair, and eventually growling out obscenities and crinkling the offending paper, tossing it in the overflowing bin. The floor, Sasuke noticed, was littered with notebook paper, crinkled into misshapen balls, with writing on it that barely fit a third of the page's length.

Three more sheets of paper were tossed to the ground before Sasuke decided he had to try something. He stood up, dropping his newspaper in the seat he vacated and stretched his long legs. Naruto didn't even notice Sasuke had moved, he was too engrossed in writing on the next clean sheet of paper. Sasuke idly took notice in Naruto's dwindling paper supply. Pretty soon he would be shopping for more notebooks. Maybe it was a smart idea to buy stock in a paper company.

Slowly walking up behind the blonde, Sasuke placed a hand on each of his shoulders and began giving his frustrated boyfriend a slow massage. Immediately the blonde snapped his attention to the massage and let his head lean back.

"Thanks, 'suke. That feels great." Naruto left out a deep sigh before dropping his head toward the paper and began scribbling again.

_His fingers felt like fire against her honey colored skin. All she could do was arch her back and moan as the man moved his hands slowly down her mid-section. He was making her want him to the point of going insane. She was loving every minute of –_

Naruto left out a growl, this time slightly lower in tone than the last one, and threw the misshapen ball of paper toward the trash can. It missed completely and landed in a tall house plant instead. The ball dangled between a couple leaves like an eccentric Christmas ornament.

Sasuke took notice in a small stack of papers sitting above the place Naruto's notebook currently sat. They were papers he'd already written, apparently the "keepers", so to speak. Letting his dark eyes skim over the pages, Sasuke realized that the writing wasn't half bad. Naruto had a gift for alliteration, which shouldn't surprise him with hearing Naruto's colorful phrases on a daily basis. But seeing it written down was different.

The paper Naruto was scribbling on was soon threw out, his body becoming more tense with each scrapped page. Sasuke sighed and took a seat next to Naruto. He was going to try something, anything, if it meant keeping his boyfriend happy.

"Naruto, what are you having so much trouble writing?"

The blonde gave a sad laugh as he sat back in his chair. "Everything! Well, I guess not everything. See, when I write the other scenes, the one's with them meeting, talking, all the drama and whatever, I'm fine. As soon as I try to write any sort of a _romantic_ scene, I get all blocked up. It's like my writing skill, if I have any, goes right out the window like a bird escaping from a cage!"

Sasuke smiled. "You do have a gift, Naruto. You have a skill for creating colorful phrases. I think you're trying too hard. Take a break, you don't have to finish all this in one day."

"But if I take a break, I might not get another free day for quite a while. You know how our schedule is, 'suke. We barely have any time for each other let alone other things." Naruto slouched in his seat. "Pervy-sage used to write whole chapters in one night. Why can't I do that?"

"Naruto, you're not Jiraiya. And, as hard as you are trying, you won't become him over night. It doesn't work that way."

"I made a promise, Sasuke. I promised myself I would become an amazing ninja, just like him. I can't just quit. I'm his student, his apprentice, I should have all the skills he had by now. Just because Jiraiya is go- isn't here…you know…doesn't mean I can't continue to train."

Naruto's voice was cracking, tears threatening to escape. He hadn't talked about Jiraiya's death in so long, a lot of people thought he was over it, that he'd coped. They were wrong.

"C'mere." Sasuke motioned and Naruto clung to him, tears spilling onto Sasuke's shirt. "I think that you can still be like Jiraiya and be like you at the same time. Instead of writing these stories the way _Jiraiya_ did, write them like you would."

Naruto pulled back, a confused expression gracing his face. "What'dya mean, 'suke?"

"You're trying to write a sex scene with a man and a woman, something you have no experience about." Sasuke paused as Naruto glared at him. "Instead, change your story around. Write about two men and I'll bet you'd have more inspiration. And, if you need some more, I'm sure we could think of something."

"Yeah," Naruto said slowly. "I guess that makes sense."

"You can't become Jiraiya. Become Naruto instead." Sasuke wiped a tear off of Naruto's cheek and smiled.

Naruto nodded in agreement and set off to write a new story, one about two men falling in love, something he'd know a lot about. Sasuke gathered up all the discarded papers and walked them out to the dumpster. It was getting dark and stars were shining brightly in the clear sky. He imagined Jiraiya was up there, looking down at Naruto, smiling that perverted smile of his. Although he didn't know the old man long, he knew that Naruto loved him like a father.

Taking his gaze away from the stars, he walked back into the apartment. Naruto was hovered over the table, writing feverishly. Sasuke leaned over Naruto's shoulder, taking a glance at the paper. In the scratchy handwriting, Sasuke read the title of Naruto's new story.

_Becoming Naruto: A Story of Eternal Bonds and True Love_

Sasuke smiled. It sounded like a damn good story so far.

* * *


	81. Wrong

**A/N: **I'm having a severe case of writer's block. I'm sorry...so I do present you with this piece of crap (and, for those of you who read Inevitable, chapter 14 there, too.) I wrote it while listening to Fefe Dobson's "Don't Let it Go To Your Head" but I'm not quite sure the one-shot has anything to do with it. lol, go figure.

* * *

**One-Shot #80  
Wrong**

Sasuke knew something was horribly wrong. Either he totally lost his mind, his sanity, or this was one big genjutsu that messed with his thought patterns. Something was wrong and somehow, Sasuke just knew, it was Naruto's fault.

Since when did Sasuke have this disturbing urge to just _touch_. He wanted to touch everything on that boys' body, from his hair to the smooth skin that connected his shoulder to his neck. Even the silky skin on Naruto's wrist was enticing. And, oh, the urge to press his lips against Naruto's, just to feel the chapped and cracked exterior coating those full pink lips was enough to drive him insane.

And _smelling_ was a whole other story. His nostrils would pick up the scent of Naruto's shampoo and body spray from nearly anywhere. The wind barely had to shift in his general direction to give Sasuke a hint of Naruto's fragrance. Even the way Naruto's breath constantly smelled like ramen didn't irk the Uchiha. If anything, it made the connection stronger…and gave Sasuke a strange craving for miso pork ramen.

And Sasuke hated how he took to _doodling_ – whether it be with pen and paper or a stick in dry dirt – the characters that spelled out Uzumaki Naruto. It was so embarrassing to be constantly scuffing the dirt with his sandal to cover it up, or scrunching up paper and hiding it in his backpack. One day he was sure the clever and annoying orange-clan ninja would find them. The day he surrounded one particular doodle with a large heart was the day Sasuke swore he had, quite literally, gone insane. He scuffed the dirt so hard he made a hole in the ground, which came out looking an awful lot like a heart. Sasuke could be heard growling at the ground before jumping into a tree. He figured if he didn't have anything to doodle with, he wouldn't bother doing the annoying act.

When the usually stoic teenager finally came to grips with what he was feeling, it was in front of Sakura and Kakashi and was, quite literally, screamed at the blonde. Naruto's eyes got big and his mouth fell open, and Sasuke was sure he wanted to crawl in a hole and live out the rest of his life there. There was no way this could end well…until Naruto pounced on him, kissing him passionately.

Although he does admit now, even begrudgingly, that he is, in fact, in love, Sasuke still won't show it publicly. At least, not unless his _boyfriend_ clings to his neck and presses his lips tightly against Sasuke's, then the teenager has no choice but to return the kiss.

But Sasuke is definitely not out of control. Not at all. Nothing is wrong with Sasuke feeling a little different around the blonde. Nothing at all. But, this still is all Naruto's fault.

* * *

Someone wanna find my SasuNaru muse and return him/her to me? I'll pay heavily (like, ya know, and _good_ one-shot?) Thanks in advance!


	82. Therapy II

**A/N: **God, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry 'bout that. But, I come bearing a present, of sorts. I promised some of you a follow-up on this one-shot and I have delivered. Merry Christmas! lol

* * *

**One-Shot #82  
Therapy II**

The therapist looked up as her assistant led the two boys through the door. The assistant smiled curtly at them before leaving, keeping the therapist cooped up in the room with these two again.

Granted, it was only their second session, but the doctor didn't feel like she was getting very far. She noted that they were, at the very least, speaking to each other. And they seemed civil. Maybe this session wouldn't be a migraine waiting to happen.

The boys took their seats and waited, quite patiently, for their session to start. When the doctor just stared at them, not really saying much, Naruto cleared his throat.

"Um…Doc, are we gonna start?"

"Idiot, be quiet. She'll start when she's ready." Sasuke berated him, causing the blonde to grind his teeth in irritation.

"I was asking a simple question, asshole." Naruto gritted out, crossing his arms over his chest.

…Apparently, she was wrong.

"Boys, please don't argue. It's not going to help us out at all." She mentally noted to prescribe herself a nerve pill just to deal with these sessions.

They settled down, if only slightly and still bristling each other, allowing the doctor to relax slightly. She made some notes on her paper.

"Okay boys. During our last session, I assigned you two some homework. How did that date go?"

She watched as a plethora of emotions crossed both boys' faces. This might actually be interesting.

"Did you two have a date at all? A _real_ date?" She arched an eyebrow at Naruto, who glanced in her direction.

"Um…yeah…I guess…" Naruto mumbled.

"Where'd you two go?"

"To see a movie." Sasuke offered, his voice low.

"Good. What movie did you two see?"

Naruto smiled slightly. "_Kung Fu Panda_."

The doctor arched her eyebrow and made a note on her paper. "Okay. Did you enjoy the movie?"

Sasuke snorted and Naruto shot him a glare. "The movie was great, Sasuke was an asshole."

"I didn't want to see some damn cartoon, Naruto. I wanted to see a real movie. An action movie. And you have to be a child about everything."

"I'm not being a child. Animation is quality entertainment." Naruto said, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at Sasuke – entirely proving Sasuke's previous statement.

"But you allowed him to see it, Sasuke. Why is that?"

"Because he pouted and took a fit like a three-year-old girl." Sasuke answered the doctor.

"No, Sasuke." She said, cutting off Naruto's rebuttal. "You compromised to make him happy. That was very adult of you. Maybe next time Naruto can compromise and allow you to see a movie you want to see."

"Fat chance of that happening." Sasuke snorted.

"I do not want to see some boring-ass movie about old people. Sasuke's so boring!"

"What are you talking about, loser?" Sasuke asked, whipping his head around to look at Naruto. "I wanted to see _Wanted_, which had no old people in it. It had Angelina Jolie in it!"

"You pointed at that movie with the guy from _The Shining_." Naruto said, sitting up.

"_The Bucket List_?"

"Yeah, that one!"

"No, retard. The _Wanted_ poster was next to it. You're an idiot."

"God, Sasuke, I hate you!" Naruto growled, looking toward the other wall. The doctor sighed in frustration.

"Boys!" She said, a little louder than she meant to. "Let's focus." When both boys settle down in their seats, looking slightly wounded from her yelling at them, she continued. "I think I have figured out the next thing you two need to work on. Communication."

"What?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Communication," Naruto began, "is when two people _talk _to each other."

"I know what communication is, moron." Sasuke glared, smacking Naruto on the back of the head.

"Well obviously not if you asked what it was!" Naruto growled, holding his head protectively.

"Violence is not the answer, Sasuke!" She yelled. "If you want your relationship to work, you need to start listening to each other instead of just hitting each other. Understand? Communication is the key. Instead of jumping to conclusions, ask the other what they meant. And then the other person needs to _calmly_ answer him."

"So you think we just aren't understanding each other?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes."

Naruto shrugged. "Makes sense. Sometimes asshole says words that aren't even in the dictionary."

"Like you've ever read a dictionary, idiot."

"I have! Bastard!"

"And," she interrupted, "name calling isn't helping you two at all. Choose pet names for each other instead of insults."

"Pet names?" Naruto snickered. "You want me to call him 'pookie'? C'mon, lady, we're gay but we're not _that_ gay."

There was a pause in the room before both boys started laughing. The therapist sighed and ran her hands through her hair. These two were nerve-racking.

"Okay, then. Settle down." She waited for them to stop laughing before continuing. "Your homework for next week, boys, is to come up with one pet name. Not 'pookie', but something that describes the other, but is not hurtful in any way. Understand? Just a word that reminds you of the other. And try to have another date, that does not end with sex, without arguing. Not too hard, right?"

Both boys groaned.

"Okay, see you two next week."

She shoved the two out the door and fell back into her seat, sighing. These two were going to be the death of her, she was sure. There was silence for a few seconds until she heard giggling from the hallway. Looking up, Naruto was doubled over in laughter as Sasuke berated him for something. Maneuvering toward the door, she opened it a crack to hear their conversation.

"You're not calling me that, moron." Sasuke growled.

"C'mon, 'suke, it kinda fits you."

"Blow me, Whiskers." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Whiskers?" Naruto asked, putting his hands up to cover the marks on his cheeks. "Not funny, asshole."

Sasuke continued smirking as he pulled Naruto's hands away. "Don't hide them, Naruto. I think they're kind of sexy."

The elevator doors opened and Sasuke pulled Naruto in with him. The smile on the blondes face was enough for the therapist to know that, just maybe, she wasn't seeing the whole picture. They seemed to have a pretty good relationship all without her help. Maybe she was only seeing the bad side.

"I told you not to call me 'Uke 'suke', you moron! Get off of me!" Sasuke yelled, followed by Naruto giggling.

Out of pure frustration, the therapist allowed herself to fall into the closest seat, in a fit of giggles. Those two were going to be the death of her, she was sure. But the insults they came up with were funny as hell. Maybe treating them wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Oh, what will next session bring? Maybe, eventually, we'll find out. lol. Btw, I know that _Wanted, The Bucket List, _and _Kung Fu Panda_ were not playing at the same time. Just pretend with me, okay? I can't keep movie release dates straight in my head. Besides, this is AU, deal with it. K? XD

...ain't 'Uke 'suke' such a cute name for Sasuke? lol


	83. Therapy III

**A/N: **I have brought you the third installment in the "Therapy" series. I had another story to post here, but I lost it. So...you get Therapy 3, which came to me last night and was written in, pretty much, twenty minutes.

Don't you _love_ that you get my _un_-beta'd stories? XD

**

* * *

**

**One-Shot #83  
Therapy III**

She opened the door for, what seemed like, the tenth time that hour. The young assistant glanced up over her computer screen to shrug again before returning back to work.

The therapist had been waiting for nearly an hour now on her most spontaneous couple, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why they were late. It wasn't like them, usually they were early for their sessions, which she figured was because of Sasuke's punctual attitude. And, besides that, they were her last clients of the day and she wanted the hell out of there. She did have a life outside of that office, damn it.

A good twenty minutes later, all of which the doctor spent pacing around her room in frustration and cursing her policy of giving a full hour for a patient to show up to their sessions because "she understands that things happen," the elevator bell finally sounded and two young men came stumbling out of the doors.

"Sorry, doc!" Naruto nearly screamed down the hallway, which wasn't long enough to require a yell of that magnitude. "We…um…got lost…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Unless it's relevant to why we are here, I'm sure she doesn't care." He pulled his boyfriend into the office and nearly pushed him in the chair before seating himself.

"It's alright, boys." She gritted out, forcefully. She really wanted to berate them for making her wait, but figured it would be in poor bedside manner to do so. "Let's just start so we can get this…get through this, alright?"

Both boys nodded, waiting patiently.

"So, last week we talked a little about communication and pet names, correct?" Again, the boys nodded. They were being oddly quiet. "Did you two work on that at all?"

"Kinda…" Naruto said, trailing off. When his quick glance caught the confused look in the therapist's eyes, he elaborated. "I mean, we did do the whole pet names thing…and we do talk more now…kinda."

"Good, good. At least it's a start. These problems aren't meant to be fixed overnight, they have to be learned and practiced. Can you let me in on your chosen pet names?"

Sasuke's face reddened slightly before turning his head away. "Not one that I'll allow him to call me."

"Uke 'suke?" Naruto chimed in, causing Sasuke to punch him, hard, in the shoulder. "Dammit, quit hitting me!"

"Shove it, Whiskers."

"In all fairness, Naruto, names like the one you gave to Sasuke isn't one that can be shared in mixed company." She said, making a note on her tablet. "It would be a courtesy to think of one not so…intimate."

"Hey!" Sasuke grunted out. "I'm _not_ the _uke_ in this relationship!"

"Not _all_ the time, at least." Naruto snickered, earning a brain-duster in the process.

"Boys…focus." She said, snapping her fingers. "Naruto, you need to think of another nickname."

"Ice Queen?" Naruto offered. "Because that one isn't demeaning and fits him quite well."

"No." Both the therapist and Sasuke said together.

"Naruto," She started, trying to convey this in a way Naruto would pick up easily. "You need to think of a name that describes Sasuke as a person. Either a physical trait or a personality quirk. It should be something that means a lot to you. For starters, why are you so attracted to Sasuke, even before you two started dating?"

"He's…interesting. I just wanted to find out what made him tick at first, I guess."

"Good. So he was a mystery. Build off of that." Naruto nodded and seemed to be in deep thought, so she turned her attention to Sasuke. "How has the communication work been going?"

"It's…getting better, I guess. He's still an idiot, though. Never fully listens to me, just hears what he wants to hear."

She nodded and made some notes. Glancing at Naruto, she saw he was still in deep thought, concentrating very hard on picking the perfect nickname. "He's a sweet kid, Sasuke. I can see why you fell for him."

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded in agreement. "He's a loveable idiot, that's for sure." He paused to play with the ring placed on his middle finger. "He's so damn spontaneous. He's the entire opposite of me, and I guess that's why I took to him so well, and why I fought it so damn hard."

"True." She agreed. "But, the saying holds so true to you two, opposites attract." The therapist smiled, and so did Sasuke for a brief second. "Did he buy you that ring you keep playing with?"

"For my birthday one year. Said it reminded him of me." Sasuke snorted. "I've had it since before I left for that private school, and I don't think I've ever taken it off. Doubt the damn thing will come off anymore. But that's Naruto, he attaches to you like a leech and you can't get him off, no matter what. And then he has these moments, like he's a genius trapped in a four-year-old's body. Says the most brilliant things in the stupidest ways…"

"I got it!" Naruto suddenly shouted, standing straight up and smiling broadly. "You're like this big puzzle I have to figure out. Like a huge ball of emotional candy I have to peel the wrapper off of. You have all these layers and I just have to dig through them off until I get the _real_ you. You…you're like…you're like an _**onion**_!"

The therapist couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. The look on Sasuke's face, incredulous, mixed with Naruto's pure pride at his new-found simile was too much. She was still curled in a ball, laughing and crying, when Sasuke practically chased Naruto out the door, only to kiss him nearly to death in the elevator.

"…_a genius trapped in a four-year-old's body." _

She couldn't have said it better herself.

* * *

So...what nickname do _you_ think Naruto could give to Sasuke? I have a few picked out, but I want to hear your take on it, too.


	84. 1sentence Prompts

**A/N:** I wasn't really sure where to put these. I also wasn't sure I wanted to start a whole new "story" for something that wasn't really a story, lol. So, I guess I'll post them here and update them whenever? Unless you guys want them in a seperate section. Let me know what you think, I'd want to put them where you guys will be happy with them. (If you are at all, I guess.)

* * *

**[Not Really A] Drabble #84  
1sentence Prompts**

**#1 Slow**

Sasuke knew Naruto was always fast to act at everything, he didn't realize Naruto could make love to him so slow it was bittersweet torture.

**#2 Steady**

He held the kunai in his hand and wished for his nerves to steady, but he knew that killing his best friend was something he could never do.

**#3 Breathe**

It was hot and damp, and smelled a lot like miso pork ramen, but Sasuke loved the feel of Naruto's breath on his skin.

**#4 Relax**

A day off didn't happen very often, and flew by quickly when it was spent underneath the covers.

**#5 Friends**

Sometimes he wanted to kill them, other times he wished they never existed, but Sasuke knew they were the family he tried so hard to deny he needed.

**#6 Candle**

It was something about the way the wax burned Naruto's skin that reminded him of Sasuke; born of fire, slow to burn, and leaves one hell of an impression.

**#7 Light**

Sasuke was reaching over to flick the lamp off when Naruto grabbed his wrist and whispered, "Leave it on, I want to see everything."

**#8 Stars**

Naruto could name every constellation in the sky, and name some of the stars, too, but Sasuke knew the brightest ones were in Naruto's eyes.

**#9 Sunrise**

Sasuke never thought he could say so much to one person until he watched the sun rise out Naruto's bedroom window and realized they hadn't slept that whole night.

**#10 Daylight**

"It would do you good to get outside more, Sasuke, you look like a vampire!"

**#11 Stroll**

The constant mantra of '_I'm not a girl, I don't hold hands_' ceased when he realized Naruto hadn't said anything for two blocks and holding hands might not be such a bad trade after all.

**#12 Food**

The look in Naruto's eyes and the way his voice sounded made Sasuke realize the blonde wasn't hungry for actual _food_.

**#13 Rain**

When Sasuke returned to Konoha, it was raining a fine and steady stream, but from where Naruto was standing the sun was shining and there was a rainbow signaling a new beginning for him and his _friend_.

**#14 Emotions**

Although he may have acted like they didn't exist, Naruto knew Sasuke was filled with emotions he was afraid to express.

**#15 Dance**

It's what their fights always were; bloody, dirty, raw, and sexually-charged dances.

* * *

So, what do you think? I think I didn't do half bad for my first time doing sentence prompts. I like them a lot. Quick and to the point. lol


End file.
